Don't Love Me
by BaekYeol461
Summary: (CHAPTER 9 IS UP!) Setelah 2 Tahun lamanya Luhan berada di China, akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea dengan niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah sekaligus memulai hidup baru dan melupakan 'orang itu'/ "Pasti menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Aku tak percaya kau membuangku dan melupakan semuanya"/"Sarang aniya! sarang aniyaaa!/This is Hunhan Fanfic/Yaoi/Boys Love/FLUFF
1. New Kid

**Mission 1: New Kid**

_Aku ingat hari itu. Saat kita berdua tak sengaja hendak mengambil buku dari rak yang sama secara bersamaan. Saat pandangan kita saling bertemu. Bisa ku lihat kedua manik matamu yang berwarna hitam jernih itu._

_Dengan menunduk malu aku hanya bisa berkata 'Ah, mianhamnida.. kau bisa mengambil bukunya terlebih dahulu Lee-Shii'_

_Hening_

_Beberapa detik saat itu terasa begitu lama, sampai akhirnya kau membalas dengan 'Kenapa kau tau namaku?'_

_Hatiku bergemuruh. Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Kata yang selama ini ku pendam, kata yang selama ini ku fikir tak mungkin untuk ku ucapkan…_

'_Saranghae' ujarku pelan sambil terus menunduk. _

_Akhirnya kata itu kuucapkan, meski pelan dan penuh kepengecutan. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya._

_Hening lagi…. Kali ini sangat lama…._

'_Tidak.. mm.. maksudku.. a... aku.. bukannya…' cepat-cepat aku berusaha membuat alasan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, namun tiba-tiba tangan itu mebelai pelan kepalaku. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menatap wajah itu, bisa ku lihat namja bersurai abu-abu itu tersenyum kecil._

_Hari itu, setelah 4 tahun yang ku gunakan hanya untuk menatapnya dari jauh. Setelah 4 tahun yang ku gunakan hanya untuk mengikutinya. Meski sebelumnya aku sudah berjanji hanya akan menyimpan perasaan ini di dalam hatiku selamanya, namun setelah 4 tahun itu, aku berani juga mengungkapkan perasaanku, karna saat aku berhadapan dengannya perasaan ini semakin meluap-luap. Dan akhirnya terbalaskan….._

_Dulu segalanya sangat memabukkan dan terlalu menyenangkan…._

_Namun sekarang…. 2 tahun setelahnya…_

**사랑****하지****마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 1: New Kid**

Sesosok namja putih dengan surai hitam legam itu berjalan terburu-buru sambil memakan roti bakarnya. Secepat kilat ia berjalan mengambil tas, buku-buku, serta _handphone_-nya yang berada di meja yang lampunya masih menyala itu. Tak ia pedulikan selimut dan bantal gulingnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia melihat arlojinya sebentar.

_'Damn! Aku bisa telat' _paniknya sambil merutuki nasib saat ketiga jarum jam di arlojinya berhenti tepat di angka 10.

Dengan gesit ia berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu, mencari alas untuk kakinya, dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai, dengan kasar ia menutup pintu apartemen yang bernomor 1205 itu dan menguncinya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan saat ia sadar jika jarum berwarna merah di arlojinya itu tak bergerak dan tetap di angka 10 sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Kemudian ia tersenyum menahan geli dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Setelah itu namja itu berjalan menuju lift yang berada di tengah lorong apartemennya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli jam baru" monolognya seraya membuang jam itu ke tempat sampah.

Jam di _handphone_-nya menunjukan angka 09:48saat namja itu berjalan melewati lorong yang di lewati banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahnya. Merasa di perhatikan, namja itu mengeratkan _coat _hitam nya dan berjalan sedikit menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit _minder_.

Masih tersisa 2 menit sebelum bel berdering. Dan namja itu mempercepat langkahnya saat ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas berbagai bisikan orang-orang itu terhadapnya.

_Dia anak baru?_

_ Lihat! Anak itu terlihat seperti Idol_

_ Dia sebenarnya namja atau yoeja? Kenapa wajahnya manis sekali?_

_ Namja _itu berjalan semakin cepat, yang ia inginkan kali ini adalah rasa lega, suara-suara itu semakin surut saat ia membuka pintu sebuah ruang kelas. Namun rasa leganya harus tertahan lagi saat semua mata tertuju kearahnya.

'_Oh sweet nibbles!' _makinya dalam hati.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat ia hendak berjalan menuju ke meja kosong yang berada di ujung kanan ruangan itu. Ya, ia masih mendengar berbagai bisikan yang ditujukan padanya walau isinya hampir sama dengan di koridor tadi. 

Ruangan yang ia tempati itu memiliki bentuk seperti tribun, semakin kedepan semakin ruangan itu menurun. 20 Meja di ruangan itu sangat panjang dan terbuat dari bahan yang terlihat sangat baik, meja itu di tata dengan format 2 deret ke samping dan 10 ke belakang. Jangan lupakan kursinya yang ternyata sangat nyaman untuk di duduki. Setiap meja memiliki 5 kursi.

Namja itu baru sadar, ternyata kursi dan meja di ruangan itu tak mungkin bergerak karena bagian bawah semua benda itu dilapisi baja dan di skrup. Ia tak berhenti terkagum-kagum melihat berbagai fasilitas di ruangannya ini, namun satu hal yang terasa janggal.

Kenapa hanya meja ini saja yang kosong? Dan juga kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang menempatinya. Yang ia tau, seseorang yang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah biasanya duduk tak serapat ini, biasanya mereka selalu memberi jarak satu kursi. '_Masa bodoh, mungkin memang beginilah korea_' fikirnya. Dan saat itu juga sebuah suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Minggir! Kau menduduki kursiku"

Namja yang sedang duduk itu langsung melihat ke arah si-empunya suara. Seorang namja tinggi dengan surai coklat gelap yang disisir secara rapi kearah kiri, dan mengenakan _hem _hitam pekat yang membuat kulit putih pucatnya terlihat kontras dengan bajunya. Jangan lupa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata hitam yang mengarah ke sosok namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

Saat kedua manik mata mereka bertemu, entah mengapa sosok bersurai coklat itu membulatkan maniknya.

Karna tak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertamanya, namja bersurai hitam itu hendak beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki itu menuju ke kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah para _yoeja_ meja paling depan. "_Mianhamnida…_" ujarnya sopan. Dan lagi-lagi mata namja bersurai coklat itu membulat sempurna.

Baru saja ia berjalan sebentar, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah menahannya untuk pergi. Karna kaget, namja bersurai hitam itu langsung berbalik dan yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung namja yang menyuruhnya minggir tadi, ternyata namja itu menahannya dengan posisinya yang tak bergeming sedari tadi.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja" ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Karna bingung akhirnya namja bersurai hitam yang memiliki mata bagai rusa itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan ia bisa melihat semua orang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya namja itu.

"Hah? Maaf, tapi aku baru hari ini di sini"

Saat dosen yang mengampu sudah masuk dan memulai materi, dengan seantusias mungkin namja bersurai hitam itu memperhatikan dan mencatat bagian-bagian yang penting. Jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, sebenarnya namja itu sedang berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya karna merasa aneh di pandangi oleh seseorang di sampingnya dengan tajam seperti silet yang menyayat kulit.

Dan yang di pandangi hanya dapat membatin sambil memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, _'Daebak Xi Luhan! Padahal ini hari pertamamu kuliah namun sepertinya kau sudah merasa tak betah.. hiks… Oemmaaaaaaaaa! Jauhkan namja ini dariku! Huaaaaa!' _

"Lu-heeennnn!"

Baru saja Luhan masuk ke dalam kantin kampus, namun sudah ada suara melengking dari seorang namja mungil yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh kearahnya. Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati namja mungil bersurai ungu kehitaman itu. dan langsung memukul kepalanya sambil kembali duduk di samping namja itu.

_PLAK_

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, namaku itu Luhan! Bukan Luheeen, Byun Baekhyun. Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan memelukku begini! Baek! Yaaa!" ujar Luhan sambil menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"_Waeyoo_? Aku merindukanmu Lu. 2 tahun semenjak kau pergi ke China itu sangat lama kau tau? Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya sahabat baikmu pergi jauh kan" balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukan itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Dan lagi, ketika seseorang sudah kembali ke korea sejak 2 bulan lalu dan entah mengapa ia tak memberi tau temannya…. Teman baiknya…. Sahabatnya… sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya…." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah Luhan dengan tatapan sengit.

"_Mian_, Baek. Aku kan sudah bilang aku mengurus kepindahanku. Surat-surat untuk masuk ke universitas, belum lagi aku harus mencari apartemen, 2 bulan itu juga untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Aku juga tak mau membuatmu khawatir atau menyusahkanmu. Apa kabar dengan adikmu tersayang itu?" jawab Luhan sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata 'adik tersayang' langsung merinding ngeri.

Seorang namja berkulit tan tiba-tiba berjalan cepat kearah mereka berdua. "Hyuuuungggg~" teriaknya sok imut sambil duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan mereka. "Hyuuung~ kau tau, aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini sejak kemarin-kemarin" ujar namja itu memberi jeda, sedang Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar dan Luhan masih memperhatikan namja itu. _'Byun Jong In, kau benar-benar tak berubah. Hihihi'_

"Tak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang ku percaya dan ku hormati selain dirim—"

"Kai, aku tak mau meminjamimu uang" potong Baekhyun.

"Wae, wae? Kenapa hanya itu yang kau fikirkan Hyung? Hyung.. Hyung… aku … jeballl hyung. Ne ne ne ne ne ne?" lanjut namja itu sudah kehabisan ide.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan pandangan sebal. "Kau menghabiskan uang bulananmu lagi untuk membeli sepatu lagi kan? Huh, kapan kau akan dewasa hitam pesek!"

Kai langsung mengalihkan _puppy face _ nya kearah Luhan setelah tau Hyungnya tak mau menolongnya. "Teman _Hyung _ku yang sangat baik… bisakah kau menyadarkan _hyung_ku yang pelit itu? neeee?"

Luhan menahan tawanya melihat Kai yang sangat tak pantas bertingkah imut. Kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun. "Baek, coba kau fikirkan. Ia makan di café, bertemu seseorang, mereka berpacaran, kemudian menikah, dan Kai, adikmu itu pergi dari rumahmu. Bukan kah itu yang kau inginka—"

"You got the money!" seru Baekhyun sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won dari saku bajunya ke Kai. "Thanks _Hyung._ Saranghaeee" balas Kai sambil membentuk simbol hati. "_Gomawoooo _mmnggg…" Luhan yang tau Kai sedang mencari-cari kata untuk memanggilnya langsung berkata. "Kau lupa denganku Kai? Kau lupa dengan orang yang tembak di taman belakang sekolah waktu itu? kau lupa dengan orang yang menolakmu?"

Kai membulatkan matanya, ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk namja bersurai hitam itu. "Luhaaannn _hyunnggggg"_

"Ah ah, ya ya ya, sudahlah. Aku tak suka di peluk Byun Jong In"

"Luhan Hyung. Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku saat kau tinggal pergi ke China? Padahal kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. sampai sekarangpun tetap begitu _Hyung_. Ku cium yaa"

Belum sempat Luhan membalas, sebuah ciuman sudah mendarat di pipi kirinya. "Ya! Byun Jong In! Jangan kabur! Kemari! Ku patahkan lehermu! Yaaa!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Dan di balas cengiran oleh Kai yang sudah kabur pergi ke luar kantin.

"Adikmu benar-benar tak berubah Baek. Tetap mesum!"

"Apa ku bilang, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kau malah membelanya tadi"

Luhan langsung terdiam dan menunduk saat sosok bersurai coklat itu masuk kedalam kantin dan terus memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Bahkan Luhan tak sadar jika namja itu sudah berlalu. Baekhyun yang mengetahui gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu langsung bertanya. "Kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

"Whats?! Oke, when I say what I mean iyuuh!" balas Luhan sok jijik.

"Terus kenapa kau menundukan wajahmu menahan malu, Lu?"

"Dia tadi mengusirku dari kursinya, dia kira dia siapa. Anehnya dia menahan tanganku dan memintaku duduk disampingnya. Dan ngerinya lagi dari tadi dia memandangku seakan aku ini daging ayam yang siap digilas. Mana bagian aku menyukai namja itu? aku membencinya dan risih di tatap aneh seperti ini" jawab Luhan sambil mempraktekkan cara Sehun menatapnya.

"Ayolah Lu, kau nanti pasti akan menyukainya. Percayalah"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kantin di buka dengan kasar sampai terdengar bunyi BRUK. Dan saat itu juga seorang namja dengan gaya yang nngggg _mentel_ atau centil berjalan masuk. Dengan lekak lekuk tubuhnya ia mengoda seorang namja yang sedang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya "Apa kabarmu beiiby" sambil memberikan _wink _menggoda.

Namja itu berjalan lagi melewati meja yang penuh dengan para namja. "Jangan terus memikirkan Hwang Kwanghee yang cantik ini dong" ujarnya

"In your dream!"

"Akan kutunggu!"

Namja itu berjalan lagi kali ini kearah meja Baekhyun. Namun sebelum sampai ia berkata pada seorang namja. "Hai…. oh yeah. he wants me" dan lanjut berjalan, Luhan yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik namja itu hanya melongo tertahan. Ada juga namja senarsis orang yang sekarang duduk di depan mereka.

"Hai Baek, dan hai namja imut. Kau anak baru yang sedang di bicarakan itu? perkenalkan aku Hwang Kwanghee. Kau bisa memanggilku Princess Kwanghee atau Kwanghee Imut" katanya sambil memberikan _wink_. Luhan hanya begidik ngeri dan membalas salam orang itu. "Aku Xi Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Kwanghee-shii" yang langsung dibalas tatapan maut dari namja itu. "Anuu maksudku.. Princess Kwanghee. hehe"

"Seperti kabarnya, kau sangat imut. Yah walau aku yang sangat imut disini, kau tetap imut Luhan. Jangan berkecil hati"

"Ya, coba kau mengaca sebulam berka—"

"What you say?!" balas Kwanghee dengan tatapan mautnya.

"I Love your top!" cepat-cepat Luhan membalasnya.

"Don't be jealous Luhan my little deer, kau boleh menggoda siapa saja di universitas ini kecuali seorang namja! Lihat namja berwajah imut di sebelah sana?" Luhan memperhatikan arah telunjuk Kwanghee. "He's Minee!"

"Tenang saja Princess. Aku tak tertarik untuk mencari pacar"

Hening

"Baek, kupingku tidak budek kan?" ujar Kwanghee akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Ani, aku rasa tidak" balas Baekhyun. "Ayolah Lu, kau itu imut. Aku tau banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu dengan menyendiri dan membaca buku sepanjang waktu sama seperti saat kau duduk di bangku sekolah dulu"

"Ya, itu benar little deer. Untuk apa kau sia-siakan masa mudamu? Katakan seperti apa seleramu, akan ku bantu untuk mendapatkannya" lanjut Kwanghee percaya diri.

"Benar Hee? Meski seleranya seperti Oh Sehun?" Ejek Baekhyun

"MWO?! Oh Sehun itu dewa! Aku bahkan bersedia berlutut memohon untuknya!" Luhan menatap datar kearah Kwanghee yang mulai teriak-teriak tidak jelas, baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Walau ya, faktanya suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pengantin dari _mister_ Oh itu. Kikiki. Tak taukah kalian disetiap harinya aku selalu membayangkan wajah tampan dan bibir indahnya yang melumat milikku. Ahhh…"

"Kwanghee, aku mengatakan ini karna aku peduli padamu" ujar Baekhyun pelan. "CEPAT BANGUNN!" dan Kwanghee menatap kearah namja mungil itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak tertarik" ujar Luhan pelan. "Dan juga aku membenci namja itu. Oke"

"Kenapa?" ujar Baekhyun pelan

"Maksudmu? Sudah ku bilang kan alasanku tadi"

"Kenapa kau tak mau pacaran? Apa kau takut akan sesuatu, Lu?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menundukan wajahnya. _Apa mungkin aku bisa cerita dengan Baekhyun? Tapi nanti ia pasti marah. _

"Aku… aku.. aku hanya tak mau lagi mendengar seseorang berkata jika aku ini merepotkan, tak pantas untuknya, dan lagi aku tak mau merasakan sakit ketika seseorang meminta untuk melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi dengannya dan mendengar kata maaf karna hubungan itu berlangsung lama. Aku tak mau lagi Baek. Aku…. Masih trauma…" ujar Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Namun fokus mata Baekhyun dan Kwanghee ada pada sosok namja bersurai coklat yang berdiri mematung di sebelah meja mereka dengan mata membulat sempurna. Luhan yang mulai tak nyaman, akhirnya berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun ia sangat terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Sehun di sebelah mejanya. Tak peduli, dan kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Yang ia fikirkan sekarang adalah pulang.

Keesokan harinya…. Luhan berfikir keras dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dimulai saat Ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi agar bisa duduk di mana saja yang terpenting tidak di samping manusia menakutkan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Akhirnya ia duduk di deret paling depan bersampingan dengan seorang _yoeja _yang bernama Park Ji Yeon. Baru beberapa menit mengobrol tapi mereka bisa langsung akrab.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika sosok Oh Sehun memasuki ruangan dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbicara sambil tertawa dengan Ji Yeon. Entahlah, ia tak tau, tiba-tiba tangan namja berwajah datar itu sudah menyeretnya untuk duduk di belakang. _'Oh no, it can't be good'_.

"Kau ini kenapa!" omel Luhan kala itu, pasalnya niatnya untuk lepas dari namja itu seketika hilang.

"Kau harus duduk di sampingku. Selamanya" kata Sehun dengan wajah datar. "Dan jangan berniat kabur, kalau kau ingin kakimu ku patahkan" lanjutnya membuat Luhan yang sudah beriri lansung duduk kembali di kursinya sambil meneguk ludahnya. _'dasar namja aneh' _

"Jangan mengataiku" kata Sehun sambil terus menatap tajam Luhan. Dan seketika namja bermata rusa itu hanya pasrah.

Dan sekarang ia duduk di bangku taman jurusannya dengan wajah ditekuk-tekuk. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan saat ia membaca buku-pun namja yang duduk disampingnya ini terus menatapnya tajam. Merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya ia mulai bersuara.

"Oke, Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku?" tanyanya namun wajahnya terus menatap kearah air mancur yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat ia duduk.

"Kau masih saja memiliki kebiasaan saat bicara seperti itu" ujar Sehun pelan. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali" lanjutnya.

Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan kembali menatap Luhan tajam. "Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?"

"Mm.. ngg.. Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi kufikir kau salah mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Ini kali pertama aku mengenalmu" ujar Luhan yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke air mancur. Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung memutar kepala luhan kearahnya dan memegangi pipinya.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan takut takut. Ia masih tak mau menatap manik mata Sehun yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Mungkinkah kau akan ingat setelah aku melakukan ini?"

"ap—"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir luhan. Luhan yang bingung terus terusan meronta dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. "Tungg.. tunggu! Oh Sehun! Apa… oh sehun sshi, kau kena—" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi Sehun mengaitkan kedua bibir itu menjadi satu. Kali ini Luhan tak dapat kabur karna Sehun sudah mengunci tengkuknya.

Ia merasakan lumatan demi lumatan yang terus terusan di berikan oleh Sehun. Dan akhirnya dengan hentakan keras ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan membuat jarak.

"Hah.. hah.. berhenti! Tolong berhenti bercanda Oh Sehun sshi!" ujar Luhan dengan muka berwarna merah menahan malu.

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Bercanda? Oh ya, untukmu ini semua hanyalah sebuah lelucan bukan begitu"

"Hah?"

"Keadaan di dekatmu agak berbeda namun kau masih sama seperti dulu" ujar Sehun tak mempedulikan Luhan yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun sshi?"

"Kau…. Kau bilang kau mencintaku kan"

"HEEEH?!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut dan mulai berdiri. "Pasti menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Aku tak percaya kau membuangku dan melupakan semuanya"

"Apa? Membuang?"

"Aku akan kekantin. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik ketika kau bertemu denganku kembali"

Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun, namja satu itu pasti sudah gila, pikirnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan Sehun sshi?"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah sama-sama berdiri. "Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku duduk dibangku SMA, sehingga nama keluargaku juga berganti… nama lamaku adalah… Lee Sehun" ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam… seketika berbagai ingatan saat ia masih di sekolah dulu datang. _Lee Sehun.. Lee… _berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan kedua manik matanya. Kemudian ia kembali ingat dengan kejadian di perpustakaan itu, di hari ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

Ia berlari, dan terus berlari menuju kearah namja itu. Ia langsung menarik baju Sehun. "Tunggu Lee Sehun, maksudku Oh Sehun!"

_Lee Sehun=Oh Sehun. Lee Sehun=Oh Sehun. Cinta pertamaku, satu-satunya keberadaan yang sangat ingin kulupakan dari memoriku. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini? Dan kenapa dia harus satu jurusan denganku? Aish! _

"Tunggu! Jangan berkata seenak jidatmu dan kabur! Bisa-bisanya kau memperkenalkan dirimu didepanku seperti itu tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali? Setelah kau melakukan hal yang sangat buruk terhadapku, begaimana dengan permintaan maaf hah!"

"Huh? Hal buruk?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah mengreyit bingung. Oke kali ini Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi nya daripada wajah datar tak berperasaan yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Ya, that's right you moron!"

"Aku melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu?"

"Don't play so innocent Oh Sehun or Lee Sehun or whatever your name is! Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura? Gara-gara dirimu ak—"

"Bukannya kau yang melakukan hal jahat?" potong Sehun.

"Manusia sialan say what?!"

"Sekarang siapa orang yang menendangku dari belakang dan menghilang di kemudian harinya?!" oke, mungkin Luhan tak begitu bodoh untuk mngerti jika apa yang di katakana namja di depannya itu hanyalah makna kiasan, tapi sayangnya ia tak peduli.

"Menendangmu dari belakang? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lagipula orang yang menghilang itu dirimu…"

"Apa-apaan denganmu! Ternyata kau tipe orang yang melupakan sesuatu jika itu sudah tak menarik bagimu. Kau benar-benar yang terburuk!"

"Hah.. kau! Kau! Itu kau!" serunya tak terima. "Mungkin saat itu aku masih tak mengerti dan terlalu polos untuk mengerti, tapi aku benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tapi kau yang malah pergi, memaikan perasaanku, dan membuangku seenak hatimu!"

"Hah? Kapan aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang kau tak menginginkanku dan pergi tak berperasaan!"

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan Xio Lu atau Xi Luhan the worst namja" seketika wajah Luhan memerah lagi setelah mendengar nama itu, _bisa-bisanya ia mengingat nama samara itu_

"Jangan-jangan kau menendangku dari belakang dan kabur hanya karna kau berfikir aku memainkan perasaanmu begitu? Dan kau terus memendam dendam mu itu selama 2 tahun?"

Kedua orang terdiam. Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kau bodoh?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah mengejek. _Dasar, si kampret sialan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan _batin luhan dengan emosi yang ia tahan.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Yang terpenting semua masalah telah terjawab. Dengan begini aku tak masalah jika datang padamu lagi kan?"

"Heh?!"

"Tak peduli berapa kali aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain aku tak pernah bisa melupakan dirimu. Karna alasan itu… aku akan membuatmu mengatakan 'Saranghae' sekali lagi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Xi Luhan!" setelah berkata begitu, Sehun pergi berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun sialan!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah merah padam karna menahan malu.

_Calm down, calm down.. apa maksud semua ini? Apa ada kesalahan di bagianku? Andwe! Maksudku, setelah kejadian itu memberikanku luka yang mendalam bahkan mengubah sifatku untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diselesaikan dengan perkataan tak mengerti dan tak tau. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya ceroboh tak mengenaliny? Babo! Salahkan gaya rambutnyaa yang sudah berubah dari pelagi norak menjadi coklat, bukankah itu mungkin membuat seseorang tak mengingatnya? Ya pasti begitu! Harus begitu! Seharusnya jika aku sudah mengenalnya aku harus menjauh darinya sejauh yang ku bisa! Dan lagi . . . ._

Luhan kembali mengingat kata-kata Sehun tadi.. "Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan dirimu" ulang namja itu dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Ia menunduk lagi. Bisa-bisanya ia seceroboh itu.

_Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatan Sehun benar? Bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah salah paham? Apa ia dulu benar-benar mencintaiku? . . . . apa ia masih . . . mencintaiku? Jika benar begitu.. apa aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi dengannya? Walau aku tau aku orang yang pertama mencintainya_

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus sosok yang mulai menjauh itu "Tak akan pernah Oh Sehun! Semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi" katanya pelan dengan wajah benci.

_Jika semua itu kesalah pahaman kenapa ia tak meminta maaf. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri karna terlalu bodoh. Meski begitu aku bukan orang idot yang akan berkata 'tak masalah' dan memaafkannya. ANI! ini bukan cinta! Orang bodoh mana yang akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan manusia laknat itu! Dia bilang ia akan membuatku berkata 'saranghae' lagi? Teruslah bermimpi Oh Sehun!_

"Ini sangat cepat. Apa kau datang untuk menyatakan nya?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lagipula…"

Luhan masih berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan angka 1205, sambil terus menatap penuh benci kearah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lebih tepatnya berada di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 1204 itu. "…. Aku tinggal disini" lanjutnya.

_Aku ini bodoh atau bagaimana! Dan kenapa wajahku memerah? Aniya niya aniyaaa! Ini bukan cintaa! Sarang aniyaaa! Omo omo omo! Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini! Kau harus menghindarinya Xi Luhan! Sarang aniya! Sarang aniya! Sarang aniyaa! _

_**TBC**_


	2. Like I Care

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 2: Like I Care**

.

.

.

"Dia cucu rektorat di sini. Kaya, penuh pesona, dingin, dan jahil. Dan jangan lupa dengan kata 'tampan', aku saja berharap dia mau melirikku sekilas, atau bahkan jika ada kemungkinan keajaiban datang kemudian ia mau menerimaku.. ahh ottokeee.."

Melonggo, hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Byun Baekhyun. Saat mereka sedang berada kantin sambil melahap makan siang.

"Dan lagi, Lu. Oh Sehun si tampan itu belum punya pacar! Kesempatan terbuka lebar kan?! Padahal ia begitu sempurna. Begitu so good, begitu so cute, begitu so –"

"Oke I got it! Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin Byun Baekhyun yang imut" ujar Luhan menahan jengah. Baekhyun hanya kembali memakan burgernya.

"Kau ini aneh Lu, kau kan yang tanya 'Baek, Baek, Oh Sehun itu orangnya bagaimana?' ya kujawab saja apa yang ku pikirkan, jadi jangan protes! Dan .. what!? Imut? Aku ini man-ly Lu, mungkin yang pantas mendapat gelar imut di antara kita ya hanya Kau!"

"Mwo! Aku ini lebih Man-ly tuan berpantat tipis!" balas Luhan tak terima

"Hah? Mana buktinya?!"

Dan saat itu juga tiba-tiba seorang Yoeja yang Luhan kenal datang menghampirinya sambil berteriak-teriak nggak nyante -_-

"Oppa! Oppa! Luhan oppa! OPPAAAAA!" seru yoeja itu yang Luhan kenal dengan nama Park Ji Yeon.

"Ah, Ji Yeon shii? Ada apa?" balas Luhan sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oppa, panggil aku Ji Yeon saja, kan kemarin sudah ku bilang! Huh! Ah ya Oppa, ini tugas dari Jung songsaenim" ujar Ji Yeon sambil memberikan setumpuk kertas dan dibalas Luhan dengan anggukan sekaligus senyuman. "Gomawo Ji Yeon-ah"

"Ji Yeon-ah, Oppa ini tampan apa imut?" tanya Luhan mencoba memastikan apa yang di bilang Baekhyun tadi. Ji Yeon terdiam sambil melihat wajah Luhan dengan lekat. "Luhan Oppa, tentu saja, tampan!" dan seketika Luhan secara reflexs memeluk Ji Yeon sangking bahagianya. "Yiiippp!"

Baekhyun melihat Luhan dengan pandangan benci. _'dasar rusa sialan' _batinnya. "Jongmal Gomawo Ji Yeon, saranghaeee! Muah muah" celetuk namja bersurai hitam itu sambil seraya melepas pelukannya. Ji Yeon hanya tersenyum malu, "Ah Oppa, sudah ya! Aku harus pulang. Daah oppa!" seketika Yoeja itu berjalan menjauh dari meja Luhan.

_Ji Yeon memang yang terbaik! _ Batin luhan. Sampai ia mendengar suara yoeja itu dari pintu kantin. "Opppaaaa! Aku luppaaaa! Tugasmu sekelompok… dengan…. Oh Sehunn!"

Dan seketika wajah Luhan yang bahagia berubah masam. _Siaaalllllll!_

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 2: Like I Care**

.

.

.

.

**LUHAN PROV**

.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir! Apa-apaan dengan namja sialan itu?! dulu ia bilang jika ia tak menginginkanku, dan sekarang? Bahkan secara sok nya ia bilang jika ia akan membuatku mengulang kata menjijikkan itu? hu..uu..uh aku begidik ngeri membayangkannya. Like hell I caree~ memang ia siapa bisa menaklukkan hatiku lagi? Setelah meminta maaf dan memutuskanku? Yang benar saja. Mungkin aku masih mau meliriknya jika ia hanya memutuskanku tanpa meminta maaf.

Helloo~ orang yang meminta maaf saat mereka putus berarti orang itu memiliki penyesalan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan mantannya. Tapi aku realistis! Tak mungkin aku akan terpuruk dengan sesuatu menjijikkan yang namanya 'cinta'.

Semenjak namja sialan itu memutuskanku dan membuangku seenaknya.

Dan semenjak _oemma _bercerai dengan _aboeji_. Atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan _aboeji _yang saat itu berada di masa sulit perekonomian dan pergi dengan lelaki lain. Tak setia? Ya.. aku bahkan tak berniat untuk membelanya, meski itu _oemma _ku sekalipun. Aku bukan tuhan yang pemaaf, oke. Aku hanya manusia, dan manusia tak seharusnya menyerupai tuhan. Kalian tau maksudku kan.

Kemudian aku harus mengikuti _Aboeji _kembali ke kampung halamannya di china. Beliau membawaku ke orang tuanya. Dan setelah itu, _aboeji _meneruskan bisnis Lahan dan kontraktor milik kakek dan nenek sampai maju seperti sekarang ini. Dan ekonomi kami kembali sedia kala. Dan kabar baiknya wanita jalang itu tak lagi menampakan batang hidungnya. Aku bersyukur ia tak mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi.

Semenjak itu, aku tak percaya dengan kata 'cinta'

Bagiku itu hanyalah ungkapan klise, tak berbobot, dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Luhaaannn~" _aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku rindukan itu. Suara berat namun selalu terdengar manja itu.

_"__Ah Aboeji? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya aboeji menelponku. Hihihi" _balasku sambil mengalihkan kegiatan mengerjakan tugasku dan fokus ke percakapan dengan _uri aboeji_ yang ku hormati sekaligus ku sayangi itu.

_"__Aboeji kesepiaan~ Lulu seenaknya sendiri pergi ke korea dan meninggalkan Aboeji-nya di China sendirian. Hiks hiks" _aku menatap datar handphonku itu dan berjalan menuju kearah Balkon.

.

_"__Ahjussi nugundeyo?!"_

_"__Ya! Xi Luhan! Berani sekali kau pada appa-mu sendiri"_

_"__Aish, sudah berkali kali ku bilang kan. Aku lebih suka memanggil Aboeji dengan kata Aboeji daripada appa. Kesannya tak menghormati"_

_"__Pilih panggil 'appa' atau tak ku kirimi uang jajan lagi eoh?"_

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Meski sudah kepala 3 tapi _aboeji _ku ini punya sifat yang sangat kekanakan. Badannya saja yang besar, tapi psikisnya diragukan.

_"__Siwon ahjussi! Anda benar-benar kekanakan!"_

_"__Hihihi.. sudahlah, anak Aboeji ini benar-benar sudah dewasa rupanya. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Tidak merasa kesusahan kan? Kau makan dengan teratur kan? Tidak terus terusan tidur malam-malam kan?"_

_"__Tenang saja Aboeji! Kuliahku berjalan baik dan aku juga makan dan tidur teratur. Jadi Abeoji tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri kok. Aboeji masih bekerja? Jangan lupa makan seperti yang sebelum sebelumnya, ya! Jika aboeji lupa lagi, besok ketika aku disana, aboeji akan melihat apa itu yang namanya neraka! Huwahaha!"_

_"__Aish! Aboeji sudah makan kok. Jadi Lulu-aboeji tak perlu khawatir"_

Hening.. aku tak lagi membalas ucapan _aboeji _karna aku juga tak tau harus berkata apa sampai akhirnya _aboeji _memecah keheningan.

_"__Luhan" _serunya pelan.

_"__Ne, aboeji?"_

_"__Apa kau… bertemu dengan oemma-mu?" _dari nadanya aku tau _aboeji _agak aneh untuk membicarakan topik yang selalu ku benci ini.

_"__Aboeji… aboeji tak perlu khawatir. Luhan tak akan meninggalkan aboeji seperti wanita itu. dan lagi Aboeji… orang yang sudah penah pergi meninggalkan kita . . . . dia tak pantas masuk kembali di kehidupan kita…" _balasku seraya memantapkan diri, sejujurnya kata-kata itu hanyalah sesuatu yang harus ku ingat dalam otakku saat bertemu dengan namja sialan itu.

_"__Bubye Siwon Aboeji yang kusayangi~ jangan bekerja terlalu keras ne? jaga kesehatan! Dah Aboeji, Luhan sangat menyayangi Aboeji"_

Dan sebelum _aboeji _membalas, aku sudah mematikan sambungan itu dan terus menatap bangunan-bangunan kota Seoul ini dari balkon kamarku seraya memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Ya… orang yang sudah pernah pergi meninggalkan kita.. tak sepantasnya kembali mengusik kehidupan baru kita… ya… itu benar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, di kantin dan di meja yang sama. Aku, Baekhyun, dan uuuh orang yang minta di bilang _Princess _itu sedang melakukan hal rutin kami. Mengobrol. Namun kali ini tanpa makanan. Lagi pula si _Princess _gila itu membawa suatu _game. _Dia menyuruh kami berdua untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kertas itu, hanya berbagai pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Skorku 12" ujar Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu selesai mencocokan jawabannya. Kemudian si _Princess _itu membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Skor 11-15, pacar yang cocok untukmu adalah seseorang yang selalu terlihat rapi dan pintar" bacanya, kemudian menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mencari sesuatu.

"Aha!" celetuknya setelah apa yang ia cari ketemu. "Yang cocok untukmu itu pasti si Chanyeol itu Baek, kekekeke!"

"Mwo?! Kenapa dia!" aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar Baekhyun berteriak. Karna aneh, Baekhyun yang aku kenal tak akan berteriak hanya karna godaan sepele yang dikatakan _Princess wannabe _itu.

"_Well_, pertama… coba lihat dia selalu rapi. Kekeke. Atau lebih tepatnya terlalu rapi, selalu memasukan bajunya kedalam celana. Dan selalu memakai kemeja. Jangan lupa dengan kacamata kotak berwarna hitam yang besar itu. rambutnya yang dipotong bagai jamur dan berwarna _caramel_ itu, kau sangat pantas bersanding dengannya!"

"Atau bisa kau persingkat dengan kata cupu Hwang Kwanghee! _Shireooo_! Aku tak mau!" balas Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

Aku tersenyum,meski Baekhyun berkata begitu tapi entah mengapa matanya mengatakan hal lain. Kita sedang membicarakan sahabat yang sudah ku kenal sejak sekolah dasar oke. Dengan inisiatif aku mencoba untuk mengutarakan isi hati teman mungilku yang sedang mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya imut.

"Sudahlah Baek, lagipula Chanyeol itu tidak buruk-buruk sekali. Coba kau lihat sisi baiknya. Ia tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, ku fikir ia juga imut dengan kupingnya yang mirip seperti kurcaci atau peri itu. ku dengar dia juga mahasiswa yang berprestasi. Jadi… kenapa kau harus tidak mau?" jelasku panjang lebar dengan nada sehalus mungkin. Sambil menunjuk namja yang sedang duduk agak jauh dari meja kami.

Bisa ku lihat Baekhyun menatapku penuh arti. Mungkin aku bisa mendengar jeritan hatinya. _'Luluuu gomawoo~' _pasti begitu dan tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Aku membiarkannya saja.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju!" celetuk Kwanghee dengan nada tak suka. Aku memberikan pandangan bertanya _wae?_

"Coba lihat! Si cupu itu selalu dekat-dekat Siwan! Aku ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup!" aku melihat arah pandang Kwanghee yang mengarah pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan seorang namja. Setelah kuamati, ternyata namja itu adalah namja yang saat itu diincar Kwanghee. Now everything make sanse…

"_Ya! Hyung_! Kau tak boleh menguburnya hidup-hidup! Lagian Chanyeol dan Siwan itu kan hanya teman satu fakultas, Hyung!" kali ini aku melihat aneh kearah Baekhyun yang memandang Kwanghee dengan marah. Namun… whhuuuooooot?! Hyuuuunnggg?

"_Mwo? Hyung?!" _tanyaku, nggak nyante -_-

"Lo, aku memang belum bilang? Aku sudah di semester akhir _Baby Deer_, tinggal skripsi lah. Tapii…. _Ya! _Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau malah tak terima?! Katanya kau tak mau dengan namja itu hah!"

.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan kembali memelukku. Bocah ini..

.

"Ya sebenarnya aku tidak kaget sih, wajahmu juga sudah menunjukan begitu kok"

.

"Dasar hoobe sialan!"

.

"Tapi kenapa Hyun— maksudku _Princess _tidak kelihatan sibuk? Biasanya kan mahasiswa semester akhir terlihat sibuk mondar mandir ke ruang dosen. Biasanya…" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia itu menunggu acara tahunan universitas kita, Lu… _The Last Waltz_. Hari jadi universitas ini. Baru ia mau mengurus skripsinya, dan kemudian dia jadi gelandangan.. muwahahaha!" sambung Baekhyun.

Aku sebenarnya tak peduli dengan acara apaan itu, _Like Hell I Care! _aku juga tak memepedulikan kedua orang disekitarku yang sedang adu mulut itu. Yang sedang kupedulikan adalah detik demi detik yang sangat kutunggu dari arlojiku ini. Sebelum…..

"Sekarang giliranmu Lu, kau dapat skor berapa?" tanya Baekhyun, dan aku hanya menyesal kenapa dari tadi tak berpura-pura ada urusan saja dari pada ikut _game _menyebalkan ini.

"37" jawabku lirih.

"36-39.. pacar yang cocok untukmu adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan tertutup. Karna kau adalah orang yang ceria, maka kau akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi untuknya" usai membaca buku bodoh itu, Kwanghee gila itu menampilkan _smirk_nya yang benar-benar menakutkan. Aku sampai begidik melihatnya.

"Yang pantas untukmu?" ia mencari seseorang, aku tau siapa yang ia cari. Karna setiap kami bertiga bercerita entah kenapa ia selalu gencar sekali mengejekku dengan namja itu. Sampai akhirnya namja yang sangaaattttt tak ingin kulihat wajahnya itu berjalan masuk kekantin dan mengambil tempat 2 meja disebrang mejaku. Demi apapun, aku bisa melihat seringai menakutkan dan tatapan mata yang menerutku membunuh itu sebelum ia duduk. Weeerrrr! Buku kudukku berdiri.

"Ah! Tentu yang paling COCOK untukmu adalah OH SEHUUN!" entah kenapa namja gila didepanku itu menekankan kata cocok dan nama namja yang ingin sekali tak ku kenal itu. atau lebih tepatnya ia berteriak sehingga semua orang di kantin yang hening ini menoleh kearah mejaku.

"MUWAHAHAHA! Tentu saja itu salah Hwang Kwanghee yang sangat cantik! Aku lebih memilih dengan nggg…." Dan saat itu juga aku melihat Kai yang berjalan masuk kearah kantin. "KAI! Tentu aku memilih Kai!" balasku dengan suara yang besar.

.

Hening

.

Sangat hening

.

Baekhyun melihatku dengan pandangan bulat seakan berkata _'apa yang barusan kau bilang?!'_

_._

"No! No! No! BIG NO XI LUHAN! Apa bagusnya Byun Jong In itu? dia mesum! Kau tau kan Lu?! Dia mesum! Kau tak boleh dengannya!" ujar Baekhyun histeris sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. "Dia jorok! Dia jarang mandi! Dia hitam! Dan terlebih lagi Lu, …."

.

DIA PESEK!"

.

"_Jongmal Gomawo HYUNG!"_ sinis Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping Kwanghee dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Terus kenapa kalau dia pesek? Setidaknya dia TIDAK MEMBUANGKU kok Baek. Dan aku yakin jika Kai TAK AKAN MENJILAT LUDAH-nya sendiri" mataku menatap Baekhyun namun mulutku terus terusan mengarah ke namja bersurai coklat yang sedang membulatkan matanya itu. entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang sekarang suasananya mencengkam?" aku tak melihat siapa yang berbicara tapi aku tau jika itu Kai.

"Aku pilih yang terakhir Kai" kali ini Kwanghee menimpali.

Aku juga sebenarnya merasakannya, udara di kantin ini terkesan menyeramkan dan sangat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berdiri, "Sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada kelas" ujarku bohong dan berjalan cepat-cepat keluar kantin.

Sampai…

.

.

_GREB_

_._

_Oh sweet nibbles!_

.

.

Tangan itu menghentikan langkahku. Tangan besar yang sedang menahan tangan kiriku untuk melangkah. Dalam hati aku meurutuki nasib sialku

"Kau mau kemana rusa kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang sangat menakutkan tepat ditelingaku.

.

"a..ak..aku…ada urusan. Lepaskan tanganmu sialan!" seruku tanpa menatapnya mencoba berani dimatanya, walau sebenarnya ngewel dihati -_-

.

"Kau bilang apa? Memilih anak hitam itu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu dan berniat dimutilasi oleh tanganku sendiri?"

.

Oke kali ini aku bisa merasakan nada marah dan kesal dari caranya bicara. Tapi jangan lupa dengan nada menakutkannya. Kali ini kakiku lemas seketika, tamat sudah rimayatku.

.

"An..ani.. sudahlah Oh Sehun! Aku sibuk!" aku menghentakkan tanganku tapi ia masih mencengkramnya erat. "Aku bilang lepas!" sama, tapi nihil! Malah ia semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganku. "Yak! Appo! Oh Sehun! Jebal, lepaskan!" aku tak melawan lagi, ini benar-benar batasku.

Genggamannya mengendur, tapi ternyata ia malah membalikkan badanku sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Tangannya langsung memegang tengkuk dan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana aku langsung memberontak heboh.

"Yak! Yak! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan! Palliiii! Ya! Kau namja mesum! Cepat lepaskan! Yaaa! Hiih!"

Ia menatapku dengan sangat intens, buru-buru kupalingkan pandanganku kearah lain, namun entah kenapa bisa-bisanya aku kembali menatap kedua manik hitam jernih itu. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat semua orang tau"

.

"Heh?"

.

"Aku akan membuat semua orang tau, siapa yang berani mendekatimu, maka akan berurusan denganku" katanya dengan sebuah _smirk._ Oh god! -_-

"Dan sepertinya aku harus membuat semua orang disini tau terlebih dahulu…"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bil—"

.

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba tiba ia sudah membenamkan bibirnya di ceruk leherku. Bisa kurasakan ia menjilati leherku dengan perlahan, kemudian ia mengecupnya dan lama-lama bisa kurasakan ia mulai menghisapnya dalam.

.

"mmmhhhh…. Mmmmppphhhh…" sialan, desahanku yang anggun itu harus keluar.

.

Entahlah, setelah aku mendesah -_- bisa kurasakan ia semakin menjadi jadi. Ia menghisap leherku dengan ganas terkadang malah menggigit. "Ahh.. mmpphh… sehh… un… mmmpphh…."

.

Setelah desahan keduaku itu. ia melepaskan bibirnya dan agak memberi spasi jarak. Ia menatapku dengan intens. Entah kenapa aku selemah ini.

.

Kemudian ia melepaskan tubuhku, karna benar-benar lemas, aku langsung terduduk. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang memanas. Dasar namja sialan! Aku langsung menatapnya sengit penuh amarah.

"Jangan berani sampai kau tutupi atau berniat untuk kau hilangkan! Jika aku tau bekas 'cinta' ku yang banyak itu tak terlihat sama, maka jangan salahkan jika aku membuat tanda yang lain! Kali ini baru dileher, jika kau berani melanggar… maka seluruh tubuhmu akan menjadi sasarannya Xi Luhan" jelasnya sambil berpaling pergi, tak lupa ia memberikanku sebuah _wink _yang lebih menakutkan karna ekspresinya sangat datar.

.

Aku yang tak tau apa-apa hanya melongo, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiriku.

.

"Semua orang melihatnya Lu" bisiknya pelan. Aku langsung melihat sekelilingku. Benar saja! Semua orang sedang menahan malu melihat adengan tadi. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kehidupan kuliah yang tentram.. hiks.

"Ya ampun Lu, tandanya banyak sekali!" kata Baekhyun.

"Tanda apa sih Bae—. MWOO?! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ada banyak baek? Kau tau cara menghilang kannya? Aigooo bagaimana ini? Ah ah ottokee?"

"OH SEHUNNNNN!" teriakku kencang. Namja gila itu, si kampret sialan biadab bedebah itu.. aish… bagimana aku bisa berjalan dengan tenang jika nanti semua orang melihat bekas bibir yang keunguan di leherku yang putih. Sialan sialan sialan! Aku akan membalasmu! Lihat saja!

.

.

_Ini bukan cinta! Bukan! Bukaaaannn! Bukkaannn! Tidak mungkin ini cinta! Lihat saja Oh Sehun! Sialan sialan sialann! Aku akan membalasmu! Lihat saja! Sarang aniya! Sarang aniya! Sarang aniya! Dia pikir dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkanku kembali?! Heh! Andwe! Andwee! Andweee! Aboejiiii~~~~ selamatkan anakmu ini! Huaaaaaa!_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Ask Me, Ask Me, Now!

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Mission 3: Ask Me, Ask Me, Now!**

.

.

Selama libur 2 hari itu, Luhan benar-benar membereskan apartemennya hingga terlihat benar-benar rapi. Ia tak keluar kemana-mana dan berkutat dengan tugas Jung _songsaenim._ Bahkan ia tak sudi harus bertanya dengan tetangga sebelahnya itu, yang notaben adalah teman sekelompoknya. Lebih baik ia mengerjakannya sendiri, dan tinggal ia beri nama orang itu saat ia mengumpulkan. _Perfect!_

_Namja _bermata rusa itu baru keluar dari apartemennya saat malam hari untuk mencari bahan makanan yang sudah menipis. Atau lebih tepatnya, sekerdus ramyun, sosis, dan berbagai makanan lainnya yang tinggal digoreng. Ia hanya memakai celana _training _dan kaus oblong yang ia tutupi dengan jaket kremnya. Dan jangan lupa dengan syal bermotif garis hitam putih yang ia pinjam dari Baekhyun dari kejadian hari itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang ingin sekali ia lupakan. 'UUhuhuh' hanya itu responnya apabila ia teringat. Yang menurutnya aneh adalah.. kenapa Baekhyun saat itu membawa syal? Tapi '_I don't give a damn' _

Seperti biasa, saat ia hendak kembali ke apartemennya, ia akan berjalan biasa sampai akhirnya ia akan berjalan sambil berjinjit jinjit seperti maling saat berjalan di depan apartemen nomor 1204 itu dan kembali berjalan biasa saat sudah melewatinya. Dengan cepat ia memasukan nomor sandinya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Rasanya menyenangkan, karna sekarang pihak apartemen telah menganti keamanan mereka dengan yang lebih baik. Tapi, sesampainya didalam rumah. Luhan merasakan ada yang berbeda ketika ia tinggalkan beberapa menit tadi. Ia melirik kesetiap sudut ruangan. Namun ketika ia yakin itu hanya perasaannya saja, ia kembali tak peduli dan pergi kedapur untuk menata bahan makanannya.

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 3: Ask Me, Ask Me, Now!**

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 09:14 saat ia dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki lorong di jurusan bisnis menegemen itu. Bukan karna ia bangun terlambat atau karna ia terjebak macet di tengah jalan tapi karna memang ia sengaja.

Luhan memakai baju yang memiliki kerah sampai keleher yang berwarna _blue black _sekaligus _coat _hitam favoritnya, celana hitam, dan sepatu biru gelapnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang memancarkan aura keputusasaan hanya dari apa yang ia kenakan. Salahkan Oh Sehun yang membuatnya harus membeli beberapa setel baju dengan model yang sama agar menutupi bekas _kissmark _yang tak hilang-hilang meski sudah ia bersihkan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir untuk mencuil bagian yang ada bekas keunguan itu dengan pisau -_-.

"Persetan dengan ancamannya. Aku tidak takut!" katanya disela-sela larinya. "Semoga aku tidak takut…" lanjutnya dengan bibir yang digigit.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia buka pintu kelasnya. Beruntung ia tak mendapati dosennya, dan segera melangkah untuk duduk. Dari bawah sini ia bisa melihat Oh Sehun yang baru saja melangkah menuju tempat favoritnya. Kursi belakang.

Namja berwajah datar itu memakai kemeja putih panjang yang ia masukan kedalam celana abu-abu panjangnya. Tak lupa dengan dasi hitam yang bertengger dilehernya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat dewasa. Lebih tepatnya, seorang Xi Luhan terpesona dengan sosok Oh Sehun yang sekarang balik memandangnya dengan senyuman manis. Kemeja putih itu sangat ketat sehingga menampilkan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang . . . bagaimana menjelaskannya… sumpah demi tuhan, Luhan sekilas melihat cahaya yang bersinar disekitar namja itu.

Buru-buru ia gelengken kepalanya. _"Bodoh sekali kau Xi Luhan. Kau tak boleh terpesona! Ani ani ani! Kau harus pertahankan harga dirimu! Tadi kau hanya terkejut saja okee! Oke! Ya pokoknya begitu! Pokoknya begitu!"_

"Oppa!" panggil Ji Yeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan berjalan kearah _yeoja _dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam yang sama dengannya. Ji Yeon menepuk-nepuk kursi yang sudah sengaja Luhan pesan dari kemarin. Ini adalah rencananya untuk menjauhi namja haus belaian -_- macam Sehun.

Ji Yeon duduk di deret paling depan bagian kanan seperti biasa, namun kali ini ia duduk di kursi paling ujung, deret depan itu sudah penuh kecuali satu kursi tepat disebelah Ji Yeon. Ya, itu kursi yang Luhan pesan.

"_Gomawo _Ji Yeon-ah. _Mian_, jika aku merepotkanmu. Hehe"

"_Aniyo, Oppa_! Aku malah senang kau duduk disampingku. Dengan begini aku punya teman ngobrol. Hihihi"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ji Yeon. "_Oppa_! Banyak orang yang menitipiku hadiah untukmu! Aku kesal, memang aku penitipan barang? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung memberikannya padamu ya?"

"_Jongmal_? Ah, maaf Ji Yeon-ah. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanm—"

_BRAAAK!_

Belum selesai Luhan bicara, tiba-tiba suara meja yang dipukul terdengar keras dikelasnya yang sangat hening itu. _Namja _bersurai hitam itu hanya menutup bola matanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "_Omoo, omooo, ottoke, ottoke? Bisa-bisa nanti pulang aku sudah tak bernyawa.. Aboeji! Tolong anakmu aboeji!"_. Sedang Ji Yeon melihat kesumber suara. Kemudian ia berbisik kearah Luhan.

"_Oppa_, perasaanku saja atau memang disin—"

"Bukan perasaanmu Ji Yoen-ah. Tapi memang aura membunuh yang pekat itu terasa menusuk kearah kita" ujar Luhan sambil berbisik. Sejujurnya namja bermata rusa itu sedang ketakutan setengah mati.

Dan Ji Yeon hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Karna mereka tau, kedua mata elang itu siap mengoyak tubuh mereka jika berbicara lebih lanjut sampai akhirnya dosen yang mengajar masuk.

Ketika dosennya sedang mengabsen, entah kenapa Luhan tak memperhatikan dan sibuk berkutat membaca bukunya. Sampai ia sadar dosennya selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Jadi yang tidak masuk hari ini hanya Oh Luhan?" tanya dosen itu sekali lagi.

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget dan berteriak kencang. "MWOOOO?!" nggak nyante -_-

Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kenapa . . . mm siapa namamu nak?" tanya Dosen itu.

"Saya Xi Luhan _Saem_" jawab Luhan kalem. Dosen itu kemudian membolak-balik daftar absennya, yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, tapi apa ini benar kelasmu? Tapi disini tidak ada mahasiswa yang bernama Xi Luhan, yang ada Oh Luhan, nak"

Luhan melongo. Apa-apaan ini? Dan Oh Luhan? -_-

Luhan memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan melirik dengan pandangan membunuh. "Oh… sehunnnn!" teriaknya geram. _"Dia benar-benar ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung! Sialan!"_

.

.

.

**Luhan Prov**

Si biadab tak bermatabat sialan itu benar-benar, untung aku bisa berlari kekantin sebelum ia menangkapku dan mencabuliku (-_-) seperti 2 hari lalu. Dan entah kenapa semua orang sekarang menatapku dengan berbisik-bisik. _Oh hell_, apa lagi yang salah? Aku sedang tak berniat pergi kepemakaman dengan baju seperti ini.

Aku duduk di tempat biasa, sambil menunggu Baekhyun dan si _Princess wannabe _itu. Baekhyun sudah mengirimiku pesan jika ia ada urusan sebentar dengan dosennya sehingga akan sedikit terlambat diacara makan siang kami. Dan saat pintu kantin itu dibuka, aku melihat Kwanghee yang berjalan dengan tergesa di belakang seorang namja yang aku tau sekarang namanya Siwan.

"Tapi, tapi Siwan-ah, aku masih mencintaimu! ini tak boleh berakhir! _Andwe! ANDWEEEE!_" teriaknya sambil memutar tubuh Siwan yang terpaku di tempatnya sekarang. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku dan sedikit memundurkan wajahku saking kagetnya dengan teriakan _Princess _gila itu.

"Dengarkan aku Kwanghee _Sun—_"

"_Princess!_" ralatnya dengan mata yang menakutkan. Aku hanya geleng geleng kepala. Bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah idiot seperti itu.

"Oke, _Princess _Kwanghee… aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali.. aku sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat bersamamu. Jadi… _mian_.." kata Siwan dengan nada yang baik. Menurutku.

"Hiks… oke… fine…" akhirnya Kwanghee berbalik dan berjalan kearah mejaku. Tapi entah kenapa Siwan masih ditempatnya. Apa ia _ambeien_ sehingga tak bisa duduk? _Ah molla._

"Aihuhuhiha.. hihi..huhu..hiks…huhu..hihi..haha.. hiks hiks" entah kenapa rasa kasianku kepada Kwanghee menguap saat mendengar isakannya yang sangat aneh dan tak berkelas. Sampai akhirnya ia menatap tajam kearahku. _Oh no, it can't be good._

Kemudian air mukanya berubah tegas, atau lebih terbilang galak tapi sedikit _menthel _-_- dan berbalik menuju Siwan.

_"__Fine! I'll go!_ Aku masih punya harga diri oh yeaaah! Dan jangan pernah! Jangan pernah! Kau berfikir untuk menghubungi nomer baruku! Jangan pernah ookkkeeeyyy! Jangan pernah menghubungiku di _five five five zero one two nine!_ Karna di _five five five zero one two nine_ aku.. tak akan mengangkat telponmu! Huh! Awas kau! iihh!"

Oke Kwanghee, kau benar-benar idiot -_-. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata begitu dengan gaya yang iyuuuh dan sekarang berjalan kearahku. Baru berapa langkah dan ia kembali berbalik. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya Siwan sudah tau akan hal itu dan tetap ditempatnya. Oh great -_-

"Daaan aku sudah bilang, okeeey kau _namja _tampan! Jangan pernah menelpon di five five five zero one two nine, karna aku tak akan pernah mengangkatnya. Okeeeee! Kau mengerti? Huh! Bubyeee! Ih!"

Kali ini Siwan sudah pergi, dan Kwanghee sedang duduk disampingku. Tiba-tiba ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di keduatanganya. Dan bisa kudengar ia mulai terdesak. "MUWAHAHAHAHA.! HAHAHA! HUUAAAAA! HUAHAHAHA! Hiks hiks hiks" kali ini aku tak berniat menenangkannya karna aku tak tau bagian mana ia tertawa dan bagian mana ia menangis -_-

Aku bisa mendengar lengkingan dari pintu kantin. "Luuuuuuuheeeeeennnnnnnn~~" tanpa melihatpun aku sudah bisa tau jika itu Baekhyun. Ia berlari dengan senang kearah mejaku. Sambil terus-terusan tersenyum. Namun "Apa yang dilakukan bayi besar itu disitu" tanyanya dengan wajah jijik dan tangan menunjuk Kwanghee.

"Lupakan saja. Kenapa Baek? Wajahmu bahagia sekali?" tanyaku saat ia sudah duduk di kursi depan mejaku yang kosong.

"Dia bahagia setelah _appa _member kami kartu kredit hari ini, Luhan _Hyung_" jawab Kai malas sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun. Ia membawa sepotong sandwich yang aku tau ia ambil di kantin. Dan sepertinya tangisan Kwanghee terhenti. Molla

Baekhyun mengeluarkan Kartu kredit dan dompetnya. "Dimana aku harus menaruh kartu suci ini? Mm? apa aku harus menaruh di jendela kecil ini agar semua orang bisa melihat? Atau mm? ah, lebih bagus jika aku menaruhnya di sloth ini. Nah it's perfect!" katanya bermonolog sendiri. Aku mencoba meminta sandwich yang dibawa Kai dan ia dengan senang hati memberikannya.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! . . . . I don't care!" balas Kai dengan wajah menyebalkan yang dibalas dengan jitakan dari Baekhyun.

"Nice Place" aku melihat Kwanghee yang sudah ceria kembali. "mmm… Baek… boleh kah aku…." Kwanghee mengulum bibirnya sendiri sambil terlihat malu-malu. Demi tuhan ia terlihat sangat memuakkan!. "Oke.. perlakukan dengan lembut! Dia masih kecil" kali ini aku sadar jika Baekhyun memang sama idiotnya. Ia memberikan dompetnya itu, dan Kwanghee hanya berooh ria.

"Ckckck. _Hyung _seharusnya kau tak perlu pusing-pusing seperti itu, taruh dimanapun yang penting kau membawanya" ujar Kai yang sekarang sibuk mengecek kantong celana dan meraba-raba (?) tubuhnya. "_Damn!_aku taruh dimana tadi" umpatnya, sedang aku mencoba menikmati sandwich.

"Heh, pesek! Kenapa kau bisa tak habis pikir?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ckck! Cause I'm _manly _hyung! To the mat!" jawabnya asal. "Sebenarnya dimana aku menaruhnya! Uugh!". Saat aku menyantap Sandwich itu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu seperti plastik didalamnya, dan aku langsung melirik Kai dengan pandangan malas. "Affa infi?" tanyaku dengan sebuah benda dari plastik berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedang kugigit.

"Ah, Gomawo Luhan Hyung. That's right! Aku menggunakannya untuk meratakan mutart di sandwich ku. Hehehe" katanya sambil mengambil kartu kredit itu dari gigiku.

"WHAT?! KAU MENGGUNAKANNYA UNTUK APA?!" teriak Kwanghee nggak nyante.

"Sudahlah, dia memang jorok _Hyung_" jawab Baekhyun menengahi. "Mmmpphhh, apakah kita harus menggunakannya untuk membeli sepatu yang sedang diskon di mall itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Why?" tanya Kai.

"Because I'm CUTE! To the mat!" balas Baekhyun malas. Ia memutar kepalanya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali berseri. "Hyung Hyung! Lihat, bukankah itu Minho? Kau tak mau mengajaknya jadi pasanganmu di _Last Waltz_?"

"Oh ya, kau benar sekali. Minggir! Aku akan duduk di meja yang dekat dengannya!" tiba-tiba Kwanghee bangkit dan berjalan ke meja disamping Minho.

"Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me. . . . . "

"Sangat menyedihkan" timpal Kai yang melihat teman Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Diam kau bocah!" teriak Kwanghee dari meja yang berada dua kaki dari mejaku. "Ask me, ask me, ask me Naaauuuuuwww (now)!. Ask me, ask me naaaauuuuuwwww (now)!" aku hanya geli melihat tingkah seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku tahun terakhir kuliah dan bertingkah memalukan seperti itu.

"Apa diacara itu kita harus membawa pasangan Baek?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Itu seperti acara Prom Hyung" jawab Kai yang dibalas Pukulan ringan dari Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun memandangku intens, aku bingung, kenapa ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dipendam? Apa ia masih ingin tau tentang kejadian 2 hari lalu? Bahkan aku tak mau membahasnya. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh, Baek. Lihat bukankah itu Chanyeol?" dan dengan kalimat itu ia langsung menoleh kearah yang kutunjukan. Kearah seorang namja yang sedang menghampiri perempuan cantik yang bernama Choi Sulli itu. bahkan dari sini aku bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"So, Sulli… Mpp… aku hanya berfikir mungkin, kau ngg… jika pergi kesuatu acara seperti ngg last waltz atau semacamnya… ngg mmp.. mungkin kita berdua bisa nngg pergi bersama ke acara itu. ya kalau kau tak keberatan? Hehe" berkali-kali kulihat namja yang setinggi tiang listrik itu terus-terusan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dan apa-apaan _Russian Hat _yang ia pakai itu? memang itu terlihat keren dengan kemeja lengan pendek yang ia pakai? Of course not! Itu membuatnya terlihat idiot. Sangat idiot.

"Ngg..mmpph.. bagaimana? Pesta Dansa?" ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah bunga mawar merah. Kearah Sulli yang sedang berdiri. Iya mereka berbicara sambil berdiri. Dan kulihat Baekhyun meremas-remas bajunya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan amarah.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya kau sangat romantis Chanyeol-ah.. hahahaha.. Tapi, ngg.. sejujurnya.. aku mencari seseorang yang lebih baik. Sowrryy…" balas Sulli sambil melengang pergi.

"Ah… junjung tinggi kejujuran! Aha..hiks" tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk di kursi kosong itu.

"Poor Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun dengan suara memelas.

"Oh ya, aku bahkan tak bisa menyangka ia berani mengatakan itu pada Sulli. Hahaha! Itu sangat memalukan. hahahaha" tawa Kai yang langsung diberi _death glare _oleh Baekhyun. Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe.. ngg… lihat sisi positifnya Baekhie Hyung! Bukankah terluka membuatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang manusia? Hehe? He?" dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tau Kai? Seharusnya kau membaca buku! Haha"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kai Bingung.

"I. Don't. Care. as long you stop talking!" ujar Baekhyun kasar, aku memberikan kode untuk menemui Chanyeol. _Kau harus menghiburnya_. Tapi ia terlihat ragu. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membuatnya yakin. Dan ia tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju Chanyeol. "I'll be back"

.

.

"Hai Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun

"Sorry I'll Move!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "No! No no no! duduklah!" ujar Baekhyun panik. Dan Chanyeol hanya menurut. "M..ngg… aku hanya mau bilang. Aku melihat apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Sulli tadi. Menurutku itu sangat tak adil. Pasti banyak orang yang mau pergi ke Last Waltz dengan seseorang yang baik sepertimu.. jadi bersemangatlah!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Oh yang benar saja, sekarang mereka bicara dengan sangat pelan.

"Yes. Kau luar biasa dan jangan lupakan hal itu! dah!" Akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju arahku. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum bahagia, tapi bisa kulihat ia berfikir sebentar dan berdiri.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Last Waltz denganku?!" teriak Chanyeol terang-terang.

Baekhyun membatu ditempatnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Kai cepat cepat memberikan tanda silang . "Nooo! Hyuuung! Nooo!" teriak Kai nggak nyante. Aku melihatnya sedikit. Dasar adik bodoh.

Sedangkan aku memberikan dua jempol. Seakan berteriak '_Terimmaaaa Baeekkk!_'. Dan kemudian ia berbalik. "My Pleasuree" jawab Baekhyun yang aku tau ia tersenyum.

"Trima kasih Baek, hehe… sahabat terbaikku pasti tak akan percaya.. hehe" Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai Mom. Kau pasti tak akan percaya!" dan aku bisa menebak muka Baekhyun yang bingung dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan. Meninggalkan Kwanghee yang sibuk dengan "ask me, ask me, ask me naaaauuuuwwww"-nya dan Kai yang sudah masuk karna ada kelas tambahan. Kami berdua berjalan menuju taman universitas sambil bercakap-cakap. Hingga…

"Lu, kau mengajak siapa ke acara itu? bukankah acaranya tinggal seminggu lagi? Kau tak mau pergi dengan tampang merana kan?"

"Aku… ng… aku akan mengajak Kai! Tentu saja! Kai! Hehe" jawabku setelah berfikir keras. "Kau seharusnya bahagia, Chanyeol mau mengajakmu ke acara itu"

"Tentu saja, Lu! Aku bahagia sekaliii~~~ apalagi si Jong In jorok itu mau me-remake penampilan Chanyeol dari si –cupu-chic menjadi man-chic. Hehehe. Baru kali ini aku merasa mempunyai adik yang berguna. Baru kali ini… ya meski aku tau nanti ia akan meminta imbalan. Tapi tak masalah. Hehe" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi lu… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Apa Baek?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan dengan … ini?" Baekhyun menyodorkan handphone-nya yang memperlihan gallery fotonya. Ia memperbesar foto itu. dan kemudian . . .

"MWORAGO?! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriakku sambil membulatkan mata saking tak percayanya. Bisa-bisa aku gila gara-gara ini.

"Ku fikir kau tau, Lu. Padahal berita ini sudah di temple. Di seluruh madding universitas. Kau benar tak tau?"

Mulutku menganga lebar. Jadi tadi ramai-ramai karena hal ini? Jadi semua orang memandangku sambil berbisik karena ini? "Siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan mading Baek?!" tanyaku tak sabar dengan gigi yang bergemertak menahan amarah. Ini berita bohong! Apa-apaan ini! Sial sial sialll!

"Klub mading sih seharusnya. Memang kenap— ya ya ya! Kau mau kemana Lu? Jangan bilang kau mau mengamuk di ruangan klub mereka Lu? Ya! XI Luhan! Dengarkan aku! Yaaa! Tunggu! Jangan kesana! Yaaa!"

Tak kupedulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggilku. Aku sudah tak peduli, akan ku mutilasi semuanya! Huaaaaaa! Citraku di universitas ini bisa hilang hanya karna berita palsu seperti itu! ya ampun! Cobaan apa lagi ini? Apa salahkuu?! Hiiiihhhhhh!

Aku sebenarnya mendengar Baekhyun yang meneriakiku dan menarik tanganku untuk menjauh saat sudah hampir sampai di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan "KLUB MADING". Aku sudah tak tahan.

"Lu, dengar kan aku! Jebal! Plis! Aku mohon! Plis Lu! Jangan masuk kesana! Aku mohon! Jebbbaaallll! Kali ini saja! Ya, Lu? Ya? Yak Xi Luh—"

Persetan dengan teriakan Baekhyun!

Kalian fikir tidak marah apabila fotomu yang sedang dicabuli di tengah kantin dipajang. Oke lebih tepatnya di cium. Atau apalah namanya itu. dan diatasnya bertuliskan. "XI LUHAN, TUNANGAN OH SEHUN" What the hell -_- aku tidak sudi, lebih baik aku mati! Oke mungkin tidak juga. Hehe.. tapi aku tidak sudi! Hih.

Aku membanting pintu gedung itu dengan kasar sampai terdengar bunyi _BRAAAK _yang sangat keras. Semua mata saat itu tertuju padaku. "SIAPA YANG MENULIS ARTIKEL ITU?!" teriakku frustasi.

Semua orang disitu tersentak kaget dan takut-takut menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dengan pintu tertutup. "Ke.. ketua… kami yang.. menulisnya.. Luhan sshi…" ujar namja itu takut-takut. Aku tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menyeretku tak sabar. Tapi apa peduliku, kemudian aku beranjak dengan Baekhyun yang masih mencoba menyeretku meski itu tak berguna.

Dengan kasar kubuka pintu itu. "APA MASALAHMU HA—" tiba-tiba mulutku tercekat. Mataku membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat kukendalikan diriku. Aku menatap ketua klub madding itu dengan wajah datar. Kemudian melirik Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika dia ketuanya? Hah!"

"Karna kau tidak bertanya Luhan _Babo_!" balasnya dengan suara pelan.

_Namja _berkemeja putih panjang itu melebarkan matanya. Tak ia pedulikan kepentingannya lagi (aku melihatnya tadi sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu). Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Maaf, aku salah ruang. Ini bukan toiletnya Baek! Aku kan sudah bilang! Ah, _mian _sudah mengganggu" dengan cepat kututup pintu itu. Dan segera mungkin keluar dari tempat sialan itu.

.

_GREB!_

_._

Tangan besar itu menarik tangan kananku dan mendorongku masuk keruangannya. Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu itu. Dan sekarang aku harus merutuki kebodohanku. _Oh man, it can't be good! _

"Kau … kau mau apa Oh Sehun?!" teriakku saat ia menampakkan seringai menakutkannya. Oh man.. aboeji… tolonglah anakmu ini! Huwaaaaaaa!

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SIDE STORY 1: Morning Byun Family **

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Byun, seorang _namja_ berkulit Tan sedang duduk gelisah di salah satu sofa sambil terus mengerak-gerakan kakinya. Sampai akhirnya keluar _namja_ mungil bersurai ungu magenta dengan kulit yang kontras dari _namja _sebelumnya turun dari lantai dua dan menuju kearah sofa yang lain.

"Kenapa _appa _memanggil kita untuk _family meeting _sepagi ini? Aku benci _family meeting_!" ujar Byun Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu terus terusan mencakar-cakar sofa yang ia duduki.

"_What you do_?" tanya Baekhyun mengejek adiknya dan kemudian duduk.

"Apa maksudmu bilang '_What you do_?' apa yang sudah kau lakukan _Hyung_?" balas Kai tak terima.

Baekhyun kemudian melipat tangannya didada sambil duduk nyaman. "Aku tak melakukan apapun" jawab Baekhyun cuek. "Atau lebih tepatnya _I never do anything_" lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah adiknya itu dengan sorot mata _hanya kau yang pasti melakukan sesuatu_ dan terus tersenyum. Mengejek tentunya.

"O. oke, _Hyung_. Tidak masalah siapa yang berbuat sesuatu , mm selama kita terus bersatu, _stay strong_, dan terus bersama-sama" Jelas Kai sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya mantap. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Dan saat itu juga Byun Joon Myun, atau biasa dipanggil _Mr._ Suho, berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah dihuni kedua anak semata wayangnya. Kai yang melihat ayahnya langsung berteriak.

"He did it! He did it! Aku melihatnya dengan kedua bola mataku! Kau seharusnya malu dengan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun!" kata Kai sambil terus menunjuk _Hyung_nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kata-kata _stay strong_ mu tadi, tuan-pecundang yang suka berkhianat" balas Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

"_Don't worry_, Baekkie. Aku tau kau tak melakukan apapun" bela _Mr. _Suho sambil terus melirik Kai dengan pandangan tajam.

Kai yang merasa tak bersalah juga akhirnya berkata. "Aku juga tak melakukan apapun, _appa_!"

"Atau lebih tepatnya belum" sambung Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pukulan pelan dikapala oleh ayahnya.

"_I Know_" balas _Mr. _Suho masih melirik tajam Kai.

"Tapi kenapa _appa _melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kai merasa tak nyaman.

"Karna ini menyenangkan" balas ayahnya dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau adalah _appa _yang sangat sangat kejam. Huh!" kali ini Kai melipat tangannya didada seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Oh ya? Apakah _appa _mu yang sangat sangat kejam ini akan memberikanmu ini?" tanya _Mr. _Suho sambil mengambil dua benda berbentuk plastik persegi panjang dari kantong celananya.

"Kartu kredit!" pekik kedua anaknya bahagia. Kai langsung memeluk ayahnya di leher sedang Baekhyun terus terusan melihat kartunya dengan pandangan berbinar. "_My First grand credit card_…. Mulai hari ini… aku .—"

"Dan itu hanya untuk keperluan darurat!" lanjut _Mr. _Suho memotong imajinasi anaknya. Sedang Baekhyun langsung melirik benci kearahnya. _Apppppaaaaaaa!_

"Hati-hati _appa_! Seseorang akan membuat tagihanmu membengkak~" kata Kai sambil memoyongkan mulutnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Baek, gunakan kartu itu hanya jika ada masalah saat _appa _tak ada disekitarmu. Kalian berdua juga sudah tau kan jika _appa _akan sering dinas keluar kota" jelas _Mr. _Suho yang kemudian memberikan tatapan setajam silet kearah Kai.

Kai membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain, namun _Mr. _Suho masih memberikannya tatapan itu.

"Terus kenapa _appa_ masih melihatku seperti itu?"

"Karna ini masih menyenangkan" lanjutnya sampai terdengar suara bunyi bel rumah yang berbunyi. Karna merasa sudah selesai berurusan dengan kedua anaknya, ia berjalan kearah pintu depan.

Menjadi seorang _Single Parent _bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Apalagi ia ditinggal mati istrinya saat anak terakhirnya, Byun Jong In itu masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Meski begitu, ia tetap membanting tulang untuk kedua anaknya yang sudah berada dibangku kuliah. Ia tak mencari istri lagi karna tentu ia masih mencintai almarhumah istrinya dan juga ia akan menunggu hingga kedua anaknya siap menerima kehadiran orang lain di kehidupan mereka.

Menjadi seorang petinggi di departemen pemerintahan, dengan rumah besar, tanpa pembantu, dan lagi setiap harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan suara-suara melingking dari kedua anaknya yang bertengkar hebat, membuat hidupnya melelahkan. Tapi… selama ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia kedua anaknya itu, maka semangatnya akan selalu bangkit.

"_Jongmal Gomawo Appa! _Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu kecewa!" teriak Baekhyun saat ayahnya berjalan kepintu depan. "Karna kita berdua cukup dewasa untuk menghendel tanggung jawab ini… _right_ Jong In?" lanjutnya dengan nada tak percaya diakhir kata. Atau lebih tepatnya saat ia bilang 'Jong In'.

"Benar sekali, _Hyung_!"

Dan tiba-tiba Kai mengecek kantong celananya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat. "Okee, aku lupa menaruh kartu ku" dan kemudian ia mencari dibalik sofa dan . . . . "OH! Ini dia!" serunya saat akhirnya ia menemukan kartunya yang berada dikolong meja, jangan tanya mengapa kartu itu ada disana. "Oh! Dan… sikat gigiku! Aku sudah mencarinya sejak 2 hari lalu"

Hell. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak menyikat gigimu sejak 2 hari lalu?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan jijik. "_Hyung_! Jangan berlagak bodoh! Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu.. hehe"

"Iyuuuuuhhhhhhh! Ya Byun Jong In! turun! Jangan kabur! Kemari! Akan kupatahkan kedua tanganmu! Dasar _dongsaeng _gilaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun mulai merasa gila.

"Baek! Ada yang mencarimu!" tiba-tiba ayahnya berteriak dari arah depan. Sehingga mau tak mau ia harus melupakan untuk menghajar adik kurang ajarnya dan berjalan kesumber suara.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok namja yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil bercakap dengan _appa_-nya.

.

"_Hyung_!" panggil _namja _itu riang.

.

"Ada perlu apa kemari . . . . . . ?" tanyanya dengan nada senang.

**.**

**END of Side Story 1**

**..**

**Gimana? suka sama side storynya enggak? rcl ya :)**


	4. The Request

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 4: The Request**

.

.

Sehun berjalan memutari Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Namja bermata rusa itu belum menemukan akal untuk bisa kabur tanpa ternodai -_- dari tempat itu. Tempat laknat dimana seorang iblis bernama Oh Sehun sedang mengengkangnya. Maksudku menguncinya. Dan dihiasi suara teriakan melengking yang sangat indah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun dan juga jangan lupa pukulan dan tendangan yang terus berbunyi dari balik pintu yang membatasi 'dunia' mereka.

"Jadi kau enaknya ku apakan Xio Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan lurus kearah Luhan.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" jawab Luhan sedikit sebal, namun pipinya bersemu merah. _Kenapa ia masih ingat nama itu, aish_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Padahal aku sangat suka dengan nama samaran yang sewaktu dulu kau gunakan untuk mengirimiku surat cinta yang selalu ku temukan di lok—"

"Hentikann! Ya! Ya! Jangan bahas masa lalu!" potong Luhan dengan muka yang semakin merah. _Anak ini benar-benar kampret -_-_

Sehun semakin berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. Sekarang jarak mereka mungkin hanya menjadi 2 kilan tangan. "Waeyo? Bukankah masa lalu ada untuk diingat? Xi Luhan? Ah, maksudku Xio Lu mmm atau kau mau kupanggil lagi dengan nama _Baby Lu_?"

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, ingatan tentang masa lalu perlahan mendekat kembali kearahnya. Melihat mangsanya tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, membuatnya langsung bertindak cepat. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan secara intens. Tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk namja bermata rusa itu. sedang Luhan yang tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi (ya meski ia sebenarnya sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari kemungkinan terburuk lainnya, tapi ia tak memikirkan hal ini).

Wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajah Luhan, kedua hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menutup matanya dan melemaskan bibirnya. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan tak melawan. Lebih baik menurut dari pada diperkosa nantinya -_-

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 4: The Request**

.

.

**Luhan Prov**

**.**

1 detik . . .

.

2 detik . . . .

.

5 detik. . . .

.

Ku buka mataku. Aneh sekali. Kufikir ia akan menciumku.

.

Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seringai menakutkan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri sempurna. "Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu? kau mau aku menciummu?" ujarnya dengan suara menahan tawa. Sialan. Dasar kampret. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ku dorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku. Bodoh sekali kau Xi Luhan! Bisa-bisanya berfikiran seperti itu! apa kau baru saja befikir untuk dicium oleh namja bejat itu? ya ampun Xi Luhan, dimana harga dirimu?

"Ap.. apa yang kau bicarakan! Ah sudahlah, aku masih banyak urusan. Maaf menggangumu Sehun Shii" ujarku dengan wajah menunduk sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang kuncinya menempel di tempatnya itu.

.

CKLEK!

.

Baru saja kuputar kunci itu tapi sebuah tangan besar menghalangiku. "Kau tidak menggangu" ujarnya lembut yang membuatku begidik ngeri. Sekarang dia lebih menakutkan daripada saat marah.

Ia terus-terusan menatap manik mataku. "Kenapa kau terus-terusan menghindariku?" tanyanya.

"I'm not!" sangkalku, yang sebenarnya membenarkan di dalam hati.

"Yes, you are!"

"No! oke! NOOO! I said NOOOOOO!" teriakku frustasi -_- sedang Sehun melihatku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terus apa maksud yang tadi pagi. Saat di kelas?" tanyanya skakmat.

"Weellllllll~" hanya itu yang ku katakan dengan gaya seimut mungkin. "Jadi kau cemburu dengan Ji Yeon?"

"Tentu saja!" balasnya dengan geram. Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Well, sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar Sehun sshi. Kita sedang berbicara kenapa aku duduk dengannya, kan? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Karna aku sedang berusaha mendekatinya! Ya benar, ku fikir ia tipeku. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu usahaku, kau tuan oh kissing machine I mean come on!. Uh! Uh! Lagi pula ia juga cantik, dan setia, dan tidak akan membuangku, dan . . tak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri" jelasku dengan nada mengejek. Namun ternyata ekspresi Sehun tak sesuai harapanku. Wajahnya terus dan masih datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Xi Luhan" katanya seraya melepas tangannya.

"Aku sudah boleh pergi? Jongmal?"

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. "Benar aku boleh pergi? Jinjjayo? Jongmal yo? Are you sure? really?" tanyaku tak percaya sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku. Tapi seketika aura membunuh keluar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja Xi Luhan… jika kau keesokan harinya mau melihat yoeja itu dipasung ditengah lapangan, kau bisa pergi dari sin—"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ani ani ani! Jannnngaaaannnnn! Jeballll! Aku tadi hanya bercanda buuuoodoh! Jangan bawa Ji Yeon di urusan kita. Dia hanya teman baikku. Ia tak tau apa-apa. Okeeeey? Jebal neeee? Aku tak akan pergi, jadi jangan menggangu hidup temanku. Jebal, ne?" ucapku panik. Aku tau sekali bagaimana Sehun. Ia tak pernah main-main dalam berkata. Aku tak mungkin mengorbankan temanku.

"Maka jaga jarak dengannya" ujar Sehun sengit.

"Mwo?! Aku harus menjaga jarak denganny—" Sehun memberikan _death glare _paling menakutkan "Oke" lanjutku dengan wajah tersenyum cangung

"Aku tak percaya… bisa-bisanya dulu aku berkencan dengan anak kecil sepertimu"

"Anak kecil?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jika bukan kekanakan apa namanya?!" erangku frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama, kau mengubah namaku di daftar absen. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya selain orang dalam atau bisa juga cucu rektorat, ya ini aku menyindirmu. Kedua, apa-apaan dengan berita palsu tentang tunangan tak bermutu yang kau buat itu?! apa itu tidak kekanakan? Dan belum lagi, setiap kau cemburu. Kau selalu marah dan bertingkah seperti psikopat. Kau mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan kan? Mister Oh the childish person, oh I mean come onn!"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan "strategi mendapatkan XI Luhan kembali'" balasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya membuatku mencintaimu lagi, maka tarik kembali semua berita itu!" ujarku final.

Ia tampak sedikit berfikir. "Dengan satu syarat" Oh man…. It can't be good

"Jangan menghindariku lagi" katanya dengan raut muka yang sangat sedih. Apa dia sangat mencintaiku sampai-sampai sedih saat aku mengabaikannya? Tiba-tiba ia mengingatkanku akan diriku dulu, dan tanpa kusadari seulas senyum terpampang dibibirku. Tapi aku sudah punya rencana lain. xixixixi

"Oke, itu sangat mudah kau tak usah khawat— mmpph" ia langsung memelukku erat dan melumat bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Apa kubilang? Aku tak akan keluar dari sini tanpa adegan ternodai. "Mmmppphhhh… mppphhhhh!"

Suatu hari nanti, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu OH SEHUN! Welllll~ aku tidak sekejam itu sih. Hehe, oke pokoknya aku akan membuatmu menyesal! Lihat saja! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Mmppphhhhh… mppphhhh!

.

.

.

.

**Normal PROV**

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja kantin yang biasa ia duduki bersama teman-temannya. Dari pintu masuk, ia sudah melihat Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya yang sepertinya sedang ber-_blushing _ria. "Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia sakit? Tapi, bukankah orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit?"

Namja bermata rusa itu terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum senang. "Luuuuhheeeeeeennnnnnnnn~" teriaknya sambil berlari cepat kearah Luhan yang berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Wae Baek?"

"Kau tak akan pernah percaya hal iniiii! Yiiiiipppp!" balas Baekhyun riang sambil menunjuk seorang namja disamping Kai yang bersurai merah-hitam dengan model rambut dinaikan dan berwajah tampan yang sedang menatap kearah mereka.

"Baek, apa… itu…. WOW!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya.

"I Know!" jawab Baekhyun riang.

"How?!"

"Him" Baekhyun menunjuk Kai

"Him?" balas Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya.

"I Know"

"Wuuow" Luhan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"eemm" terakhir Baekhyun membalas dengan wajah datar. "Itu Chanyeol? Kenapa sangat berbeda? Dia begitu… mm… begitu …. Mmm… begit—"

"Tampan?" sela Baekhyun. "Yeah! Tampan! You should be proud dia mau mengajakmu ke acara itu"

"I Know! Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkan itu. Lihat siapa yang akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia didunia pada malam itu? . . . . Me!" ujar Baekhyun riang dan kemudian ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya sebal. "We! Ehe, I said We. Karna kau tau kan Lu.. ngg… aku mm.. berfikir bahwa kita yang akan bahagia… hehe"

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dan duduk dimeja yang agak jauh dari tempat Chanyoel dan Kai. "Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan ide?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah kembali dengan dua nasi goreng kimchi.

"Aniyoo Baek. Aku kemarin langsung tertidur sesudah mandi, dan melupakan ide yang harus kugunakan untuk bisa menjauh dari namja gila itu" dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau fikirkan, kau bilang kemarin tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi? Tapi ya sudah. Well, kabar bagusnya aku sudah memikirkan 2 hal yang pasti kau suka Lu" ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpen dari saku kemejanya.

"Tolong bilang ini bukan ide bodoh untuk pindah ke Korea Utara" kata Luhan dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar dan berkata. "Nooooo~" kemudian ia membelakangi Luhan dan mencoret list yang pertama. _Luhan sialan. Padahal aku memikirkan hal ini sampai 3 jam!._

Kemudian ia berbalik kearah Luhan lagi dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Luhan sudah menginterupsinya. "Please, kau tak memasukan untuk mengoprasi platik wajahku dalam daftarmu kan?" lanjut Luhan dengan nada sebal. "Aikh, ah. Ceh.. ih.. FINE! Xi Luhan kau sangat menyebalkan!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoret-coret list keduanya. Dan dibalas tatapan malas Luhan.

"Sudahlah Baek, kita bisa memikirkan itu nanti saja. Aku tak mau mengacaukan moodmu. Sekarang kau harus bahagia, oke. Pasalnya seorang yang kau cintai mau mengajakmu ke acara yang menurutmu penting itu" ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang menenangkan. "Tentu saja Lu! Aku sebelumnya berfikir akan duduk terdiam dan menangis semalaman jika Chanyeol tak mengajakku. Bukankah itu bisa membuatku… mmm… so despread, so needy, so –"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. "Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me. . . . "

"So that!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kwanghee yang sedang memandangi seorang namja. "Diamlah Baek! Ask me, ask me, ask me nnaaaaaaaauuwww! You ask me, ask me, naaaauuuuwwwww! You ask me, ask me, naaaauuuuwwwww!" ya ampun Kwanghee -_-

"Oh single pills, so sad~" Kata Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil membawa barang-barangnya kemeja dimana Kwanghee duduk. "Sudahlah _Princess_. Pasti ada seseorang yang akan mengajakmu ke acara itu" lanjut Luhan. "Dan kau tak perlu bertingkah menyedihkan seperti tadi" balas Baekhyun mengejek. Langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kwanghee.

"Hyung liha— _Princess _I mean, lihat! Sepertinya Siwan berjalan kemari!"-Baekhyun

Mata Kwanghee membulat besar. "Ah jongmal? Ottoke? Ottokee? Dia pasti akan menyatakan cintanya padaku! Atau dia minta balikan? Ah ah! Apa dia malah ingin mengajakku ke Last Waltz! Yeeaah. Oh yeaaah! Pasti begitu! Pasti! Yuhuuuu~"

"Jangan terlalu berharap dada rata!" maki Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan suara teriakan Kwanghee yang cetar.. "Aku tak punya dada bodoooohhhh!" teriak Kwanghee -_-

Dan benar, Siwan menghampiri meja yang ditempati mereka bertiga itu. Kwanghee dengan bangganya berdiri. "Waeyo? Kau sudah sadar salahmu? Hhhaaaaahhhhh?!" ujarnya dengan tangan melipat didada. _You know what I mean, right? _

"Oke, sebenarnya aku kesini mau bilang sesuatu sun—"

"PRINCESSSS!" teriak Kwanghee tak terima. LuBaek langsung memutar matanya malas.

"—Princess Kwanghee, sunbae" lanjut Siwan takut-takut. "Oke, ak—"

"No! Bilang saja kau mencintaiku!" potong Kwanghee cepat.

"Oke, ak—"

"No! mulai dari awal!"

"Oke, ak—"

"No! lupakan! Percepat dibagian akhir!"

Siwan menatap Kwanghee datar. "Bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

"I can't you pick!" mata Kwanghee sudah berseri-seri. "Bilang saja kau ingin mengajakku ke Last Waltz dan menginginkanku kembali dihidupmu. Ya kan? Ya kan? Pasti iya! Harus iya! Neeeee? Oke, ne"

"Oke, sebenarnya aku kemari hanya ingin bilang sesuatu . . . . "

.

Kwanghee masih berseri-seri, sedang LuBaek sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

.

"tolong kembalikan sepatu yang masih sunbae pinjam" ujar Siwan sambil menunduk.

Luhan langsung melihat kearah Kwanghee yang wajahnya sudah ditekuk-tekuk dan hendak memakan orang. Bibirnya sudah mengrucut sangat jelek.

"AHHH! MOLLLAAA! KA! KA! Pergiii! Pergii kau sialaaannnn! Kubilang pergiiii! Huuwaaaaaaaahhhhh! Ambilll sepatu klampret ini! Bawa ini keliang kuburmu! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga! Kemari kau! KEMMAARRRIIIIIII"

Kwanghee sudah berlari dengan sangat ganas mengejar Siwan. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Lu, Mmm.. kau sudah mendapat pasangan?"

"Aku tidak datang keacara itu" ujar Luhan dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, Luhan sampai kelasnya saat jam masuk kurang satu menit. Bedanya kali ini, ia kuliah siang. Ji Yeon sudah melambaikan tangannya menyambut _oppa_-nya tercinta. Namun saat Luhan hendak duduk, sebuah tangan menyeretnya pergi.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Aku bilang untuk tidak menghindariku kan"

Dan Luhan hanya diam saja mengikuti namja yang menyeretnya itu duduk di kursi paling belakang. Hening, sampai akhirnya Jung Songsaenim datang. Dan saat itu juga Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Selama pelajaran mata kuliah itu, Luhan terus terusan terdiam. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Sampai beberapa menit terakhir suara itu membuatnya menegang "Tolong segera kumpulkan tugas kalian" akhirnya kata-kata yang menakutkan itu keluar juga dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu.

_Mampus, aku lupa membawa tugas. Bisa-bisa aku nilaiku C atau malah D nantinya. Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa aku disuruh mengulang semester awal lagi? Aku tidak mau, ah ottokee? Ottokkeeee?_

"Xi Luhan!" Panggil Jung songsaenim dari arah depan. Luhan yang gelagapan langsung berdiri. "Ah,… N…nee songsaenim?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Tugasm—"

"Maafkan aku songsaenim! Aku lupa membawanya! Jika, anda mau menghukumku hukum saja, atau anda ingin aku mengambil sekarang? Ah ya benar, saya akan mengambilnya dengan berlari jika perlu, ah jangan saem, saya capek. Saya naik bis saja kalo perlu. Yang penting jangan memberikanku nilai C saem. Tolong maafkan saya saem, saya tau saya ceroboh dan sedikit pelupa, ya meski saya sangat _lovable _dan_ adorable _tentunya. Tapi saya sudah benar-benar mengerjak—"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Xi Luhan?" tanya Jung Songsaenim bingung. "Ah, ne?" kali ini Luhan juga ikutan bingung.

"Terus yang ditanganku ini tugas siapa kalau bukan milikmu? Padahal disini tertulis Xi Luhan?" tanya Jung songsaenim semakin bingung yang diikuti oleh Luhan dengan muka melongo. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum geli dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dibangkunya lagi.

"Maafkan Xi Luhan, saem. Dia memang pelupa" ujar Sehun akhirnya yang diiringi anggukan oleh Jung Songsaenim.

"Baiklah, semuanya coba kalian contah Xi Luhan! Meski ia mahasiswa baru, tapi ia dengan semangat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik dan cepat! Bahkan hanya satu hari ia sudah menyelesaikan 20 halaman essai yang kubuat. Nah, Xi Luhan. Karna semangatmu, aku memberikan nilai A +. Jadi teruslah seperti ini kedepannya" ujar jung songsaenim panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis kearah Luhan.

Melongo lebar. Hanya itu yang mengekspresikan emosi Luhan saat itu. ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dengan cepat ia melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum geli. "Kau kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicaraka—" belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah bibir sudah menempel di pipi kirinya.

_CHU_

Luhan mencium lembut pipi kiri Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan dengan cepat juga ia melepaskan ciuman lembut itu.

"Ah, mm… anu… ah… mian Sehun-sshi. Lupakan hal tadi" jelasnya dengan gugup dan segera bangkit setelah mendengar bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Namun dengan sigap Sehun menahannya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu setelah menciumku" ujarnya tajam. "Baiklah akan kulupakan. Tapi aku minta hadiahku sekarang"

"Hadiah apa? Ulang tahunmu masih 3 minggu lagi!" bentak Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah gembira.

"Aku hanya .. well.. memberikan semacam kiasan. Ash sudahlah. Hadiah apa?" Luhan mulai salah tingkah.

"Karna aku sudah mengerjakan tugasmu"

"Oh Oke, kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Apa saja" balas Luhan cepat.

"Apa saja?" tanya Sehun lagi memastikan namun kali ini matanya terbuka lebar.

"Tentu! Apa saj—" baru sadar apa yang ia katakan, Luhan langsung mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya untuk meralat kata-katanya harus sirna, karna sekarang Sehun sudah mengeluarkan smirk menakutkannya.

"Aku minta . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. The Slave

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 5: The Slave (Special HunHan)**

.

.

.

**LUHAN PROV**

Aku melangkah masuk ke apartemen bernomor 1204 itu dengan wajah ditekuk sangat jelek, ya mesti aku akan tetap terlihat manly. Yaaa! Kalian tidak percaya? Aish molla, Of course aku manly. Ji Yeon yang bilang.

Benar-benarrrrr! Aku bisa gilaa! Lihatlah ruangan ini, aku bahkan bisa menyebutnya tempat pembuangan sampah karna saking kotornya. Baju-baju kotor yang berserakan dimana-mana. Di sofa, bahkan diatas TV juga ada -_-. Sampah snack disetiap sudut ruangan, dan saat aku memasuki dapurnya…. Ya ampun…. Gundukan piring kotor yang tingginya sampai 1 kaki itu sudah menungguku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan kearahku. "Kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Nah, cepat kau bereskan ini semua" ujarnya sambil memutar jarinya keseluruh ruangan. "Budakku" . . . .

"Saem…saem..saem… say whaatt?!" teriakku dengan mulut melongo.

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 5: The Slave (Special HunHan)**

.

.

**Normal Prov**

**.**

**.**

"Saem.. saem… saem?" Sehun mengreyitkan dahinya tanda ia sedang bingung. "Mwo? Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, I was shock here, oke" jawab Luhan sekenanya. Dan Sehun langsung menunjukan wajah datar. "Aish molla! Aku tak mau melakukan ini! Kau jorok sekali tuan Oh! Aku tak mau kutuan! Hih!" ujar Luhan, meski sebenarnya Luhan tak tau apa hubungannya membersihkan ruangan dengan kutuan ia kemudian bergegas menuju arah pintu. Sampai akhirnya suara Sehun yang menakutkan terdengar.

"Sekali saja, Sekali saja kau langkahkan kakimu keluar dari pintu itu, aku tak yakin hidupmu akan sama lagi dikemudian harinya" -_-

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan berbalik dan menatap sinis Sehun. "Dasar pengancam!" sengitnya. Daripada diperkosa, lebih baik menurut. pikirnya yang kemudian menaruh tasnya sembarang dan mulai mengambil bungkus-bungkus snack yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Jika ini bukan karna tugas sialan itu, aku tidak sudi melakukan hal ini! Aiiisshhh! Kau joroook sekali Oh Sehun! Ya! Ini kan bungkus makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa bulan kemarin?! Sebenarnya sudah berapa bulan tak kau bersihkan apartemenmu hah? Iiyyuuuuhhh.. iiiihhhhhhh!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Bisa-bisanya namja bermata rusa itu mengomel tapi masih melakukan perkejaannya. Ya, Sehun meminta Luhan menjadi budaknya selama seminggu, awalnya namja bermata rusa itu menolak mati-matian. Tapi saat Sehun bilang "Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk diperkosa?" dan Luhan buru-buru menyetujuinya. Namja bersurai coklat itu kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV mencoba tak menggangu kegiatan 'budak seminggu'-nya. "Mungkin mmm… 2 bulan" jawab Sehun asal.

"MWO?!" tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya dan melihat Sehun dengan wajah _kau-menjijikkan_-nya. Namun Sehun tak mempedulikannya. Luhan kembali sibuk dengan bungkus snack dan tempat sampahnya. Sejenak ia memandangi seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu. ada sesuatu yang aneh.. ada yang tak ada… Sekarang yang tersisa adalah tumpukan bungkus snack yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Dan saat itu juga, Luhan merasa ada pergerakan dari sana.

"Sehun!" ucapnya sambil mundur selangkah. "Sehun!" ucapnya lagi saat tumpukan itu semakin bergerak. Sedang namja yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan tontonannya. Dan mata Luhan membulat saat makhluk hitam menjijikan itu keluar dari tumpukan sampah itu.. "KYYAAAAA! OH SEHUUUUUNNNNN!" teriak Luhan keras.

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwoo?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah hampir menangis. "Ada apa Lu? Ada apa?" tanyanya panik. "Bodoooh! Cepat cari sapuu idiot! Ceppaattt!" ujar Luhan histeris. "Kau mau menyapu?" tanya Sehun polos yang dihadiahi tatapan marah dari Luhan. "CARI SAJA BOO—DOOOOH!" teriak Luhan frustasi sambil berlari kearah kursi terdekat. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan sapu ditangannya. _Hebat juga, kukira kau juga tak punya sapu Oh Sehun _

Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari tumpukan sampah itu dan menatap Luhan tajam. "Kau.. jangan bilang menyuruhku menyapu semua ini?" terkadang Luhan ingin memukul kepala Sehun yang tak bisa membaca situasi. Wajah namja bersurai hitam itu sudah geram ingin mengatai Sehun sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi cicitan dari arah tumpukan sampah itu, wajahnya menjadi panik sekaligus pucat dan saat itu juga Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sehun dengan perlahan, mengesek-gesekan sapunya ke tempat itu, entah bagaimana sekarang Luhan sudah membawa tongkat besbol dan membuka pintu apartemen Sehun lebar-lebar. Sebenarnya ia ingin kabur, tapi karna nyawanya sedang jadi taruhan maka ia urungkan niatnya. _Aku masih ingin hiduuuppppp! _Jeritnya dalam hati. Dan entah kenapa ia berdiri di atas kursinya tadi. Sehun yang melihatnya sampai geleng-geleng.

Namja berwajah datar itu kembali fokus ke arah 'mangsa'-nya. Ia menyodok keras tumpukan sampah itu dengan sapu, tiba-tiba saja tikus itu berlari menuju arah lain. Dengan sigap Sehun memukul-mukul tikus itu bagai orang kesetanan, namun sayangnya ia meleset. "Disana! Disanaa Sehun! Bukan disana! DISANA BODOOOOHHHH!" Luhan yang bukannya membantu, malah berteriak tak terkendali tepat disampingnya, kali ini ia sudah turun dari kursi. Mungkin ia juga gemas dengan ketidakbecusan Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Sehun menyodok-nyodok tumpukan baju kotor itu. dan berhasil. Tikus itu keluar. "Yeeeyyyy!" teriakan gembira Luhan harus terhenti saat tau tikus itu berlari menyenggol kakinya. "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ah! Ah! Aissshhh! Aduh! Ottokeee!? Huwaaaaaa!" demi tuhan, Sehun melihat tikus itu menyeringai kearah Luhan -_-

Tikus itu melompat menuju kursi lewat sofa. Namun Luhan yang tau itu, dengan geramnya mengayunkan pemukul besbol-nya tepat saat tikus itu berada ditengah udara. Dan . . . . _BBUUUUKKKK! _

Dengan segala amarahnya, Luhan berhasil memukul tikus itu sampai keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Belum puas, ia berlari menuju tikus itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "TAMAT RIWAYATMU HARI INIIIIII!, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! HIYYYAAAAAA!" dan Sehun bersumpah, ia tak akan pernah membuat Luhan menggila seperti ini lagi.

.

.

SKIP TIME!

.

.

Luhan duduk di sofa dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia sedang meratapi nasibnya. Sedang Sehun sedang mengambil air dingin dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja. "Wae? Kau kenapa Lu?"

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan masih terus menunduk, tiba-tiba air matanya keluar. "Wae? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana? Jangan menangis, Lu? Uljima… mana yang sakit? Sini biar ku obati!" kata Sehun panik, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berdiri untuk mengambil kotak PK3 dan Luhan mencegahnya. "Jangan.. aku tak bisa diobati Sehun… hiks" jawabnya dengan wajah masih tertunduk. Sehun semakin takut, "Wae? Kenapa Lu? Katakan saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Ne? katakan saja!"

"Hiks…. Sehun… hiks…. Tadi tikus itu mengenaiku saat ia berlari… hiks. . . ."

"Terus?" tanya Sehun masih bingung. Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau berjanji kan? Hiks.. hiks…." Kata Luhan masih dengan air mata. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tenang saja… aku pasti akan selalu disisimu Lu" jawabnya sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Jongmal? Hiks"

"Ne!"

"Meski aku imut dan manly? Hiks"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tentu!"

"Meski aku kena HIV?"

"tent— heh?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Hiks… aku terkena HIV hun… hiks.. tikus tadi menularkannya! Dasar tikus biadab! Hiks… hiks… huwaaaaaa!" -_-

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan wajah datar _Bayi rusa ini benar-benar… eish_. Dengan gemas Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. "Apa kau gila?" tanya Luhan. "Kau nanti tertular! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku tak mau kau tertular! Hiks"

"Lu…. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana hah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tikus…. Tidak menularkan HIV. Tolol!" jelas Sehun dengan wajah datar. Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya. "Jongmal? Jinjja? Really? Are you sureee?" yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. "Dan lagi…. HIV tidak menular melalui sentuhan. Mr. aku kena HIV!" ejek Sehun. Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo Sehun-ah" entah kenapa ia hanya ingin mengatakan itu kepada Sehun.

.

.

Sisa malam itu digunakan kedua insan itu untuk membersihkan apartemen Sehun. Luhan terus-terusan mengomel sedang Sehun hanya mendengarkan sambil terkadang terkikik geli.

.

"Aku akan buatkan makanan, Kau tunggu disini dulu!" ujar Luhan seraya berjalan menuju dapur. "Eh!, tapi aku tak puny—" perkataan Sehun harus terpotong saat Luhan sudah kembali berteriak. "MWOOO?!" buru-buru Sehun menyusulnya.

"Ya mister Oh Sehun! Kau mengisi lemari esmu hanya dengan berbotol-botol air mineral dan pudding? Dan –" Luhan membuka lemari atas dapurnya. "Whats? Di almarimupun hanya berisi ramyun? Kau juga tak punya beras kan?! Aigooo! Pantas tubuhmu kurus seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau malnutrisi nantinya!" omel Luhan panjang lebar. "Ya sudah, kita makan ramyun saja! Lain kali akan kumasakan sesuatu"

Wajah datar Sehun berubah gembira. "Kau akan memasakkanku makanan? Wae? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku lagi, Lu?" tanyanya dengan jahil. Luhan yang sedang memasak air langsung terdiam, wajahnya perlahan memerah. "Ah… bukan begitu… ngg.. kau tau kan… kita ini bertetangga.. ah, ya! Jika kau sakit nantinya kan yang repot aku! Dan kau tau aku tak suka direpotkan!" balas Luhan setelah berfikir lama.

"Bagimana kau mau memasakanku makanan, padahal kau sendiri selalu membeli bahan makanan yang tinggal digoreng? Hahaha…" Sehun tertawa dan Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi… tunggu! "Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika aku selalu membeli bahan makanan yang tinggal digoreng?"

Jika Luhan melihat secara benar-benar, ia mungkin bisa melihat jika sekarang Sehun menegang. _Damn! Aku kelepasan! _"Mmmm… Lucky guess?" jawabnya pelan, dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sok mengerti.

.

.

Setelah membereskan acara makan mereka, Luhan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu saja pulang, memang kenapa lagi Oh Sehun? Aku mau mandi kemudian tiduurrr"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju. "Ingatlah posisimu, kau ini budakku! Masih mending aku mau membantumu membersihkan ruangan! Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang hah? Kemari!" katanya dengan mata melotot sangat menakutkan. Dan Luhan hanya pasrah _aku bisa-bisa dimutilasi jika pergi… haahhh…. _

Namja bersurai hitam legam itu berjalan sambil menyeret menuju sofa, kemudian ia berbaring diatasnya. Belum lama ia dalam posisi nyaman, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah menyuruhnya mandi. "Pakai ini, dan bergegaslah mandi. Kau pasti lelah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas" Luhan mengambil handuk biru, kaos putih lengan panjang yang pasti kebesaran, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, oh ya sempak juga -_- dengan seulas senyum senang.

.

Setelah ia selesai mandi, dengan langkah ringan ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menonton TV. "Tidurlah Sehun-sshi, ini sudah malam.. oh ya, dimana selimutnya?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tidur dikamarku saja.. biar aku yang tidur di sofa.. kau pasti lebih lelah setelah mengamuk seperti orang gila tadi" sekali lagi Luhan terpana dengan kebaikan Sehun. Dengan riang ia memasuki kamar Sehun yang ternyata sangat keren dengan bintang kerlap-kerlip diatasnya. Cat biru dengan perpaduan hitam, belum lagi berbagai perlengkapannya yang terbilang berkelas. Ia tak menyangka ada benda sebagus ini di tumpukan sampah -_- (Luhan masih menyebut apartemen Sehun sebagai tumpukan sampah)

.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Luhan belum bisa tidur. Ia sudah mencoba tapi, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan 'orang itu' di benaknya, dan seketika ia akan membuka mata. "Seharusnya aku membawa Bambi kemana-mana! Huft!" (bambi itu bonekanya Luhan, bentuknya rusa warna biru kalo nggak salah:red)

Karna merasa sudah tak tahan, ia bangkit dari kasur itu, berjalan keluar. Ia mendapati Sehun sudah tertidur di sofa, dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Luhan berjalan pelan kearahnya. "Sehun…" panggilnya pelan. Tapi tak ada reaksi apapun. "Sehun.." kali ini ia berjalan makin dekat, namun hasilnya tetap sama. "Sehun…" kali ini Luhan sedikit menusuk-nusuk pipi namja yang tertidur itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan berjongkok dan terdiam. Ia menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. "Rahangnya masih lancip dan tegas seperti dulu" ucapnya tanpa sadar. "bibirnya masih tipis" Luhan menyungingkan senyumnya. "Kau masih tampan seperti dulu Lee Sehun" Luhan kemudian berdiri kembali, namun tiba-tiba tangan Sehun sudah menahannya.

"Mengagumi ketampananku eoh?" tanyanya jahil. Wajah Luhan seketika memerah. "Ah.. aku… tida..tidak.. –" Sehun langsung memotongnya "Sudahlah, aku sudah dengar. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" kali ini nada bicaranya kembali melunak tak ada kesan jahil.

"Ah.. anu… aku… tak bisa tidur… mmm… kau mau… ngg… menemaniku? Mm… sebenarnya, aku takut…" jawab Luhan lirih. Sehun melebarkan matanya, _dasar bayi besar! _Dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

Sekarang disanalah mereka, di kasur. Dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan dan kesunyian. Mereka berdua tak ada yang saling memulai berbicara. "Kenapa kau takut tidur sendiri?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat punggung Luhan. Tak ada balasan… "Ya… hanya aku takut saja.." jawab Luhan tanpa berbalik. "Bukan karna Bambi tak ada disampingmu atau karna kau tak memakai boxer bermotif hello kitty dan kaos oblongmu?" canda Sehun. Namun seketika ia sadar. _Damn! Aku kelepasan lagi! _

Luhan memutar tubuhnya kali ini ia memandang mata Sehun penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Mmm…. Lucky guess? Hehe" jawab Sehun canggung. "Kau mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku Hyung… dasar tidak sopan!" balas Luhan sambil terkikik. Tidak senada dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan Sehun. "Aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu seperti itu lagi, sudahlah, tutup matamu dan dengarkan saja"

Luhan menurut, ia tau sekarang wajah Sehun sudah memerah. Namun seketika matanya terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik mata hitam lainnya yang sedang menatapnya sama tajamnya.

"need you, jongmal guttenun mollatjyo… need you yeongwonhal julman aratjyo, gyeote inneun geudae sojunghan juldo moreugo…maeil tujeongman burin geot gatayo.. geurae naneun ijeya arayo… geu sarang~boda jkeunakeun apeumeul… urii~ yaegin ireoke kkeutna. Seulpeuge gieokdwae beoryeojyo . . . . my love….."

Dan seketika Luhan teringat kembali akan kejadian yang pernah ia lewati… 2 tahun yang lalu…. Lagu ini… rubik…. Pohon belakang sekolah… dan Sehun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Goodbye, Halcyon Day's 1st Part

**.**

**.**

**Mission 6: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (First Part)**

.

.

.

**Seoul, 2 Tahun lalu…**

**.**

.

**Luhan Prov**

.

Aku sibuk mengotak-atik Ronald-ku yang sangat menyebalkan itu, terus berjalan lurus di koridor sekolah tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Dasar rubik bodoh! Aish! Padahal kurang satu balok lagi! Dengan geram kubolak-balik lagi mainan menyebalkan itu. asdfghjkl! Ya ampun aku benar-benar bisa terkena darah tinggi hanya karna rubik sialan ini. "Aish! Yaakk! Ronald sialan! Kau dan aku benar-benar tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Arrgggg!" erangku frustasi

"Luheeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn~" suara yoeja yang terdengar bahagia itu tiba-tiba menusuk kupingku. Tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Karna suara itu sudah sangat familiar. Mungkin terdengar bahagia tapi beberapa detik kemudian . . . . . _oh god_ aku harus cepat-cepat pergi! Baru saja aku hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari tiba-tiba . . . . "HIYYYAAAAAAAA! Mati kau!" yoeja itu menendang kepalaku dengan gaya berputarnya -_-

Aku mengelus-elus kepala belakangku pelan dan langsung menatapnya penuh benci. "YA! AHJUMMA SIALAN!" teriakku menggila. Dan bisa kulihat dari kepala yoeja bersurai hitam legam panjang itu sudah mengeluarkan tiga tanduk -_- _dasar iblis_

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 6: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (First Part)**

.

.

,

**Normal Prov**

.

.

"Ya! Ahjumma?!" teriak yoeja itu tak terima. Luhan tak peduli, dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Wae? Bukankah aku benar?" balas Luhan masih sibuk dengan rubiknya.

.

_PLAK_

_._

Sekali lagi, yoeja itu memukul kepala Luhan. "Waeeeyo?" _namja_ bermata rusa itu langsung menoleh kearah _yoeja_ dengan _nametag_ yang bertuliskan 'Krystal Jung' itu dengan sebal. Krystal mengertakkan giginya. "Yak! Dasar keponakan sialan! Aku ini masih muda you know! Ahjumma? Hell to the o, helllooooowwww?" dan demi tuhan, Luhan mengusap-usap telinganya yang bisa-bisa sebentar lagi harus memakai alat bantu pendengaran.

"Jadi…. Kau pagi tadi, lagi-lagi pergi ke apartemen-_nya _?" tanya Krystal dengan yang sekarang sudah menggunakan nada biasa. Mereka berdua masih berjalan melewati lorong, dan Luhan masih mengotak-atik Ronald. Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung berbalik ke arah Krystal dengan mata berbinar. "Teentttuuuuuuuuu~ ya meski aku tak melihat wajahnya sih. Tapi aku bahagiaaaa… bahkan Ronald juga ikut bahagia, benar begitu Ronald?"

Krystal menatap Luhan dengan pandangan malas. "O…key…. Kau menamai rubikmu Ronald? Kau bodoh, tolol, idiot, atau gila? Ah tunggu.. aku tau! Aku tau! I go with all those!"

"Hei! Hei! Ronald mendengarkan! Jaga bicaramu Krystal! Jangan dengarkan apa kata ahjumma tengik itu ronald, ayah tidak seperti yang ia katakan.. hush hush.. uljima, jangan menangis… cup cup…" Krystal, menggeleng pelan. _Namja ini benar-benar gila…_

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga melewati tangga naik. "Jadi kemarin malam kau menghitamkan rambutmu? Padahal aku suka rambut pink mu, huh" ujar Luhan dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan. Ronald-nya sudah ia masukan kedalam tas -_-. Krystal mendengus pelan, dan langsung menghadapkan Luhan kearahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Xi Luhan. Seseorang akan terlihat sangat mempesona dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang berkilau. Kau harus mencobanya, oke? Rambut hitam membuatmu terlihat _manly _dan _cute _dalam satu waktu" jelas Krystal yang diakhiri dengan senyuman. Luhan hanya menganguk-angukkan kepala mengerti. "aku akan mencobanya saat kuliah nanti… tapi sepertinya kau salah akan sesuatu" balas Luhan juga dengan senyuman. Krystal tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penuturan namja yang sedang berjalan disampingnya itu. toh, ia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kelas 2-1. "Ada orang yang terus mempesona, dengan berbagai warna rambut" ujar Luhan sambil membuka pintu itu dengan bahagia. Namun senyum menawannya langsung melengkung kebawah saat melihat keadaan kelasnya. Beberapa anak yang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi meja dibagian belakang sisi kiri kelasnya. Meski bukan kursi yang paling belakang..

Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal, ujung bibir kirinya berkedut penuh kekesalan, matanya menyipit. Ia sangat kesal melihat sosok namja berkulit pucat yang berada ditengah lingkaran itu. mungkin orang lain berfikir Luhan sedang menunjukan aegyo terbarunya, ya… karena bagaimanapun ia tetap manis, seperti apapun ekspresinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Krystal menahannya. "Sudahlah. Biar aku yang mengatasinya" ujar yoeja itu seraya berjalan menuju meja belakang. Entah kenapa ia sudah mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tasnya. Luhan mengreyitkan dahinya.

Krystal berjalan menuju lingkaran itu perlahan. Ia mengeser orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah datar yang sekarang menatapnya. Dan tiba-tiba . . . . .

.

_BRAAAKKKKK!_

.

"Yak! Maknaeeeee! Kerjakan tugas sejarahku! Cepat!" teriak yoeja itu nggak nyante. "Selesaikan sebelum bel berbunyiii! Okeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy?!" akhirnya Krystal menyelesaikan urusannya dengan nada centil diakhir kata. Luhan yang sedari tadi matanya mengekor sosok Krystal hanya berekspresi datar. "Kau bilang akan mengatasinya!" bentak Luhan saat yoeja itu sudah kembali kearahnya.

Krystal memutar matanya keatas dan melumat sedikit bibirnya. "weeeeellllll~ aku sudah mencoba. Kekeke"

"mengatasi peermu?!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang akan membantu si rambut pelangi norak itu, lu!" bela Krystal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Ia menatap sinis pimpinan di lingkaran itu, seorang namja berotot yang sudah dihafal Luhan.

"Yaaaaakkkkk! Kiiimmmmmm-jooonnnggggg-kkoooookkkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak Luhan beroktaf-oktaf. Bahkan kaca jendela kelas mereka sedikit bergetar. Oke, ini terlalu hiperbolis tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

Merasa dipanggil namja berbadan kekar itu menoleh kesumber suara. Namun . . . . "aw! Aw! Aw! Appoo!" Luhan langsung menjewer telinga namja itu dengan sangat kencang. "Yak?! Kau apakan dongsaengku hah! Kau sudah bosan hidup hah?! Ambil semua buku tulis ini! Cepat!"

"Yak, Lu! Kenapa kau— ah! Ah! Ah! Appooo! Ah! Apoo! Yak!" baru saja Jongkook mencoba membela diri tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah tak peduli. Ia makin mengencangkan jewerannya, matanya sudah memincingkan amarah. Mau tak mau Jongkook menurut dan langsung mengambil buku-buku tulis itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada orang-orang yang namanya tertera disitu. Namun, Luhan langsung mengambil salah satu buku yang bersampul teddy bear hitam sebelum Jongkook pergi.

"Gomawo" ujar namja berkulit putih itu dengan wajah datar. "Okee, Sehunniieeee~" balas Luhan dengan nada manja. Namun wajahnya kembali serius saat membaca buku tulis bersampul teddy bear itu. Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang, sekarang badannya seperti seorang atlit baseball.

"Yak! Krystal Jung! Makan bukumuuu!" dan secepat kilat buku itu mengarah kearah Krystal yang gelagapan "Ak..aku… Lu, jang—"

_PLAK_

"—gan. . . . " dan buku itu sukses mendarat di muka cantik seorang Krystal Jung. "XI LUUUHAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" teriak yoeja itu geram, namun sepertinya orang yang ia panggil sudah kabur lewat pintu belakang secepat kilat. Sebelum Luhan kabur, demi tuhan ia melihat seulas senyum dari seorang namja bersurai pelangi berkulit putih pucat yang memakai nametag bertuliskan. "Lee Sehun"

.

.

.

Seoul High School.. tak ada yang tak tak kenal dengan Xi Luhan. Ia merupakan sosok _idol_. Dengan wajah perpaduan antara _manly _dan _cute _dan sifat galak dan sadisnya. Nilainya biasa saja, namun cenderung naik, dan kemampuan fisiknya yang (sangat) mengenaskan. Tapi ia tetap populer karna wajahnya.

Dimana ada Luhan, disitu ada Krystal Jung. Mereka seperti sepasang sepatu. Dekat dalam arti kata mereka. Setiap mereka berdua bersama, tak ada kata damai. Bertengkar merupakan prioritas pertama. Krystal jung merupakan adik dari ibu Luhan. Jessica Jung atau sekarang dipanggil Xi Jessica. Ia adalah _ace _andalan ekstrakulikuler tae kwon do. Wajahnya dan sifatnya sangat antagonis, namun sebenarnya ia adalah yoeja yang berhati lelembut -_-.

Dan yang terakhir adalah . . . . . .

_Tuuut… tuuuttttt… _

Luhan memasukan kembali _handphone_-nya dengan kasar. Ia mendengus pelan,. Waktu istirahat ini Krystal tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruang guru dan sekarang ia sendirian. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju belakang sekolah. Ia hanya terfokus untuk segera makan bekalnya dibawah pohon maple. Entah kenapa pohon besar itu bisa berada dibelakang sekolah yang terletak di tengah kota. Bahkan, Luhan tak sadar sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai, namja bermata rusa itu mendudukan tubuhnya disisi belakang pohon itu, sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. "Dasar Baekhyun, aish! Kenapa ia tak mengangkat telponku?!" ujarnya seraya membuka bekal.

Sebuah bekal yang berisi nasi dan telur dadar biasa. Luhan memakan sesuap dan berkata "Oemma jjang! Bahkan telur buatannya bisa membunuhku!" -_-. Bodohnya ia meminta oemma-nya membuatkan bekal, padahal ia sudah sangat tau, jika oemmanya dan dapur adalah musuh abadi. Bahkan memasak airpun bisa menyebabkan kebakaran. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Aku juga tak tau.. -_-

Luhan kembali menutup bekalnya. Ia tak ingin ada berita konyol di koran-koran di keesokan harinya "seorang remaja ditemukan meninggal setelah memakan telur gosong buatan ibunya". Ia masih berfikir mencari cara mati yang elit. Saat ia hendak beranjak berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkannya sebuah roti sandwich dan segelas bubble tea. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat orang itu, Lee Sehun.

"Makanlah" ujarnya pelan sambil duduk disamping Luhan. Namja bersurai pelangi itu terus memandang Luhan tak berkedip. "Wae?" tanya Luhan yang mulutnya penuh sandwich karna ia mulai risih. "Ani" jawabnya singkat, masih memandang Luhan tak berkedip.

"Okey, seriously, right now you freaking me out. Lee Sehun! Kau mau bilang apa?" ucap Luhan, final. Sisa waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan Luhan yang sibuk dengan rasa bahagianya dan Sehun yang terus-terusan menatap Luhan, sampai ia bertanya.. "Kau kenal orang yang bernama Xio Lu? Dia sering mengirimiku surat dengan amplop berwarna biru" yang membuat Luhan tersedak saat itu juga.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Di kantin. Krystal dan Luhan duduk berhadapan. Namun kali ini di samping Luhan duduklah seorang namja kecil bersurai hitam legam sama seperti Krystal, yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Ah, iya… yang terakhir adalah… Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah namja imut bermata sipit yang sangat suka beraegyo. Dan trio KryLuBaek ini sudah sangat booming di sekolah mereka. Terdiri dari flower boy and girl, berparas imut menawan, dan ketiganya bersifat galak. Mereka bertiga menyebut mereka…. Geng Cabe. Masih sangat ingat bagaimana Luhan menentang nama geng mereka yang sangat kampungan itu.

"Waeee? Kenapa Cabe?!" teriaknya saat itu frustasi. Krystal dan Baekhyun yang selalu satu fikiran itu langsung melirik Luhan sebal. "Well.. karna kita imut" ujar Baekhyun. "Dan seksi" balas Krystal. "Kau masih tak tau Lu? Imut = Seksi, Seksi = Hot, Hot = Candy (ya ampun ini kenapa ngelantur gini -_-) dannnn… candy = imut. Oke, jadi kita harus setuju jika kita bertiga dipanggil geng cabe! Memang kau punya nama yang lebih baik?"

.

Luhan diam.. "Geng… terong" dan saat itu juga, Luhan langsung ditendang dengan brutal.

.

Kembali ke kantin. Luhan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Sejujurnya namja bermata rusa itu sudah tau apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun menelponnya selama 3 jam non stop ditengah malam kemarin. Krystal yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan masih mengreyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi…. Daehyun mencampakanmu?" ulang Krystal tak percaya. "Yak! Kau masih tak percaya?" jawab Luhan sebal. "Lihat namja sialan itu! bisa-bisanya ia sekarang bermesraan dengan orang lain!" Luhan menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Oke, oke… aku mengerti. Tega-teganya ia membuatmu menjadi semenyedihkan ini Baek" Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung melirik Krystal tajam. "Mmmm… sebenarnya, kau sama sekali tak membantu"

"Oke, fine. Seharusnya ia memberikan penjelasan kenapa tak jadi berkencan denganmu 2 hari yang lalu Baek. Kita harus membalasnya atas biaya cloths, hair, and make up!" ujar Krystal berapi-api

"Oh, jangan lupakan biaya sepatu!" balas Baekhyun semangat. "Air mata" tambah Luhan. "And meni pediii! Huaaaaa….. hiks hiks….." dan Baekhyun kembali menangis. Krystal melongo tak percaya. "Kau melakukan manicure pedicure, untuknya? Huwaaa! Daebak! Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya sekarang"

Baekhyun mengambil tisu lagi. "Sudahlah, hiks.. aku sudah tak papa. Gwencana, I'm fine.. gwencana aku ra popo Lu, aku ra popo! Aku ra popo! Tak usah mengubrisnya. Dan yang terpenting kit—"

"Hyuuuunnggggg!" teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan melihat kesumber suara. Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan rambut berwarna dark brown itu berjalan menuju ke mejanya dengan seulas senyum merekah. "Bisakah kau tak mempermalukanku?!" bentak Baekhyun sebal. Namja itu hanya tertawa, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya. "Annyong.. Byun Jong In Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku adik Baekhyun Hyung.. senang berkenalan dengan sunbae sekalian"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, Krystal tak peduli, dan hanya Luhan yang memperhatikan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menyuruh Kai untuk duduk. dan entah kenapa, pipi Kai bersemu merah.

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, Luhan yang berangkat pagi untuk mebelikan susu kaleng dan menaruhnya di depan pintu apartemen Sehun, Luhan yang terus menerus menaruh surat cinta di loker Sehun, Krystal yang selalu mengamuk karna ditinggal berangkat, Luhan yang selalu membela Sehun saat dibully (dan hebatnya mereka selalu takluk dihadapan Xi Luhan), kegiatan bergosip trio cabe saat di kantin yang sekarang bertambah dengan adanya Kai yang tak bicara (karna ia lebih memperhatikan Luhan). Tak banyak hal berubah. Begitu juga hubungannya dengan Lee Sehun. Tetap sama, tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Kecuali di kediaman keluarga Xi. Banyak hal berubah. Dan Luhan sangat menyadarinya.

Orang tuanya tak seharmonis dulu. Ia juga tak tau mengapa, tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat tak tau menau. Ia fikir terkadang orang dewasa juga punya masa pertengkaran, dan sebagai anak ia seharusnya tak mengganggu, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Namun semuanya lebih aneh lagi, saat ayahnya, Xi Siwon. Menyuruhnya agar pulang agak malam, saat itu. Ini sangat aneh, karna biasanya orang tuanya bilang ia harus langsung pulang setelah sekolah selesai. Tapi tetap saja ia tak banyak tanya dan menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak nyaman..

"Oke. Menurutku ini sudah cukup Xi Luhan!" ujar Krystal frustasi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman kota sambil menjilat es krim. "Wae?" tanya Luhan. "Terus aku harus bagaimana? Hubunganku dengan Sehun tak mungkin masuk kejenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi"

"Kau pasti bisa Lu! Bukannya Sehun itu pintar? Dia kan siswa akselerasi! Dia tak sebodoh itu Lu!"

"Sejak kapan kepekaan di sangkut pautkan dengan kepintaran Krystal Jung?" tanya Luhan sewot.

"Weelllllll… tapi setidaknya ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk tau perasaanmu, Lu! Sekarang kau berpura-pura menjadi Sehun, dan aku menjadi dirimu"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau harus jadi diriku?! Shireoo!" -_- "Diam bayi rusa! Ikuti perintahku!" bentak Krystal yang mulai jengah.

"Sekarang coba kau bayangkan. Aku memberikanmu surat cinta bodoh beramplop biru di lokermu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan nama samaran yang tak kalah bodoh, Xiao Lu. Apa yang terlintas pertama dikepalamu?" tanya Krystal

"Mmmm… aku akan mencari seseorang yang namanya hampir mirip dengan nama pengirim itu" jawab Luhan sedikit berfikir.

"Dan kedua, bagiamana jika kau mempunyai seorang teman sekelas yang bernama hampir sama dan selalu membelamu saat kau dibully? Kau akan berfikir bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku akan berfikir jika Xiao Lu itu temanku sekelas itu! bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Exactly!" teriak Krystal bahagia. "Berarti Lee Sehun itu tolol! Bahkan kau yang berotak pas-pasan saja bisa cepat mengerti.. ckck" Luhan langsung menatap tak suka kearah Krystal. "Jongmal gomawo… ahjummmaaaaa!"

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Lu. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Sehun!" ujar Krystal dengan muka tersenyum bahagia. "Jinjja? Tunggu dulu… apa balasannya?"

"Mwo? Balasan apa?"

"Kau tak mungkin tak meminta imbalan" kata Luhan dengan mata memincing. "Aku tau siapa betul kau Krystal Jung"

Krystal terdiam. Perasaan Luhan saja atau tidak, barusan yoeja itu menunjukan ekspresi sedih? Tapi sekarang sudah kembali tersenyum. "Aku hanya minta kau memaafkan kesalahanku dan tak melupakanku saja, Lu" katanya dengan senyuman sendu. Luhan tak bergeming. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih tak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Krystal.

"Oke, jadi begini rencanaku….." dan Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya "Kau serius?"

.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan tubuh dan jiwanya, Luhan akhirnya mau menjalankan rencana pertama dari "3 rencana membuat Sehun Jatuh Cinta By: Krystal si Ladalidiada" entahlah Luhan juga tak tau arti dari nama belakang Krystal. Katanya: "Kau tak tau? Ini nama gawls Lu. Gawls" -_- dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**Rencana 1: **Duduk di sebelahnya

.

Ini rencana yang paling mudah, tapi menurut Krystal ini rencana terpenting dari 3 rencananya. Dengan duduk di sebelah Sehun, ia akan semakin akrab dengan Luhan. Berbicara dan mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata ini tak berjalan sesuai fikirannya…

Setelah memaksa setengah mengancam siswa yang duduk di meja di samping Sehun, akhirnya Krystal berhasil menyediakannya untuk Luhan. "Dengarkan aku Lu! Jangan gugup! Jangan terlihat aneh! Dan jangan terlihat centil! Oke?!" peringat Krystal saat di depan kelas. dan luhan hanya bergumam membalasnya. _Siapa juga yang centil?!_

Dan sekarang Luhan sudah duduk di kursi itu, Sehun yang mengetahui itu hanya mengreyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung. "Kau sekarang duduk disini?" tanyanya. "Ne, Sehunnie" jawab Luhan ceria. "Oh" hanya itu balasan Sehun dan kemudian ia kembali pada bukunya. Krystal yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya mendesah pelan. "dasar tak pekaa.. aarrgggg!" erang yoeja itu kemudian memincingkan matanya kearah Sehun. "Fighting Lu" serunya pelan.

.

.

Jika Krystal bilang rencana nya adalah hal terbrilliant yang pernah ia fikirkan, maka berbeda dengan Luhan. Menurutnya, rencana Krystal adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia fikirkan. Coba lihatlah bagaimana mengenaskannya nasibnya sekarang ini.

Ini sudah hari ke 5 sejak ia duduk di meja sebelah Sehun. Dengan segala kecuekannya dan segala ketidak pedulian Sehun yang dicurahkan kepada Luhan tentunya. Entahlah, seharusnya Luhan tersanjung. Tapi tidak sama sekali. Ia mencoba trik terbaru untuk berbicara dengan Sehun namun berakhir mengenaskan. Ini dimulai saat jam pelajaran Kim Songsaenim.

"Sehun.. bisa terangkan aku tentang bab ini?" karna tak menyahut, Luhan berkali kali bertanya dengan nada yang sama "Seehuuunnn… terangkan ne? ne? ne? ne? ne? neeee? NE?!" Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah langsung menatap Luhan datar. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengacung keatas. "Kim Songsaegnim. Luhan membuat keributan" dan mulut Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"Xi Luhan, keluar!"

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, di luar kelas dengan kedua tangan mengepal keatas dan tubuh yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Selama masa hukumannya ia terus memaki Krystal dan Sehun bergantian. "Aku benar-benar bisa gila"

**Rencana 2: **Kiss

Tentu, rencana ini tak dicantumkan nama aslinya oleh Krystal. Ia hanya bilang: "Kali ini aku yakin akan berhasil!" dan bodohnya Luhan ia percaya setelah 2 hari marah-marah. Krystal berfikir dengan ciuman mungkin Sehun akan tau perasaan Luhan. Tapi kali ini Krystal berfikir cara tak langsung untuk membuat dua insan itu berciuman.

Entah bagaimana, Krystal tau Sehun saat istirahat akan menuju kebelakang sekolah. Menuju pohon maple itu. dengan rencana brilliantnya, ia menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggunya di pohon itu saat istirahat. Tak lupa ia membawa kamera berlensa Sony E 16-70mm f4 Zeiss OSS yang ia curi dari lemari penyimpanan di rumah oenni tercintanya, Xi Jessica.

Dan Luhan hanya menurut, ia mendengarkan musik dari I-Phone nya sambil menunggu Krystal. Bahkan ia tak menyadari sosok orang lain yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian earphone di bagian kirinya dilepas perlahan oleh sosok itu, Lee Sehun yang menatap kearahnya datar. "Mendengarkan musik melalui earphone bisa membuat telingamu cepat rusak"

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. "Sebenarnya golongan darahmu apa Lee Sehun sehingga kau bisa semenyebalkan ini?"

"O. kenapa?" jawab Sehun cepat tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Aahhhh… pantas!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba, Sehun langsung menatap namja disampingnya bingung. "Wae?"

Luhan masih menatap kedepan, ia masih sebal dengan Sehun. "Kau tak tau? golongan O dengan golongan darah O bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Kebanyakan dari golongan darah ini akan saling berkompetisi dan saling membenci. Ya seperti kita berdua. Kita bukanlah kombinasi yang baik Sehunnie"

"Dan kau percaya hal itu?" tanya Sehun yang semakin penasaran dengan Luhan. "Tentu!" jawab Luhan masih menatap kedepan.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Krystal langsung memanggil Luhan dengan bentakan. "LUHAN!" sehingga namja bermata rusa itu terkaget-kaget dan langsung menengok kesumber suara. Dan saat ia berbalik kearah kanannya….

_CHUU~_

Sebuah bibir merah telah mendarat di bibirnya. Kedua mata namja itu membesar secara otomatis. Krystal yang cekatan langsung mengambil foto pemandangan di dekatnya itu dengan cepat. _Muwahahahaha! Ini untuk sovenir~_

Dan apabila Krystal berfikir usahanya berjalan lancar, maka ia salah besar. Karna sedetik kemudian Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah merah merona dengan pandangan datar..

"Kau tak pernah sikat gigi?"

Yang sontak membuat Luhan mengeram marah dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan. Dan Krystal hanya memijit pelipisnya "Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia setolol itu… hah"

.

.

**Rencana ke-3: **–

Luhan sama sekali tak marah ke Krystal. Ia malah berterima kasih Krystal sudah membantunya dan meluangkan waktunya demi Luhan. Dan Krystal berfikir Luhan semakin dewasa. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Luhan kembali duduk di samping Krystal dan tak peduli soal Sehun. Terserahlah, mungkin memang ia tak ditakdirkan dengan namja itu.

Keadaan rumah namja bermata rusa itu semakin mencekam. Suasananya begitu menakukan. Terkadang ayahnya menyuruh Luhan dan Krystal menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Dan tanpa banyak tanya, mereka berdua menurut. Tentu Baekhyun bahagia, apalagi Kai. Dan setelah itu Luhan semakin dekat dengan namja berkulit Tan itu. namun Luhan hanya mengangap Kai sebatas dongsaeng tak lebih. Karna tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih mengharapkan Sehun…

Tepat seminggu setelah kejadian dibelakang pohon maple itu.. hari ini Luhan berangkat sendiri. Bahkan saat 5 menit sebelum masuk Krystal tak kunjung datang. "Yoeja sinting itu tak mungkin mati kan?"

Tepat setelah bergumam seperti itu. surai hitam panjang itu berjalan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Luhan melihat air muka Krystal yang sangat jelek. Wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan, aura-aura mistis keluar dari belakang tubuhnya… "Maaf, aku hampir terlambat" ujar Krystal seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Luhan. "gwencana?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Yoeja itu menggeleng pelan, wajahnya seperti orang yang hendak menangis tapi ia menahannya.

"Lu…." Panggilnya lirih.

"ne?"

"Ini rencana terakhir…"

"Ah, Krystal, kau tak perlu terburu-buru. Lebih baik kita tak membahas in—"

"Aku sudah tak punya waktu Lu!" potong Krystal setengah membentak. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah ke meja depan itu dengan tatapan ingin tau. "Aku benar-benar sudah tak punya waktu…." Ulang yoeja itu pilu. "rencana ketiga… rencanaku… lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada orang datar itu… kupikir mungkin dengan begitu… kau akan lebih rileks dan tak perlu memaksakan diri…"

"Krystal, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau ku ambilkan air putih?" Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan Krystal sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku serius! Aku sudah menyuruh ketua kelas agar kau sekelompok dengan namja itu, oke. Jangan membantah. Nanti sepulang sekolah temui ia di perpustakan. Kau mengerti? Maaf kan aku lu… mungkin ini terakhir kali aku bisa membantumu…"

"Apa maksudm—" baru saja Luhan hendak bertanya, namun guru yang mengajar sudah datang. Dan sepertinya ia harus menunda pertanyaannya untuk sebentar…. Atau untuk beberapa tahun lagi. . .

.

.

Disinilah Luhan, berkutat dengan berbagai macam buku, sambil memandangi namja yang berada di depannya. Namja sedingin es, seputih awan, dan sedatar tembok yang bahkan tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Benarkah ini orang yang ia sukai? Sepertinya seleranya benar-benar buruk.

Namja bermata rusa itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju rak buku lainnya. "Padahal ini tugas kelompok, terus kenapa aku merasa mengerjakannya sendiri? Aish molla. Aku tak tau apa yang difikirkan Krystal. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bisa-bisanya yoeja gila itu pulang sebelum bel istirahat. Aish.. ottoke.. ah ottoke?" Luhan menyibukkan dirinya mencari-cari buku yang setidaknya penting untuk tugasnya. Sampai di deretan rak paling tinggi, sebuah tangan mengambil buku yang sama-sama dipegang Luhan.

"Ah.. kau bisa mengambil bukunya dulu Lee Sehun-sshi" ujar Luhan ketus. Ia masih sebal karna adegan "kau tak pernah mengosok gigimu" beberapa hari yang lalu itu. entah kenapa harga dirinya turun drastis. Ia sebal dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu cuek dan tak peduli, namun perasaannya terus terusan menggebu-gebu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" sahut Sehun berniat bercanda. Namun tak ada respon, namja berwajah datar itu menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatap matanya sangat lekat.

Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk, apa sekarang ia harus mengatakan isi hatinya? Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Krystal untuknya? Tapi… bagaimana jika balasannya tak seperti yang ia harapkan? Luhan masih menatap mata e situ lekat. _Aku harus mengatakannya! _Batinnya mantap.

"Sehun-sshi…."

"Hmm?"

Luhan masih menatap mata itu dengan lekat. _Ya.. aku harus mengatakannya! _

_"_Sa…saranghae Sehun-sshi…" Luhan langvsung menjatuhkan kepalanya, ia menunduk sangat dalam. Wajahnya merona merah. _Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Ah ottoke… ottokee? _

Hening

Sangat lama…

"Tidak.. mm.. maksudku.. a... aku.. bukannya…" cepat-cepat Luhan berusaha membuat alasan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, namun tiba-tiba tangan itu mebelai pelan kepalanya. Dengan memberanikan diri, namja bermata rusa itu menatap wajah itu, ia melihat namja bersurai pelangi itu tersenyum kecil.

Namun tiba-tiba senyumannya itu hilang, dan menampakan wajah datarnya. "Cepat selesaikan tugasnya" ujarnya ketus. Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya meski Sehun sudah berlalu. "Dia kenapa? Apa aku salah? Ya ampun, aku salah apa lagi? Bahkan mengungkapkan perasaanku saja salah? Mwo yaa" -_-. Tiba-tiba saku celananya bergetar, dengan malas ia membuka _handphone_-nya. Aneh… kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang cepat? _Aboeji kenapa? Aish sudahlah. Aku bias meminta jawaban Sehun besok…_

Dengan langkah pelan dan canggung, namja bermata rusa itu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. "Sehun-sshi, tentang tadi… ak.. aku… ma—"

"Bisakah kita tak membahas kejadian tadi?! Bisakah kau fokus di tugasmu saja?!" dengan muka melongo Luhan menatap namja itu. "Anu, bukan begitu.. tapi ak—"

"Oh.. kau mau jawabanku sekarang? Oke jika itu maumu"Luhan benar-benar bingung, padahal ia hanya ingin pamit pulang, tapi kenapa Sehun malah memotong perkataannya terus.. _aish, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai namja ini_. Dan ia hanya berdiri mematung saat namja berwajah datar itu mengatakan . . . .

"Kau fikir kau sepadan denganku? Namja yang selalu berisik dan bodoh sepertimu menginginkanku menjadi pacarmu? Hah! Apa hebatnya dirimu? Kau fikir kau pantas berada disampingku? Kau fikir kau pantas? Jangan terus-terusan bermimpi Xi Luhan! Kau benar-benar menganggu!"

Luhan tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tak hanya ditolak, tapi ia dipermalukan. Apa benar ini sosok asli Lee Sehun? Ia merasa sangat bodoh pernah menyukai namja yang sedang duduk di depannya itu. Namja yang sedang memandang rendah dirinya. Apa ia benar-benar sehina itu?

"…. Ah, ma…maaf.. jika itu membuatmu terganggu Sehun-sshi. Aku tak akan begitu lagi. Ah, ya. Mian. Tapi sebenarnya aku diminta pulang sekarang.. sekali lagi… aku… minta maaf…" dengan bergegas Luhan mengemasi semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Tapi yang ia tau, air matanya tak bisa mengalir.. ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar, namun ia berhenti sebentar, ia sedikit melirik Sehun dari sisi kanannya, namun ia tak benar-benar menatap.

"Maaf… maaf jika aku mencintaimu Lee Sehun" Dengan langkah pilu… namja itu berlari… tak ia pedulikan seruan orang-orang. Tak ia pedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya… tak ia pedulikan…. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya… dan tak ia pedulikan cintanya yang berakhir mengenaskan…

.

.

**Luhan Prov**

.

Andai waktu dapat diulang… maka aku akan benar-benar bersyukur. Aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku bisa semenyedihkan ini. Aku menatap kosong Baekhyun yang duduk didepanku. Aku tau, wajahnya sangat khawatir. Aku tau…

Krystal pergi… aku tak tau… ia menghilang di hari itu… dihari berhujan yang sangat menyedihkan itu.. ia pergi disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, aku bahkan tak menyangka ia hanya memberikan surat di kamarku.

Ia kembali ke San Fransisco… bersama yoeja yang sejak aku lahir kupanggil oemma.. mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan aku dan Aboeji sendirian dirumah besar itu… aku tak tau mengapa… aku tak pernah menyangka aku bisa merindukan Krystal.. setauku kami selalu bertengkar… entahlah.. sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya..

Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mengalami situasi yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya, sehingga perasaan terbuang seperti ini sudah kurasa biasa.. tapi.. tak bisakah mereka memikirkan perasaanku? Sudahlah.. ini bukan salah Krystal.. ia hanyalah korban.. aku tau.. ini semua salah oemma ku, entahlah. Sejujurnya aku merasa tak pantas lagi memanggilnya oemma. Hatiku bukannya perih.. tapi seperti ada lubang yang besar didalamnya...

Aku tau Krystal tak ingin aku seperti ini. Ia menuliskan semuanya disurat itu. Aku tak membencinya. Aku menyayanginya. Ia adalah sosok saudara, meski ia menyebalkan tapi aku tau, yang ia lakukan demi kebaikanku.

_Maaf.. aku tak sempat mengucapkan perpisaha. Sejujurnya aku juga tak mau mengucapkannya. Jika kau sudah membaca ini, maka kau sudah tau kenapa aku harus kembali ke amerika. Kau tak boleh bersedih Lu… by the way~ aku tau, kau akan ditolak.. kekeke… benar begitu? Sejujurnya aku sudah tau sejak lama.. kau tau? Perasaanku tak pernah salah.. maaf jika aku tak memberi tau soal ini. Karna jika kau kuberi tau, kau pasti akan mengutukku. Benar begitu? Jika benar kau ditolak, maka jangan merasa hidupmu berakhir! Banyak orang lain yang pantas untukmu! Kau fikir Lee Sehun itu hebaaatttt? Andweee! Buat ia menyesal! Oke?jangan merindukanku… dan jangan menungguku kembali Xi Luhan.. aku tak berjanji dapat kembali kesana… tapi kau bisa mengirim email, oke? Aku sangat menyayangimu..Your sister… Krystal Jung :)_

Selama dua hari, apa benar dua hari? Baekhyun selalu disampingku bersama Kai. Mereka selalu mencoba membuatku tersenyum dan lebih hidup. Aku memang tak member tau perihal Lee Sehun itu.. maaf, aku sudah tak ingin membahas namja itu. Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk bangkit! Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman "Gwencana Baek.. aku rapopo~ kekeke. Maaf menyusahkanmu.. ne, iya. Aku benar-benar taka pa. kau tak perlu mencemaskanku" dan saat itu juga aku bersumpah.. aku akan melupakan Lee Sehun. Untuk selamanya…

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan wajah biasa menuju tempat dudukku, oke hari ini suasana hatiku masih sama. Namun aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari samping mejaku. Dengan cepat kulihat. Aku tak tau, apa aku sudah gila? Aku baru saja melihat wajah khawatir dari Lee Sehun.. aku pasti gila.. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Sehun-sshi" ujarku datar, dan kembali tak peduli.. perasanku saja atau memang benar sekarang ia duduk di kursi Krystal? Ah, tapi dia benar-benar duduk disana?

Tiba-tiba beberapa yoeja datang menghampiri mejaku dan bertanya "Ku dengar kau dekat dengan Byun Jong In? benar begitu Lu?"

"Ah, iya. Jong In adalah namja yang baik, ia selalu membantuku. Bahkan beberapa hari ini ia selalu menghiburku.. tapi kami hanya sebatas kakak adik" ujarku lembut.

"Benarkah?" oke, ini bukan para yoeja itu yang bertanya tapi seorang Lee Sehun. Aku mengreyitkan dahiku, kenapa wajahnya jelek seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan? Ah tidak mungkin. Dia bilang aku menganggu kan? Dia bilang aku tak pantas untuknya kan? Entah mengapa mengingat hal itu membuatku benci. "Bukan urusanmu Sehun-sshi" balasku ketus. Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi emosi yang membuat suaraku terdengar seperti itu.

_TES TES TES…. TES…. HALLOOOO? TES TES TES… INI SUDAH HIDUPKAN? _

Terdengar suara dari arah lapangan. Dengan bergegas aku melihat dari jendela. Mataku membulat sempurna. Kenapa Jong In gila itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil membawa Toa. Ya ampun Baekhyun pasti akan malu.

_HALLOOO, SEMUANYA! AKU BYUN JONG IN HARI INI AKAN MEMBUAT PENGAKUAN KEPADA SESEORANG… HALLOOO? KALIAN BISA DENGAR KAN? _ Setelah itu terdengar suara pekikan dari seluruh ruangan.

"YAAAKKKKK! ADIK GILLLAAAAAA!" aku langsung bergegas keluar kelas, saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema. Oh, no… it can't be good.. Baekhyun benar-benar akan mencincangnya, Baekhyun terus berlari, aku mengikutinya. Dan beberapa orang juga ikut dibelakang kami.

Dan sekarang aku melihat Jong In yang sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun.. setelah adegan gulat itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti, ia berbicara dengan Jong In secara normal sekarang. Dan setelah itu tatapan mereka berdua mengarah kearahku… "Oh Boy" gumamku pelan.

_BAIKLAH…. AKU HANYA AKAN MENGATAKAN INI SEKALI . . . _aku mendengar teriakan riuh dari berbagai penjuru, tanpa piker panjang aku ikut bertepuk tangan…. "Kai! Fightiiinngggg!" teriakku.. namun sedetik kemudian, aku melebarkan mataku..

_XI LUHAN! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! _Teriak namja berkulit Tan itu. Aku terdiam. Mematung dan shock! Oommmooooooo! Oh sweet nibbles! Meski aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan histeris para siswa sisiwi, tapi aku tak bergeming. Aku masih membulatkan mataku dan menatap kearah Kai yang tersenyum lebar. Bahkan aku tak sadar saat sebuah tangan telah menyeretku keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan kasar. Aku menatap punggung sang pelaku, ia terus menarikku yang tak melawan ini menuju kebelakang sekolah… ke pohon maple itu…

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau?!"

Namja itu tetap diam. Sekarang ia berbalik menatapku. "Kau kenapa?!" teriakku geram.

"Jawab aku! Lee Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Hai! Maaf, aku baru update. Karna biasanya aku selalu update di hari senin, rabu, dan jum'at. Tapi kali ini aku tak terlalu bisa mengetik karna Sehun (kucingku) -_- sehabis sakit. Dokter memintaku untuk lebih memberikan perhatian kepadanya, mungkin aku terlalu tak mempedulikannya beberapa hari yang lalu karna aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Hihi…. Anehnya kucingku hanya menurut saat ku panggil Sehun dan akan me-meow marah saat ku panggil Chanyeol selebihnya ia tak peduli. Entahlah. Dia kucing ajaib.

Disini aku membawa Krystal. Mungkin banyak yang tak menyukainya karna biasanya ia menjadi karakter antagonis (ya meski wajahnya tercetak seperti itu) tapi aku punya pertimbangan sendiri mengapa memakai karakternya disini.

Pertama aku hanya ingin mengubah image-nya dimata reader sekalian. Image-nya sudah terlanjur jelek karna banyak FF yang selalu menjadikannya karakter perebut pacar orang dan sebagainya. Aku hendak mengubah image-nya menjadi sosok yoeja yang humoris dan perhatian dan bisa diandalkan. Dan yang terakhir, karna ini adalah bentuk penghargaanku untuk Krystal. Simple, Dia yang membuatku mencintai K-Pop.

Untuk Hunhan Moment akan lebih banyak di chapter 7, karna di chapter ini adalah masa lalu dari sisi Luhan. Maaf aku belum membalas beberapa review dari kalian. Tapi tetap untuk typo. ini benar-benar panjang

Terakhir…. Review ya… hehe maaf panjang…


	7. Goodbye, Halcyon Day's 2nd Part

**Sekali lagi… maaf aku terlambat update (lagi). Aku sudah mencoba untuk lebih cepat tapi apa daya… aku harus berbaring di kasur karna terjangkit malnutrisi dan terlalu banyak bekerja… hehe.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Oh ya. Ini masih flashback dari sudut pandang Luhan… aku ingin membuat cerita di FF ini senormal dan semutu mungkin… meski itu impossible T^T aku membagi masa lalu Luhan menjadi tiga chapter. Hehe..**

**Dan sebelum Sehun dibacok….**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 7: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Second Part)**

.

.

.

**Masih ….. Seoul, 2 Tahun lalu… masih…. pohon maple belakang sekolah**

**.**

.

**Normal Prov**

**.**

**.**

"_Wae_? _Yak_! _Waeeee_?" Luhan masih berteriak tak terima sambil menatap manik mata coklat kehitaman yang juga sama masih menatapnya dengan tegas. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada yang mulai bicara. Karna merasa percuma, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi. _Percuma! Aku seperti berbicara dengan patung! Hhuuuhhh!_

Namun tangan Sehun menahannya. "Mau kemana. Aku belum selesai bicara" ucapnya datar. Luhan langsung berbalik dan menampilkan wajah bodohnya. "Hah? Bicara gundulmu! Kau dari tadi hanya diam! Sudahlah, aku harus pergi Lee Sehun_-sshi_ yang terhormat, urusanku banyak" balas Luhan sedikit membungkuk penuh rasa sebal.

"Maksudmu urusan dengan si hitam itu?" nada suara Sehun berubah sedikit tajam dan ada nada tak suka didalamnya. Luhan yang sedikit mengerti akan situasi ini langsung menyeringai didalam hati. "_Of coouurssseee~ wae_? Aku hendak menerima pengakuannya. Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga. Aku sibuk!"

"Kenapa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada yang sangat dingin, dan tatapan tajamnya, oh ya! Jangan lupakan aura-aura mistis yang keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Luhan yang melihat respon targetnya langsung tersenyum bahagia dalam hati.

"Karna dia tulus menyayangiku, dia juga merasa sepadan denganku yang bodoh dan suka membuat kekacauan. Tak seperti seseorang yang merasa aku tak sepadan dengannya, kau tau apa maksudku kan" dengan sengaja Luhan menyindir Sehun. Namun ia tetap menggunakan nada yang biasa saja, toh lagian Sehun akan mengerti apa maksudnya karna namja bersurai pelangi itu pintar.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tak boleh menerimanya!" balas Sehun tegas. "_Wae_? Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku tak boleh menerimanya?" balas Luhan lagi tak kalah sengit. memang siapa Sehun? Kenapa dia seenak jidatnya memutuskan sesuatu? Dia bukan _aboeji_nya! Dia juga tak pernah memberikan Luhan uang! Terus kenapa? Dia cemburu? Hah?! _Make no sanse! Remember… _dia menolak _namja _bermata rusa itu mentah-mentah.. bahkan mencacinya.

Sehun masih diam, Luhan masih menahan rasa geramnya. "_Wae_? Jawab! Kau punya mulut kan?! Jadi jawab! Pertanyaanku sangat simple, Lee Sehun!_ Why_?~ _why_~ _and why_~?" ujar Luhan sambil mengerak-gerakan kepalanya kekanan kiri seirama dengan kata _why_ nya -_-.

Sehun masih diam dan terus menatap Luhan dengan gusar, ia terlalu banyak berfikir sampai ia tak sadar Luhan sudah hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Oke, terserah! Aku malas berbicara dengan tembok!" dan saat Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, dengan cepat Sehun mengejarnya.

Semuanya seperti _slow motion_. Sehun menggengam tangan _namja_ bermata rusa itu sehinga membuatnya menoleh ke yang lebih muda dengan ekspresi malas. Tak lagi membuang waktu, Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan dan mendekatkan ketubuhnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun menyambar benda kenyal itu. dan…

CHU~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Ia resapi setiap jengkal benda kenyal itu dengan rasa sayang. Hingga membuat Luhan yang awalnya membulatkan matanya dan hendak menolak, sekarang menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu. ciuman penuh kasih tanpa napsu.

Begitulah bagaimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 7: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Second Part)**

.

.

**Luhan Prov**

.

Oke, aku tau aku sangat plin plan. Aku tau, aku seharusnya tak begini. Tapi.. welll~~ aku tak mungkin membohongi perasaanku. Aku masih mencintai _namja_ berwajah datar dan tak punya hati itu. meski ia pernah membuatku sakit hati. Tapi tetap saja… kalian pasti mengertikan? Jika perasaan itu susah untuk di mengerti? Aku bisa menanyakan alasan kenapa ia menolakku saat itu, aku juga bisa menanyakan alasan kenapa ia menciumku, tapi yang terpenting sekarang…

"Yak! Ini semua salahmu! Aish!" bisikku dengan nada tajam yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari namja yang sedang berada disampingku dan dengan kedua tangan mengepal keatas dan badan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Ya. Kami dihukum. Dan terima kasih pada Lee Sehun, jika saja ia mau melepaskan ciumannya itu mungkin aku bisa duduk didalam kelas dan memperhatikan pelajaran. Bukan di lorong depan kelas yang sunyi ini. Aish.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?" tanyanya dengan wajah dibuat bingung. Aku benar-benar ingin meninju mukanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku saat teringat kejadian tadi. Aku tau sekarang wajahku memerah. Tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa aku pasrah saja? Aku menikmatinya? ANDWEEE! Aku tadi dipaksa, iya aku tadi dipaksa. Pokoknya aku tadi dipaksa! Oke!

"Bisakah.. ng… kita melupakan kejadian tadi?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah yang tak berani menatapnya. Hanya hening yang membalas pertanyaanku. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, aura hitam pekat yang sangat dingin tiba-tiba mengenai kulitku. Kututup mataku perlahan. _Oh no.. it can't be good.._

"Katakan hal itu di depan wajahku. Sekarang juga" nadanya terdengar sangat dingin. Dan saat aku menoleh pelan kearahnya, yang kudapati pertama adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.. ekspresi sedihnya.

Aku langsung menunduk. "Ah, maaf.. aku tak bermaksud"

Hening

"Aku senang" ujarnya pelan. Aku langsung kembali melihatnya yang menatap sendu kearah depan namun dengan senyuman ringan. "Wae?"

Ia langsung menatapku dengan senyuman. "Aku tak menyangka kau yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku" entah kenapa wajahku memanas dan kembali menunduk. "Apa ini juga ciuman pertamamu, Lu?" mendengar pertanyaannya, membuatku menyungingkan senyum jahil. Lihat saja.. wkwk~

"Tidak" dan seketika wajahnya menjadi keruh, aku terikikik geli dalam hati. "Siapa orang itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan dingin. "_Wae? _Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku sok serius. "Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Apa si namja hitam itu?!" nadanya semakin menajam, tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi, bahkan pertanyaanku tadi tak ia gubris. Dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku. Bulu kudukku berdiri, aura mistis itu semakin keluar. Tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, aku ingin tau kenapa ia suka seenaknya begini, memang ia kira aku bonekanya? Dasar sialan. "Memangnya kalo iya kenapa? Kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu Sehun-sshi" ujarku tegas, namun menahan senyum geli, wajahnya terlihat frustasi. .

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku kasar. "Yak, yak yak! Kita mau kemana?!" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ia terus mencengkram tanganku. Aku berontak, kuhentak-hentakkan tangan yang sedang ia pegang. Namun semakin aku melawan, maka semakin kuat cengkraman itu. Setelah kehabisan tenaga, aku hanya pasrah ia seret. Namun sialnya, cengkraman itu masih tetap kuat. Aboeji, appooo T^T

Ia menarikku menuruni tangga dan terus berjalan melewati kelas-kelas, kemudian keluar menuju lapangan. Ia terus menyeretku melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berbalut seragam olahraga tanpa peduli. Ia terus berjalan menuju kesuatu titik, aku menoleh-nolehkan wajahku. Ku coba melihat-lihat rupa siswa-siswi itu, tak banyak yang kukenal, namun setelah membaca tulisan di samping celana olahraga mereka, aku langsung mengreyitkan ini kelas 1! Memang apa urusannya ia membawaku kesini? Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti sehingga membuatku yang masih berfikir keras mencerna tingkahnya itu langsung menubruk sisi belakang tubuhnya.

"YA! Apa-apaan ha— Kai?!" aku membulatkan mataku. Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin kutemui sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia menanyakan kenapa tadi aku pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ia meminta jawabannya sekarang? Ohh man! Apa aku harus menjawab 'Hai Kai, soal tadi, maaf aku kebelet pup' atau 'maaf Kai, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku' atau 'Hai Kai, aku juga mencintaimu' dan kufikir opsi terakhir akan membuat hidupku melayang seketika. Walau Sehun belum mengakuinya, aku terlalu peka untuk menangkap semua perlakuannya.

"Lu…Luhan Hyung!" Ekspresi wajah Kai yang semula kaget berubah menjadi bahagia seketika. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya hendak memelukku.. sudah sangat dekat.. namun…

.

_PLAK_

.

"Kau fikir kau mau melakukan apa hah?!" Sehun menampar telapak tangan Kai dengan keras. Mataku langsung melebar dan menatap lurus mata Kai yang ternyata sedang dalam mode yang sama. Kemudian aku melihat mata Sehun yang sangat dingin dan penuh kilatan amarah. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku mengusap wajahku secara perlahan. Ya ampun -_-

"Eh.. aku hany—"

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi!" potong Sehun tak mempedulikan penjelasan Kai. Kenapa ia jadi galak? Apa ini gara-gara masalah ciuman pertama? Kenapa ia bisa kekanankan seperti ini -_-

Aku melihat sekilas wajah terkejut Kai, sepertinya ia sedikit tak terima. Well, aku juga tak terima. Pliis. Kai hanyalah adik bagiku. "Tapi kenap—"

Belum sempat Kai bertanya, lagi-lagi Sehun memotong perkataannya. "Jangan ganggu lagi…."

.

.

.

"Pacarku!"

.

Dan efek perkataannya itu berdampak sangat serius untukku.

_Hai Krystal.. sepertinya perasaanmu kali ini salah… kau masih ingat si wajah datar Lee Sehun itu kan? Hei dia mengatakan jika aku pacarnya! Aku sangat bahagia! Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelidik di perutku… hehehe!_

Namun… kebahagian itu berubah setelah aku memasuki Rumah.

.

**NORMAL PROV**

**.**

"Luhan? Kau dengar apa kata ayah kan?"

Dengan cepat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan di luar mobilnya ke wajah _Aboeji_ yang sekarang sedang mengemudi menuju sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Dengan berat ia menjawab.

"_Ne_, _Aboeji.. _aku mendengarkan..." balasnya tanpa ekspresi.

Segala rasa bahagianya berubah disapu bersih oleh angin topan saat ia pulang kemarin sore. Luhan sudah merasa ada yang aneh saat _Abeoji _mengajaknya bicara di ruang tamu, firasatnya sangat jelek. Karna tidak biasanya _Aboeji _ingin bicara baik-baik. Seingatnya, _Aboeji _nya akan bertindak seenaknya dan lupa peran.

_Aboeji _melirik sebentar kearah Luhan yang sekarang kembali menatap pemandangan di luar mobil, wajahnya sangat lesu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil. "Ayah kan sudah bilang, kau boleh memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Korea jika kau mau dan tak perlu ikut ayah ke Beijing" ujarnya lembut.

Bagi Luhan semuanya begitu mendadak. Ajakan _Aboeji_-nya ke-Beijing begitu membebani pikirannya. Ia tau sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tapi ia berfikir lebih baik tak bertanya karna ayahnya selalu memberikan senyum yang sangat tulus meski pria paruh baya itu dalam masa sulit. _Pasti sangat berat untuk tersenyum dalam keadaan ekonomi seperti sekarang. _

Luhan tak bodoh untuk tau usaha ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan. Jalan satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup adalah pergi ke China. Ketanah kelahirannya. Ketanah dimana kakek dan nenek-nya berada. Dan kata 'pergi' yang diucapkan _Aboeji _itu serat dengan maksud 'Tinggal', dan Luhan tau itu. Jika _Abeoji _mendiskusikan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Maka dengan senang hati Ia akan ikut dengannya. Tapi… _Look! _Sekarang ia tak bisa seperti itu. keadaan yang membuatnya tak bisa.

Disini, ia sudah memiliki Sehun. –meski sebenarnya Ia belum mendengar pengakuan resmi dari si bocah dingin itu, tapi ia sangat yakin perkataannya pada Kai kemarin menjelaskan semuanya— mengingat sifat Sehun yang suka seenaknya dan tak peduli perasaan orang lain, pasti sangat mustahil untuk bicara baik-baik seperti "Hei, aku akan pergi ke China!" bisa-bisa ia langsung ditali, kemudian diculik, dan di sekap di rumahnya. Apalagi mereka baru kemarin memulai ikatan ini.

Tapi Luhan bukan seseorang yang egois. Setelah _Oemma_-nya –Hell, ia benci harus memikirkan orang itu— meninggalkan _Aboeji _tanpa alasan yang tak ia mengerti –bersama Krystal- tambahnya dalam hati. Apa ia juga akan tega meninggalkan Ayahnya pergi seorang diri ke China? Ia sangat tau jika _Aboeji_nya adalah sosok yang kuat dan penuh pengertian. Tapi… ia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya disini. _For God Sake!_… mereka baru saja mulai berkencan!

"Luhan…" panggil _Aboeji _lembut. Yang dipanggil kembali menatap Ayahnya yang masih fokus menyetir. "Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kebahagianmu. Kau boleh tetap tinggal di Korea jika kau ingin. Lagipula _Aboeji _tidak masalah pergi ke China sendiri. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen. Lagipula ayah masih punya cukup uang untuk menyewanya, atau kau bisa menetap di rumah Baekhyun. Ayah akan bicara dengan . bagiman—"

"Terus bagaimana dengan kebahagian _Aboeji_? Apa _Aboeji _akan baik-baik saja jika aku tetap disini?" potong Luhan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _Aboeji._

"Luhan… apa kau lupa sesuatu?" Luhan mendelikkan bahunya, ayahnya kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah _Aboeji _sudah bilang.. kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku. Apa yang kau inginkan, juga merupakan keinginan _Aboeji_. Jadi kau tak perlu mersa terbebani dengan permintaan ke China itu. kau boleh tetap tinggal Luhan. _Aboeji _tetap akan bahagia, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir… _Arrachi?_"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa telah menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini –ya terlepas dari urusan dengan ibunya tentunya- karna dia memiliki _Excellent Father, He strong and making Him Stronger. _"_Aboeji _akan memberkanmu waktu 5 Hari" lanjut pria itu masih dengan senyuman. "Kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah, _Uri aboeji _ku tercinta~" kali ini Luhan menjawabnya dengan riang. Kemudian ia memasukan 'Ronald'-nya kedalam tas yang tergeletak tak berdaya disamping kursinya.

"Luhan… pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu. Ayah tau, pasti tak mudah meninggalkan teman-teman …. Dan pacarmu" ujar Xi Siwon jahil. Penuturan itu sontak membuat Luhan mendelik kearah ayahnya. "Yak! _Aboeji_!"

Mobil mereka terus berjalan, hingga Luhan menangkap sosok Sehun di _bus stop _dekat sekolah mereka. _Namja _itu sedang berdiri sambil membaca bukunya. Melihat perubahan ekspresi bahagia pada anaknya, cepat-cepat Xi Siwon mengerem secara mendadak tepat di samping _Bus Stop._

Luhan langsung melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan menusuk. "_Hey Look_, Lu! Ada _Traffic Jam. _Lain kali suruh sekolahmu memindahkan lampu lalu lintas ke tempat yang agak jauh dari ini. Kau bisa berjalan dari sini kan"

Luhan masih tetap diam, matanya masih menusuk ayahnya. "Oke… I Don't know why… But you did it for purpose!" ujarnya sengit, tapi ia tetap menurut dan membuka pintunya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Bisa ia dengar _Aboeji _berkata sekali lagi "Pikirkan baik-baik kebahagianmu Lu…" sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melesat pergi.

.

.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Sehun lagi saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hening.. sangat lama.. Luhan masih memikirkan tentang China dan Sehun. Apa ia harus pergi? Apa ia harus tinggal? Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. _Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ada yang lebih penting._

"Hei!/Hei!" ujar Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

Sehun diam saja, sehingga Luhan mulai bicara. "Hei… ng.. aku punya banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu Lee Seh—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku _Chagi, Baby, _atau Sehun-ah. Itu terdengar lebih romantis. Kita pacaran, _remember?_" potong Sehun cepat. Entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit merona. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan. "Aku… aku tak pernah bilang mau jadi pacarmu…"

Sehun langsung memberikan _glare _paling menyeramkan hingga Luhan begidik ngeri. "Kita perlu bicara. Banyak hal" ujar Luhan pelan.

Namun yang membalas hanyalah keheningan. "Sehunnie" lanjut Luhan geli memanggil 'kekasih'nya.

Mendengar itu, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Secara tidak langsung panggilan itu memperjelas hubungannya dengan Luhan. "Sepulang sekolah.. ikutlah denganku"

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau akan tau nanti, kita bisa bicara disana" lanjut yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tapi Luhan tau, tangan Sehun bergetar. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Dari tadi ia juga merasa Sehun tak mau melakukan _eye contact _dengannya. Setelah berfikir agak lama ia akhirnya mendengaus pelan. Hanya itu yang paling mungkin terjadi.

Luhan memutuskan sesuatu. Dengan yakin ia mengangguk dalam hati. Ia akan tinggal jika Sehun yang memintanya, dan ia akan pergi jika Sehun meninginkannya begitu. Jadi semua keputusan ada di tangan Sehun. Sehun, cintanya terpendamnya selama 4 tahun.. dan ia akan bertanya di hari ke-5. Di masa batasnya. Ia akan bertanya. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan _namja _dingin itu. semoga ini sesuai dengan keinginannya… semoga….

.

.

**First Day/5: A&Q Session **

.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang Sehun katakan. "I..ini kan…" ujarnya sedikit terbata.

"Ya. Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu"

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah hamparan luas sebuah tanah lapang yang kosong, dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau yang rapi dan terlihat nyaman. Di beberapa titik, mereka melihat sebuah tanaman –rumput ilalang- yang memiliki kelopak berwarna putih, dan jika ditiup bisa terbang. Luhan dengan keras kepala menyebut itu _Flying Snowy Flower _dan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Tempat itu seperti bukit kecil dan satu pohon maple. Dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang sangat jernih. Mereka berada disisi lain Kota Seoul.

Ya. Ini adalah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bagi Luhan ini bukan hanya itu. ini tempat ia melepas seseorang pergi. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tersenyum perih. Kemudian melihat Sehun. "Kita bisa bicara disini?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pohon maple yang rindang itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" ujar Sehun setelah mendudukan pantatnya pada rerumputan yang diikuti Luhan. "Ku fikir kau lupa tempat ini"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu?" Luhan tergagap, "Ah.. anu.. ng.. bukan begitu… sebenarnya aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan.. mungkin ratusan, _I guess_. Dan mungkin akan mengahabiskan seharian penuh"

"_Well… go on.._ aku akan menjawab semuanya"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. "_Jinjja_?" Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Oke, apa pertanyaan pertama?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolak— ah bukan, kenapa saat itu kau menghina dan mempermalukanku, ya meski saat itu tak ada orang sih. Tapi kenapa setelah peryataan Kai kau langsung seperti… ngg… ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti, sedang yang di tatap membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian ia kembali biasa saja.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang, kau tak pantas untukku?" Luhan memutar matanya malas, "Oh ya! Dan membuatku kacau, Thanks for you!" balasnya sarkastik.

"Maaf untuk hal itu" Sehun tersenyum penuh penyesalan, mau tak mau Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yang kumaksud saat itu berbeda dengan apa yang kau tangkap" ujarnya pelan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya. "Kau tak pantas untukku.. karna aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti kan? Ya mungkin terlalu bodoh dan kekanakan. Tapi, _hell _coba lihat. Kau Xi Luhan. Orang paling popular –menurutku- disekolah. Semua orang menyukaimu. Dan coba lihat aku? _I'm nobody_, Lu. Aku hanyalah Lee Sehun yang dingin, tak berperasaan. Aku hanyalah Lee Sehun yang sering di_bully_, aku hanyalah Lee Sehun yang sel—"

"Yang kucintai" potong Luhan cepat. "Kau hanyalah Lee Sehun yang kucintai" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan setitik air mata di ujung mata kanannya. Ia tidak menangis. Tapi ia bahagia. "Kau hanyalah Lee Sehun yang kucintai. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kau tak sepadan denganku. Kau sepadan denganku karna aku mencintaimu. Hiks. Tak ada alasan lagi, oke"

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan pandangan takjub. "_Make no sanse._Alasanmu" ujarnya sembari tertawa. Ia mendekati Luhan yang sekarang mempoutkan pipinya. Ia hendak mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu, namun tangannya terhenti diudara. Tatapannya kembali sayu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun, tersenyum maklum. Dengan lembut ia tangkap tangan Sehun dan menggengamnya erat. Ia bawa tangan lebar yang dingin itu kepipinya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap mata Sehun lembut. "1 Tahun bukanlah gap umur yang terlalu jauh Sehunnie.. kau tak perlu menahan dirimu untuk membatasi diri karna aku lebih tua darimu. Oke?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan mendekat tubuhnya. Dan melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh Luhan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga membuat Luhan semakin merona. Yang lebih muda mengunci tatapannya pada mata _doe _yang berkilau itu. Ia tempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat.. sampai sampai bisa membuat ku overdosis karnanya"

"Kau sangat _cheesy _Sehunnie" balas Luhan menahan rona dan senyuman. Sehun masih menatapnya begitu intens. "Yeah. Aku akan menjadi kekasih paling _chessy._ Hanya untukmu" balasnya.

Sehun dengan cepat melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, kemudian ia melepaskannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" panic Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Bukankah itu wajar antar pasangan?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus menahan hasratmu, Sehunnie"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Oke. Katakan itu pada orang yang bilang untuk tak perlu membatasi diri beberapa menit yang lalu" jawabnya sarkastik.

Hening. Sehun masih melingkarkan tangannya.. "Sehunnie? Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Tidak"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau bisa bertanya lain kali lagi, atau kau bisa memberikanku daftar pertanyaanmu dan akan kujawab. Kau tinggal mengetiknya"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "_Make no sanse_. Tapi baiklah aku akan membuat daftar pertanyaannya" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Kita masih punya banyak waktu Lu.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, _semoga seperti itu Sehunnie_

"Hei, kau tau? Penggemar rahasiaku tak lagi mengirimiku surat di loker dan juga susu dipagi harinya.. kau tau ia kemana? Apa ia sakit?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang sekarang tersenyum jahil. "Yak! Jadi kau sudah tau?!" teriak Luhan sebal.

"Hehehe.. Kau tau jika aku bukan orang yang gampang dibodohi kan?"

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Luhan

"Sejak awal" balas Sehun enteng. Tak mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya Luhan dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jadi kau?! Ya ampun, tapi bagaiman—"

"Lain kali, jangan memberi nama samaran dengan kode namamu sendiri Lu, dan jika kau ingin menaruh susu di depan apartemenku jangan berbisik-bisik terlalu kencang, _well _jika itu termasuk berbisik" Sehun menyeringai dan Luhan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. _Kau harus bersikap dewasa Xi Luhan!_.

.

_Hening lagi.._

_._

_Sangat lama._

_._

_Keheningan yang menenangkan._

.

"Sehunnie?"

"Emm?"

"Aku mau bermain dengan _Flying Snowy Flower_" ujar Luhan polos, matanya menerawang kearah tanah lapang itu. Sehun memutar bola matanya _bagimana mungkin ia lebih tua dariku?_

"Terus?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan ini? Aku tak bisa bergerak" Tanya luhan yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tidak" balas Sehun cepat

"Mwo?!"

"Oke, oke.. _with one condition_!" Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan tegas. "_What?" _jawab Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Besok kita harus kencan"

Mendengar itu, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia tersenyum senanng dan mengangguk lucu. "Aye,aye sir!"

_Semoga 5 hari kedepan berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja_ – batinnya sebelum berlari menuju _flying snowy flower_-nya yang diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya tersenyum lebar.

Sampai Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Lu"

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan yang memutar kepalanya

"Kau belum bilang siapa ciuman pertamamu" Tanya Sehun senormal mungkin, tak dapat dipungkiri ia sedikit cemburu.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kemudian menahan tawa "Oh itu, kau benar ingin tau?"

"Ya. Tentu saja"

"Jongmal?" goda Luhan.

"Bisakah kau langsung menjawabnya saja?" kali ini Sehun sedikit mengubah nadanya bicara. Jengkel.

"Sebenarnya ciuman pertamaku itu dengan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gulingku"

Suhan langsung memasang wajah datarnya. "Jadi kau cemburu dengan gulingku? Keke.. kau sepertinya sangat mencintaiku Sehunnie, kkk~"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya kau benar"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Author Note:

Yey! I'm back again~ sorry for late update. So damn long, isn't it?

Aku memberikan banyak fluff disini, semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan hai kalian para yadongers! Sebentar lagi penantian kalian akan terjawab untuk NC -_- namun masih beberapa chapter ~

Semoga kalian menyukai bagian ini, aku akan update secepatnya lagi.

Dan hai, aku membuat remake dari manga junjou romantica, dan mengambil bab junjou egoistic. Minggu depan aku akan mempublishnya di FFN. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan aku sebenarnya memiliki 2 project FF sejak lama. Ini juga HunHan. Dan sudah hamper selesai. Sayangnya mungkin aku tak akan mempublish salah ternyata ada beberapa FF yang memiliki ide cerita sama denganku. Ceritanya tentang kucing yang berubah menjadi manusia. Aku tak menjaplak karna sebenarnya aku sudah membuatnya sejak lama. Yah, sangat disayangkan.. atau kalian punya saran yang lebih baik?

Dan untuk **Rinna Sucahyo**. Terima kasih banyak, aku akan bekerja keras untuk kedepannya.

Untuk Chapter ini aku sengaja tidak memasukkan bagian comedy, baru di chapter depan baru aku berikan sekaligus sad romancenya.

Dan bagi kalian yang masih punya pertanyaan, kalian bisa bertanya denganku. Kalian bisa menginvite di: **743B55FE**

Aku bukan Noona oke, aku juga bukan oenni. Aku ini namja plis -_-

Oke, don't forget to RCL ne~


	8. Goodbye, Halcyon Day's 3rd Part

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 8: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Third Part)**

.

.

.

**Masih ….. Seoul, 2 Tahun lalu… **

.

**2****nd**** Day/5: Morning**

.

.

Yang Luhan lakukan saat bangun tidur hari itu adalah bercermin, seperti biasa. Namun bukan seperti hari-hari biasanya yang ia lakukan dengan berkata _'waw, kau sangat tampan Xi Luhan' _atau dengan _'How cute you are.. aahh~' _-_-. Pagi itu ia hanya menatap kosong cermin didepannya dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas. "Apa ini mimpi?" tanyanya lagi. entah pada siapa. Dan suara _aboeji_-nya yang kemudian menginterupsi lamunannya, menyadarkannya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, ia membuka pesan itu lagi, dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh (lagi).

_"__selamat pagi.. Cepat bangun sleepy head! Nanti kita jadi kencan kan? Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur, saking bersemangatnya. Bergegaslah berangkat, aku menunggumu di tempat biasa._

_ –__Kekasihmu yang paling tampan dan paling keren— Lee Sehun"_

.

.

Selama 4 tahun menyukai Sehun, Luhan tak pernah menyangka _namja _yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu memiliki sisi romantis. Terlepas dari wajah datar dan sifat masa bodohnya tentunya. Oleh karna itu, Luhan senyum-senyum menahan geli melihat tingkah pacarnya yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah tanda _bus stop _sambil membaca bukunya.

Dan seperti kemarin, _Aboeji_nya berhenti tepat di sebelah tanda itu yang diikuti tatapan memincing Luhan yang dari tadi sudah meminta diturunkan sebelum sampai tempat Sehun. Dan sama seperti kemarin juga, _Aboeji_ beralasan soal _Traffic Jam _dan masalah lampu lalu lintas yang seharusnya berada jauh dari sekolahnya yang Luhan tau sebenarnya ayahnya hanya ingin mengerjainya.

Luhan membuka pintu sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Entah mengapa hanya dengan meilhat Sehun _mood _nya langsung membaik, bahkan ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya dengan _Abeoji_. "Sehunnie! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama! Hehehe" sapa _namja _bermata rusa itu dengan cengiran yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

"_Gwencana, _Lu" balas Sehun menatap Luhan. _Namja _berkulit pucat itu meraih tangan kanan kekasihnya. _Jangan menahan diri. _Mereka berdua saling pandang. Saling mencari kehangatan diantara jemari yang bertaut, saling mencari kenyamanan diantara mata yang saling menatap.

"Hei Lu…" ujar Sehun masih terus menatap Lurus mata kekasihnya itu.

"Emm?" balas Luhan dengan gumaman

"Aku belum mendapatkan jatah _Morning Kiss _ku" balasnya sambil menunjukan seringai.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kekasihnya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan menahan tengkuknya dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit keduanya, Sehun semakin memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, saat ia tau kekasihnya itu tidak menolak –malah menutup matanya dan tersenyum-. Mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun dengan tak sabaran hendak menyatukan bibir keduanya, sampai saat benar-benar dekat, mereka berdua mendengar . . .

"Eheeemmm! _Abeoji _masih disini~"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan langsung melihat kearah _Aboeji_ dengan pandangan benci bercampur rona merah di wajahnya. "ABOEJII!" teriaknya geram.

"Lulu~ nanti malam kita '_Tidur_' bersama lagi ya~" ujar ayahnya sambil memberikan _wink _yang ditujukan untuk menggoda pasangan kekasih itu sebelum pergi.

Luhan memutar matanya malas, _namja _bermata rusa itu belum menyadari arti penekanan di kata _tidur _yang tadi dikatakan _Aboeji _nya.. dan juga belum sadar aura hitam pekat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 8: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Last Part)**

.

.

"Kau tidur dengan ayahmu?!" ulang Sehun, sekali lagi. Dengan wajah tak percaya. Luhan mendengus. Lagi. mereka masih di _Bus stop_. "Neee… aku tadi sudah menjawabnya berkali-kali kan Sehunnie, memang apa yang salah? Dia _Aboeji _ku, memang salah jika aku tidur dengannya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

Sedang _namja _yang lebih mudah memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebal. "Tidak ada yang salah" jawabnya sambil terus menatap arah lain. Luhan menatap kekasihnya bingung, namun Sehun kembali menambahkan "Selama kau tidak punya pacar… ya, benar. Selama kau tak punya pacar, tidur dengan ayahmu itu tidak salah" kata Sehun sambil mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. "Dia _Aboeji-_ku, Oke?" balas yang lebih tua sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya yang mulai mendekat, kemudian tersenyum dalam hati, _sehun cemburu_. "Dan aku pacarmu, oke? PA-CAR-MU". Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia berhenti sebentar melihat kearah Sehun "Sehunnie.. _Jebal.._ dia _Aboeji_ku. Bagaimana mungkin kau cemburu dengannya? Ya tuhan.."

"Dia lelaki Lu"

"Terus?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Argg! Bagaimana kau tak bisa mengerti!" erang Sehun frustasi. Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh dalam hati. "Apa alasan aku pacarmu belum cukup untuk menjelaskannya?!"

Namja bermata rusa itu berjalan tak mempedulikan Sehun. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi kemudian yang lebih muda berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku pacarmu, Oke? Xi Luhan? Kau mendengarkanku? Dan aku melarangmu tidur dengan siapapun!"

Luhan tak pernah berfikir memiliki pacar yang posesif akan semenyenangkan ini. Ia juga tak pernah berfikir akan melihat wajah Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sangat lucu dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Dan fikiran untuk bermain-main dengannya pun muncul.

"Terus kenapa kalau kau pacarku? Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku Sehun-ah" balas Luhan masih berjalan kesekolah, masih dengan ekor mata yang mencuri pandang kearah Sehun-yang-masih-terlihat-sangat-frustasi.

Luhan tersentak saat tubuhnya dibalik kesamping dengan kasar oleh Sehun. Ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah sangat merah. "Karna aku CEMBURU! Sialan! Aish!" teriknya dengan lantang didepan wajah Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang tak beraturan. Dan ia tak pernah berfikir akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir _namja _yang lebih muda. Ia tersenyum sangat manis "Lain kali lebih jujurlah dengan perasaanmu Sehunnie" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, rahangnya jatuh "Mwo?! Jadi kau sudah tau maksudku dari tadi? Kau mempermainkanku! Bisa-bisany— Yak Xi Luh—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat sebuah bibir mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. "_Kajja_! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi Sehunnie" ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang merekah sangat indah. Ia ambil tangan kanan Sehun dan menutkannya dengan mesra. Tak ia pedulikan suara degup jantung –entah milik siapa- yang sangat kencang itu, tak ia pedulikan sembarut merah di pipinya –dan dipipi Sehun-. Entah mengapa Sehun melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka. Dan berkata . . .

"Karna kau mengerjaiku, maka hari ini aku tak mau kencan!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba dengan seringai dibibirnya. Kontan Luhan langsung membelalakan matanya dan mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih cepat. Ia mem _pout _kan bibirnya dan berteriak manja.

"Sehunniiiieeeeeee"

.

.

.

.

**2****nd**** Day/5: The Date**

**.**

_Namja _bersurai pelangi itu memijat-mijat pelipisnya, kemudian ia mengehembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia tak pernah berfikir kencan dengan Luhan memerlukan tenaga ekstra! Semua ini bermula dengan tempat tujuan berbeda. Luhan ngotot ingin pergi ke Lottle World karna menurutnya "sepasang kekasih harus kesana, Sehunniieeeeee", atau setidaknya ke Namsan Tower "Kita harus membuat gembok cintaa!" yang dibalas erangan kecil dari _namja _yang lebih muda. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih pergi ke Bioskop, di salah satu _Mall_ yang lumayan dekat dengan sekolahnya. "lebih simple" jelasnya tadi.

Dan Sehun yang menang karna ia mengancam "Kalau kau begitu ingin pergi Ke Lottle World pergi saja sendiri, dan jangan pernah mengajakku kencan lagi" sehingga membuat Luhan menurut, awalnya Luhan sangat dongkol tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun senyumannya kembali merekah. "Kencan itu bukan tentang kemana kau pergi,bukan tentang 'apa tempat itu indah?', 'apa tempat itu menyenangkan?', atau 'apa tempat itu mahal?', Lu. Kencan itu tentang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Diamanapun itu"

Kedua, masalah transport. Lagi-lagi Luhan ngotot ingin naik setidaknya busway atau taksi agar cepat sampai ke _Mall _itu. Sedang Sehun ingin jalan kaki, karna tempat tujuan mereka tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Lagipula mereka masih pelajar, uang mereka terbatas. Namun kali ini Luhan menang karna mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _yang menurut Sehun sangat mengerikan. Namun senyuman Luhan itu berubah panik setelah tau dompetnya tertinggal dirumah saat hendak membayar ongkos taksi (mereka berdua berbagi tugas _'membayar' _untuk kencan kali ini) dan kemudian menyusahkan Sehun. Lagi

Ketiga, masalah film. "Hah! Sehunniie! Apa bagusnya menonton film monyet yang bisa bicara?" Sehun hendak menjawab _"well, itu lebih bagus daripada harus menonton film kisah cinta vampire dan manusia" _namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _nya. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia menuruti apa kata Sehun.

Film yang mereka tonton akan segera dimulai 5 menit lagi saat mereka membeli tiket, Luhan yang sudah _over, _berjalan cepat sambil menarik Sehun menuju studio 2. Awalnya baik-baik saja, dengan Sehun yang sibuk mengutuki setiap adegan yang disajikan. Namun saat ditengah-tengah adengan action –Sehun sangat suka film action- perut Luhan berbunyi. Sehun melirik sebal.

Karna Sehun ingin menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan untuk Luhan-_nya_, dengan sangat berat hati, Sehun harus melewatkan adegan yang sangat ia sukai itu demi membelikan Luhan _popcorn _dan segelas _soda_. Dan Luhan baru tau, jika tadi ia menonton Film yang diinginkan Sehun, mungkin ia bisa mengisi perutnya dulu dan tak perlu merepotkan kekasihnya itu, karna ternyata film itu diputar 20 menit setelah filmnya.

Dan sekarang…. _Tidak lagi… _Luhan ngotot ingin bermain di _game center _dulu sebelum makan. Kali ini Sehun mengiyakan karna _mood _nya sedang sangat jelek. Beruntung, dengan bermain berbagai permainan yang tersedia disana, lama-kelamaan ia semakin membaik. Namun…. Lagi-lagi… -_- saat mereka hendak menukar poin yang telah mereka kumpulkan tadi, perdebatan terjadi. Di depan meja penukaran barang.. di depan pekerja –_noona-_ itu.

"Aku mau yang _OWL _Sehunnaaahhhh!" rengek Luhan entah untuk yang keberapa kali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka berbentuk burung hantu berwarna coklat.

Sehun menggeleng. Lagi. entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Aku tak mau. Tolong yang Bambi, _noona_" ujar Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan.

Pegawai itu hendak mengambil boneka rusa berwarna biru, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan kembali teriak "_Andweeee! Noona! _Yang _OWL_!" pegawai itu berjalan menuju arah boneka yang dimaksud Luhan tadi. Namun lagi-lagi..

"NO! yang Bambi!" dan lagi, pegawai itu kembali menuju arah rusa, namun ia mendengar seruan lagi "ANIYOO! Yang OWL!" kali ini, pegawai itu mendengus sebal.

"Bagimana jika boneka _Hello Kitty_?" tanya pegawai itu mencari jalan tengah. Wajah Luhan semakin cerah. "Ahh! Iya!" namun sayangnya kali ini aura Sehun menjadi lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. _bisa-bisanya ada hello kitty diantara kita! _-_-. Pegawai itu sudah dengan perasaan lega hendak mengambil boneka yang dimaksud sampai ia mendengar. "Tunggu!" potong Sehun sehingga membuat empat buah mata menoleh kearahnya. Namun yang ia pedulikan adalah manik mata Luhan.

"Karna aku yang memperoleh poin paling banyak disini, atau bisa kuperjelas 90% dari 100%, maka sudah sewajarnya jika aku yang memilih apa hadiahnya. Eit, tidak ada penolakan, Xi Luhan!"

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung mendengus. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya, selama mereka bermain tadi, yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah menyemangati Sehun. 'Sehunniieee! Terusss!', 'Sehunniiiieeee! Pukul yang kencang!' seperti itu. Jadi, sudah wajar seharusnya Sehun yang berhak memilih hadiahnya. Lagipula Ia paling tak bisa terjebak dalam situasi dengan perdebatan seperti ini. Dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia merenung dalam hati.. Entah mengapa wajah Sehun terlihat jauh bahagia setelah mendapatkan boneka rusa biru yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kekasih yang buruk kan? Huuh" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Luhan sambil meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, saat mereka berdua duduk di kawasan _foodcourt. _

"Akhirnya kau sadar" balas Sehun enteng, berniat bercanda. Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya. "Uuggh.. Sehunniiieee!" rajuknya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. "Terima kasih sudah mau berkencan denganku" ujar Sehun akhirnya, dengan senyum menawan. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkesima, namun kemudian menundukan wajahnya. "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu Sehunnie"

"Gwencana…. Yang penting kau senang. Ini ambillah!" balas Sehun seraya memberikan boneka Bambi nya ke Luhan. Namun dengan cepat _namja _bermata rusa iru menolaknya. "Tidak Sehunnie.. bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

Sehun berdecak sebal, "Aku menginginkannya karna aku ingin memberikannya padamu Lu"

"_Wae_?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

_Namja _berwajah datar itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Karna kau mirip rusa, bukannya namamu juga berarti rusa? Benar kan?"

"Ooh! Kau benar! _Gomawo _sehunnieeee~" teriak Luhan senang. Dengan sekejab mata, boneka itu sudah berpindah dari tangan Sehun ke pelukan Luhan. "Kau harus tidur bersama _Bambi_, oke?" kata Sehun dengan alis terangkat.

"_Wae?_" balas yang lebih tua. Sehun terlihat sedang mencari-cari alasaan, sedetik kemudian ia berkata "Karna rusa bisa memakan mimpi buruk". Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sehunnie.. itu tapir!"

"Ah, terserah! Kau harus tidur dengannya, oke?" kali ini Sehun berkata dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. Walau bingung, Luhan tetap mengangguk yang kemudian membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tau ia sudah beranjak dewasa, meski ia terkadang bertindak kekanakan tapi ia bukan anak kecil. Ia tidak harus tidur dengan boneka hanya dengan alasan mimpi buruk. Itu sungguh konyol. Kenapa Sehun sangat aneh? Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tau apa maksud terselubung Sehun saat ia berkata. "Kau tak akan tidur dengan ayahmu lagi kan?"

Demi tuhan -_- kenapa pacarnya bisa sangat posesif?

.

.

.

.

**3rd Day/5: "HUNHAN FOREVER"  
**

**.**

"Jangan buka matamu dulu! Aish! Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku sih?" sekali lagi Luhan mendengar decakan Sehun untuk yang ke-empat kalinya setelah usaha mengintipnya ketahuan. Pasalnya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sekarang ini.

Mereka sedang berada didekat pohon _maple _sepulang sekolah ini. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke Lottle World dan Namsan Tower, karna ia merasa kasian mengingat wajah kekasihnya kemarin yang benar-benar ngotot ingin pergi. Tapi Luhan malah bersikukuh tak mau pergi. Bahkan ia mengancam akan tidur dengan _Aboeji_ nya jika Sehun memaksa menyeretnya pergi.

Bukannya Luhan tak mau, tapi mengingat kemarin… ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyusahkan Sehun. Karena ini masalah uang. Luhan sekarang hanya membawa uang seadanya saja. Dan otomatis ia akan membuat Sehun membayar semua keperluan mereka berdua selama pergi kesana, dan pasti itu akan membuat biaya bulanan Sehun membengkak. Mengingat Sehun hidup sendiri diapartemennya.

Karna takut dengan ancaman Luhan, akhirnya ia meminta kekasihnya menunggu di tempat favorit mereka itu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Sehun kembali dengan satu kantung plastik yang lumayan besar. Dan kemudian meminta Luhan untuk menutup matanya. Namun pada dasarnya Luhan bukanlah orang yang sabaran, sehingga Sehun terus-terusan berdecak melihat kekasihnya yang tak menurut. "Demi tuhan, Lu. Sekali lagi kau mengintip aku akan pulang!" dan dengan begitu Luhan menurut.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus, dan suara suara asing yang bercampur dengan suara Sehun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan hal ini. _Kau sangat tau bagaimana cara membunuhku Sehun-ah! Aarrrgghhh.. sebenarnya ia sedang melakukan apa? Huuufft_

Saat Luhan benar-benar ingin membuka matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Sehun. "Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu, Lu" dan dengan cepat ia membuka kedua bola matanya

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah wajah cerah kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia tertegun, karna baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Dan perhatiannya teralihkan kearah tembok putih sekolahnya yang sekarang telah berisi sebuah coretan berwarna hitam.

Matanya melebar, dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju tembok putih itu. Ia melihat tautan huruf demi huruf berwarna hitam disana. Karya seni yang sangat simple dan sangat rapi, meski begitu mengandung banyak makna. Meski hanya terdiri dari 2 baris, tapi hal itu sangat berarti untuk sepasang kekasih itu. Hanya sebuah tulisan di baris pertama: **HUNHAN **dan diikuti dibawahnya sebuah tulisan **FOREVER**

Luhan membuka mulutnya, takjub dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat… namun… "Ak-aku.. ya tuhan Sehun.. in-ini ya ampun… kau bisa dihukum karna mencorat-coret tembok sekolah.. ya tuhan!" -_-

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia hembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Ia fikir Luhan akan senang dengan semua yang ia lakukan, tapi nyatanya? "Kau menyebalkan!" ujarnya marah. Ia buang kaleng pilok berwarna hitam itu sembarang, selama ia bisa mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya. Seharusnya ia tau, jika kekasihnya ini sangat idiot dan tak tau betapa susahnya membuat huruf demi huruf di tembok itu. Yah, seperti itu.

"Bahkan kau tak tau betapa susahny—"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong karna sebuah bibir telah menempel di bibirnya. Sudah jelas itu bibir Luhan. Di tengah-tengah ciuman itu ia tersenyum, Luhan bukannya membenci karya seninya itu.. namun sebaliknya, Luhan sangat menyukainya. Ia pegang kedua pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan mendekatkan keduanya. Membuat ciuman itu semakin lama. Dengan penuh rasa sayang, dengan penuh rasa lega, dan penuh rasa cinta.

Luhanlah orang yang pertama melepaskan ciuman itu karna membutuhkan oksigen. "Orang tuamu pasti bangga memiliki anak sehebat dirimu Sehunnah!"

"Ku harap juga begitu" entah perasaannya saja atau itu benar kenyataan, saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu terdengar ada nada tak suka dikatanya. Namun Luhan membuang pikiran negatif itu jauh jauh saat melihat senyum Sehun yang sangat menawan sehingga membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Dan ketika ia mendengar suara bergetar dari saku Sehun, ia tak tau jika suara panggilan itu adalah suara yang menjadi awal renggangnya hubungan mereka. Dan suara panggilan itulah yang menjadi semua alasan mengapa hal yang paling menyakitkan di hidupnya terjadi .. .

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai~ maaf.. menurutku akan lebih bijak jika membuat cerita masa lalu Luhan menjadi 4 bagian. Maafkan aku.. oke? Mwehehe~ aku akan update lagi di hari rabu (FYI aku sudah membuat menyelesaikan 4 chapter kedepan, jadi jika target reviewnya mencukupi aku akan semakin cepat mempublish capter selanjutnya). Semoga kalian menyukainya

Ini fluff bukan? I don't know oke~ kekekeke~ aku hanya ingin kalian tau, jika kenyataan tak sesuai yang kita inginkan. Dan aku juga membuat kencan HunHan senormal mungkin, seanak muda mungkin dan tak berlebihan.. mereka masih SMA cukup tau..

Aku tak biasa membalas review kalian karna aku sangat jarang membuka facebook dan ffn. Jadi untuk kalian yang ingin bertanya-tanya bisa mengirimkan pertanyaan di PM dan chat BBM di **743B55FE. ****Kalian bisa juga memberi review di bbm. Aku berharap kalian menyukainya..**

**Maafkan keegoisanku ya… sampai jumpa hari rabu depan ya… bubye~**


	9. Goodbye, Halcyon Day's Last Part

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 9: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Last Part)**

.

.

.

**Masih ….. Seoul, 2 Tahun lalu… **

.

**3****rd**** Day/5: The Start of Calamity**

.

.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku harus pergi" adalah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Sehun setelah memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya kedalam saku. "Tak akan lama. Sepertinya" lanjutnya seakan membalas pertanyaan dari tatapan mata Luhan.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu" balas Luhan.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Hal yang Luhan lihat setelah itu adalah wajah Sehun yang berlalu dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, _namja _bermata rusa itu masih berfikir kenapa kekasihnya bisa berubah hanya karna sebuah panggilan. Ia masih memikirkan ekspresi Sehun yang tak terbaca (namun ia bisa melihat sepercik ekspresi marah, tak suka, bahkan benci) saat mengangkat panggilan itu. _Gesture _tubuhnya yang tak nyaman, dan nada biacaranya yang sangat ketus. Ia yakin jika panggilan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Namun cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tak baik berburuk sangka" monolognya sendiri seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan damai. Matanya menutup perlahan, Menikmati setiap hembus udara yang menerpa tubuhnya, merasakan sinar matahari yang berhasil mengenai sedikit senyumnya. "Andai Sehun menikmati ini"

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan Luhan benar-benar tak menyadarinya –terlalu sibuk memainkan _'ronald'_-nya—. Jarum jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjuk kearah jam 7 lebih. Penjaga sekolah sudah menyuruhnya pulang sejak sore tadi. Bahkan _ahjussi _ itu sudah menawarkan diri akan mengantarnya pulang. Namun ia menggelang pelan. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang Kwon-_Ahjussi_" balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Saat ia berada di belakang sekolah.

"Apa ia akan segera datang? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ku tutup, ini sudah hampir malam. Jika kau ingin tau" ujar Kwon _ahjussi _kala itu.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Aku tau Kwon _ahjussi_. Maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang" balasnya seraya berjalan menuju arah depan sekolah, ditemani Kwon _ahjussi _dan nasehatnya.

"Lebih baik kekasihmu akan memberikan alasan yang bagus! Bisa-bisanya ia terlambat! Jika perlu, kau harus menghajarnya!" lanjut Kwon _ahjussi _marah-marah.

"Ini bukan masalah serius, _ahjussi. _Tenang saja" Luhan tertawa hambar dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat tipis. _Kuharap begitu… _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ckck. Aku tak tau membuatmu menunggu lebih dari 2 jam itu bukan masalah serius atau bagaimana, tapi jika kau butuh orang untuk menendang bokongnya, kau bisa memanggilku. Oke? Kau tau dimana bisa mencariku kan?" ujarnya sambil memberikan wink, kemudian berbalik menuju sekolah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat seorang pria yang sudah hampir kepala empat namun tetap memiliki sifat _open minded_ seperti Kwon _ahjussi. _Tentu ayahnya tak masuk hitungan karna sifat kekanakannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Luhan, jam 7 malam. Masih berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Dengan seragam yang sudah mulai lusuh dan membunuh waktu dengan memainkan rubiknya. Namun pandangannya tak fokus. Setiap 2 detik sekali ia akan melihat layar _handphone_nya. Kemudian ia akan kembali memainkan rubiknya. Seperti itu terus.

Ia sudah mengirimi kekasihnya pesan, 30 menit sejak Sehun pergi dengan urusannya yang luhan tak tau itu apa, sejak jam 3 tadi sampai jam 7 ini.. Ia tau apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal bodoh. Dan lebih parahnya Sehun **sama sekali **tak membalas semua pesan maupun panggilannya. Bahkan ia ragu jika Sehun membaca pesannya, atau bahkan meliriknya pun ia ragu. Namun sekali lagi ia mencoba, walau ini seperti _berusaha menutup langit dengan telapak tangan _(peribahasa korea: melakukan hal bodoh dan sia-sia)

.

.

_Sehunnie. Kau akan datang menjemputku atau tidak? Atau aku harus pulang sendiri? _

_Bisakah kau jawab pesanku?!_

_Ini sangat menjengkelkan! Cepat balas pesanku, atau setidaknya balas panggilanku!_

_Kau mau mati hah?!_

_Yah! Cepat balas! Disini sangat dingin, jika kau mau tau. dasar tolol_

_Sehunnie?_

_Lee Sehun?_

_Kau mau aku benar-benar marah?_

Luhan membaca sekali lagi pesan-pesan yang ia kirim ke Sehun. Tak ada satupun yang dibalas, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, menutup kelopak mata pelan, kemudian mencoba setidaknya tersenyum.. getir... _Aku benar-benar bodoh _

"_Hyung_? Luhan _Hyung_? Ya tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Dan kemudian ia menoleh kesumber suara. Rasa sesaknya entahlah, semakin mendalam.

.

.

.

**사랑하지마****(Don't Love Me)**

**Mission 9: Goodbye, Halcyon Day's (Last Part)**

.

.

.

.

**4****th**** Day/5: The Explosion**

.

"Jadi, _Hyung_.. kau sudah berniat mengatakan alasanmu kemarin?"

Luhan mendongak keatas, ia bisa melihat wajah teduh seorang _namja _berkulit _tan _yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jongin" kata Luhan pelan.

Kai duduk di depan Luhan sambil menaruh makanannya dimeja -Mereka berada di _Cafetaria_- Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Apa ini tentang Sehun? Aku tak melihatnya. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Jongin aku—"

"Oke, oke. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika belum siap _Hyung_. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Itu yang paling utama" balas Kai saat menangkap aura tak nyaman dari Luhan. "Tapi jika _Hyung _sudah berubah pikiran… _Hyung _bisa menceritakannya padaku"

"Terima kasih Jongin, jika kau mengerti. hei, aku tak melihat Baekhyun. Apa ia sakit? Aku tak bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini, pesan dan panggilanku juga tak ia balas"

Kai menyipitkan matanya. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kemarin saat mengantarkanmu pulang, _Hyung_?"

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba membesar. "Ben-benarkah? Maaf Kai, aku benar-benar tak mendengarkan" jawabnya dengan penuh rasa menyesal, bahkan kemarin ia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Kai sepanjang perjalanan pulang. "Jadi dimana anak anjing itu?"

"Baekkie _Hyung_ sedang ada urusan. Ia juga tak masuk sekolah. Urusan keluarga" jawab Kai pendek, namun Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, ia menggeleng pelan. _Tak baik berburuk sangka Xi Luhan_. "Oooh"

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing atau dengan Luhan yang sibuk memainkan makanannya dan Kai yang makan dengan lahap. Itu sebuah keheningan yang aneh.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kai memecah kesunyian.

"Mmm?" balasnya sambil bergumam.

"Myungsoo itu siapa?"

Luhan melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. seolah mengerti, Kai pun menjawab "Aku melihat nama itu di rubikmu, _Hyung_. Aku mencarinya di internet karna penasaran. Tapi aku tak mendapati merk rubik yang bernama _myungsoo_. Jadi kupikir berarti _myungsoo _itu nama seseorang. Aku benar kan, _Hyung_?"

Hening, Luhan cukup terkejut dengan kesimpulan anak yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Wow.. aku tak menyangka –"

"Jika aku jenius?" potong Kai dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda dan alis yang dinaik turunkan. Luhan memutar matanya "Ya.. sebahagiamu saja"

"Jadi siapa Myungsoo itu, hem?" tanya anak yang lebih muda, masih penasaran. "Tapi jika Luhan _Hyung _tak mau bercerit—"

"Dia temanku" potong Luhan pelan. "Aku, Krystal, dan Myungsoo… kami bertiga berteman sejak kecil" _namja _bermata rusa itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, entah kenapa banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. Pipinya memanas.

"Aku mengenalnya saat ia menolongku dari anak-anak tetangga yang sangat nakal. Ia melawannya hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam! Hebatnya lagi, anak-anak nakal itu langsung lari. Bukankah itu keren?" Luhan melirik kearah Kai. Karna yang lebih muda masih mendengarkan, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku juga takut berteman dengannya. Ia terlihat sangat susah didekati… sorot matanya mengintimidasi, belum lagi sifatnya yang cuek dan… dan… dan auranya yang sangat dingin it—"

"Seperti Sehun?" interupsi Kai yang langsung dipelototi ganas oleh Luhan. "Bisakah kau diam dan cukup mendengarkan?!" bentak Luhan yang langsung membuat _namja _berkulit _tan _itu diam.

"Namun sebenarnya ia berhati lembut dan selalu menolongku. Menurutku ia seperti sosok pahlawan" Luhan mendesah pelan. "Krystal tak terlalu menyukainya, karna saat itu aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Myungsoo dan tak mempedulikan sosok _yoeja _gila bak iblis sialan itu" _Namja _bersurai coklat itu mendelik sebal mengingat tingkah Krystal saat mereka kecil.

"Aku sering memanggilnya L.. jika kau ingin tau, L itu karakter di salah satu komik. Bukan.. itu bukan Manhwa (komik korea), karakter itu ada di Manga (komik jepang). Dia sosok sempurna karakter itu. kau harus mencarinya, Jongin! Agar kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana Myungsoo itu!" Kai memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Melihat itu Luhan langsung melempar garpunya. "Ya tuhan _Hyuung_! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Sayang sekali tidak kena" -_-

"Saat SMP.. kami masuk kesekolah yang sama" yang lebih tua mencoba mengambil nafas seolah-olah hal ini adalah hal yang berat. "Ia menyuruhku untuk ikut bela diri untuk menjaga diri, tapi aku menolaknya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal saat hal itu terjadi . . ." Kai tertegun, _ini bukan hal yang buruk kan?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Saat itu.. aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Tapi, Krystal harus melakukan latihan rutin _tae kwon do _seperti biasa, dan Myungsoo masih sibuk mencuci foto untuk tugas ekstrakulikulernya. Ia sudah memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar, ia bilang sebentar lagi foto itu akan kering. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menunggu dan meninggalkannya. Bahkan aku meneriakinya _egois _karna lebih memilih foto itu daripada aku" ia mengambil nafas lagi.

"Saat aku berjalan pulang, ada beberapa orang preman, 5 orang, ya senior-seniorku lebih tepatnya. Mereka meminta uang. Aku sudah bilang jika aku tak mempunyai sepeserpun. Tapi mereka tak percaya, sehingga mereka mengeluarkan semua isi tasku, tapi aku melawan. Aku menendang salah satu dari mereka. Siapa juga yang terima isi tasnya dibuang begitu saja?. Salah satu dari mereka memegang kerahku, tinjunya sudah berada diatas udara . . . "

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kemudian sebelum tinju itu melayang kewajahku, Myungsoo datang dan langsung menerjangnya. Ia melawan mereka berlima secara sekaligus. Tapi saat itu aku pingsan dan tak ingat apa-apa. Aku juga tak tau kenapa. Yang ku tahu setelah itu, kamera yang biasa Myungsoo bawa sudah menjadi kepingan, hancur lebur, tubuhnya penuh luka, bahkan keningnya benjol. . . . itu tidak lucu Kai! Berhenti tertawa! Rahangnya berdarah, tapi ia tetap mengandengku sampai rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak mau berbalik. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi kufikir ia marah karna aku tak mau mendengarkannya.."

"Beberapa bulan setelah itu ia pindah kesuatu tempat karna pekerjaan orang tuanya. Ia tak memberi tau dimana lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia menitipkan rubik miliknya itu.. ia bilang aku tak perlu kesepian lagi, karna rubik itu pengganti dirinya. Itu sangat lucu karna sebenarnya ia sangat jarang bicara denganku, ia selalu menatapku dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku melihatnya" Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Jadi, _Hyung _masih berkomunikasi dengannya?" tanya Kai

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak.. ia tak pernah memberikanku nomor telpon nya ataupun alamatnya. Ia juga tak pernah menghubungiku. Aku… aku hanya… merindukannya"

Hening lumayan lama, sampai akhirnya Kai tertawa kecil. "_What so funny_?"

"Kau tau _Hyung_? Kau ini sangat polos dan terlalu jujur"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Hyung_! Andai kau bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresimu tadi. Saat aku datang kesini, kau sedih dan kemudian sedikit gembira. Kemudian kau terkejut saat aku bertanya tentang siapa itu Kyungsoo –"

"Myungsoo, tolol!" -_- kesalahan fatal

"Oke, Myungsoo. Kemudian kau sangat gembira saat menceritakan masa lalumu, dengan sedikit emosi saat berbicara saat bagian Krystal sih tapi itu sangat _direct _dan terlalu _honest_. Kau seperti anak kecil _Hyung" _

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Untukku pribadi, itu untuk kebanyakan orang, hal itu membuatmu terlihat sedikit mmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya.."

"Aneh?" tanya Luhan ragu. "_But in super adorable way?" _lanjutnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan 'unik' tapi 'aneh' juga bisa dimasukkan" balas Jongin dengan senyuman simpul.

"Si Myungsoo itu pergi.. kemudian Krystal juga pergi beberapa hari yang lalu.. aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau akan pergi _ke—"_

"Dan aku akan pergi juga" potong Luhan tanpa sadar. Cepat-cepat ia buang tatapannya kesudut kanan atas -_-. _Sial, keceplosan._ "Kau akan apa?!" teriak Kai akhirnya.

"Nothing!" balas Luhan cepat-cepat.

"_Hyung!_ Kau akan pergi kemana? _Hyung?_ Jawab aku _Hyung?! Hyuuung!_ Ya tuhan! Tunggu.. tunggu… ini bukan seperti di drama-drama kan? Kau tak mungkin kena kanker kan? _Andweee!_ _Hyung?_ Aku kan sudah bilang jangan membeli banyak marchedise Hello Kitty! Hello Kitty itu tak baik _Hyung!_ Jangan ada hello kitty didalam hidupmu _Hyung!_" -_- hell

"Diamlah! Dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti tentang masalah hello kitty yang sedang kau bicarakan itu Byun Jongin!"

Luhan melihat kearah kai. Tak tega dengan tatapan memohon dari anak yang lebih muda, akhirnya Luhan mendesah pelan. "Oke, fine.. aku akan menceritakan semuanya"

Dan kemudian cerita itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, semua yang ada dihatinya. Tentang Sehun yang tak datang meski ia sudah menunggu, tentang Sehun yang tak ada di _bus stop _seperti biasanya pagi ini, tentang Sehun yang tak membalas semua pesan dan panggilannya, tentang Sehun yang seperti mayat hidup dikelasnya hari ini, tentang Sehun yang mengacuhkannya, ia melewatkan bagian kepergiannya ke China, dan mengatakannya diakhir pembicaraan. Menurutnya itu akan lebih dramatis -_- Luhaaaan

"Bukankah itu beresiko _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya dihari pertama saja?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya.

Luhan mendegus pelan. "Jika aku mengatakannya dihari pertama, tentu ia akan menahanku untuk tak pergi. Itu sudah sangat jelas. Aku akan bertanya dihari terakhir"

"Kenapa?"

_Namja _bersurai coklat itu tersenyum kecil kearah Kai. "Karna aku sudah membuat janji dengan diriku sendiri, Kai. Aku akan tetap bertanya padanya di hari ke-5. Apapun yang terjadi. Semua orang akan berubah seiring waktu, aku bertanya dihari ke 5 karena aku tak mau menyesal dikemudian harinya.. aku memberikan ia waktu.. semacam hal sepeti itu" Luhan pikir Jongin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sehun jika sudah pindah ke China.

"Tapi… apa kau harus pergi? _Hyung_?"

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan _Aboeji_ku sendirian. Ia sudah cukup kesepian" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Meski aku meminta untuk tinggal?"

Dan saat itu juga bel berbunyi. Membuat ia segera bangkit berdiri. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bel menyebalkan sekolahnya sangat berguna. Ia tak mungkin menyakiti hati jongin lagi, setelah melakukan penolakan secara tidak langsung beberapa hari yang lalu tentunya. Jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, maka ia akan membuat semua ini semakin buruk.

Namun dengan cepat tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ditubuhnya, tangannya melingkar memeluk _namja _bermata rusa yang tampak terkejut. Namun ia tak menolak, ia yakin jika Jongin mengerti apa jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Kali ini ia merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan adik dari sahabatnya itu. "_Hyung…_ jika kau kembali lagi ke korea suatu hari nanti.. bolehkan aku mencintaimu lagi?" dan Luhan tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk. _Ia tak terlalu bodoh_

"Dan… Jangan beritahu perihal Sehun ke Kakakmu, kufikir ia belum tau jika kami sudah bersama… kau tau betapa bencinya kakakmu dengan pacarku kan?" pinta Luhan seraya melepas pelukan itu. Kai hanya tersenyum simpul, dan mengangguk pelan. "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku… _Hyung"_

Sebelum kembali kekelasnya, Luhan menuju toilet. Namun, sesudahnya keluar dari sana, ia menangkap sosok orang yang berdiri di tengah lorong yang sepi.

"Bersenang-senang?" Luhan menoleh kesumber suara. Ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan wajah datar dan aura hitam pekat dibelakangnya. Luhan yang mengerti akan situasi langsung menelan ludahnya pelan.

_Oh boy. It can't be good.._

.

.

.

Yang paling Luhan benci di dunia ini adalah sayuran, apalagi yang berwarna hijau. Menurutnya itu tidak enak dan bisa membunuhnya setiap saat dengan warna dan rasanya, itu mengerikan. Namun selain itu, ada lagi satu hal yang ia benci selain sayuran. Suatu hal yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan.. _Berargumen_.

Ia selalu menghindari hal-hal seperti itu dan mencoba mencari jalan damai. Meski biasanya ia akan menerima kesalahan yang belum tentu itu salahnya. Namun ia tak ingin hal-hal seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi. Ia takut apa yang ia debatkan aku menjadi penyesalan dikemudian hari..

"Bersenang-senang?" Ulang Sehun sehingga membuat Luhan harus menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Ia fikir kali ini Sehun jauh terlihat mengerikan daripada saat di kelas tadi, saat kekasihnya diam dan tak merasakan keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya. Aura gelapnya terasa lebih menusuk dan mencekam.

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu?" Luhan mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa suaranya bisa bergetar.

Sejujurnya ia agak canggung jika harus berbicara dengan Sehun sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin ia ditinggal pulang dan semua pesan maupun panggilannya tidak digubris. Pagi tadi Sehun yang tak menunggunya di tempat biasa, dan sifat Sehun sepanjang pelajaran yang seolah-olah tak mengangap Luhan ada disampingnya. Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Ia sudah mencoba menahan sesuatu yang sekarang ini telah bangun setelah lama tidur didalam dirinya. Namun ia tak yakin jika perasaan itu tak akan meledak-ledak nantinya… sebuah _Amarah_

Namun pertanyaannya dibalas dengan keheningan.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun yang menusuk kearahnya dengan tajam dan seolah-olah hendak mencabiknya. Sebenarnya _namja _bermata rusa itu tak ingin melakukan hal ini apalagi dengan keadaan Sehun yang seperti sekarang. Ia fikir, kekasihnya sedang dalam situasi yang tertekan. Seperti itu, namun kata hatinya membantu menjernihkan pikirannya, _Aku harus membenarkan semua ini, sekarang_.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat senormal mungkin. Meski di dalam hati ia sedang menahan gejolak itu.

"Kau masih berpura-pura tidak tau?" tanya Sehun dingin. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi di kelas, namun saat mencarimu di_cafetaria _tebak apa yang kudapatkan" saat itu juga Luhan menutup matanya, _ini benar-benar buruk_. "Seseorang sedang bersenang-senang"

"Ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan, Sehun" balas Luhan singkat. Tak berniat menjelaskan.

Luhan melihat ujung bibir bagain kiri Sehun yang melengkung keatas dengan wajah datarnya. "Mataku tidak rabun ataupun buta. Dan aku melihat semuanya"

"Sehun—"

"Kau masih mau menyangkalnya? Wow, kau benar-benar tak tau malu" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tak menyangka kau serendah ini"

"Sehun, In—"

"Aku menunggumu dikelas, dan yang kudapatkan adalah seseorang yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesra didepan mataku? Bukankah itu luar biasa? Hah! Sangat luar biasa!" suara Sehun mulai meniggi.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, hatinya mulai bergetar. "Sehun, aku.. bisahkan kita tak membahas hal ini?"

Mata Sehun melotot "Apa katamu?! Tak membahas masalah ini?" dan Luhan sadar jika ia sekarang tak akan bisa menghindari sebuah pertengkaran. "Aku mendapati pacarku berselingkuh, dan aku harus tak peduli?! Itu maumu?!"

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi!" ujar Luhan menaikkan satu oktaf nadanya. Matanya memanas, sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar. Dikatai rendah oleh kekasihnya sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan.

"BUAT AKU MENGERTI!" teriak Sehun sangat nyaring. Matanya gelap. Hitam pekat. Entahlah, Luhan tak mau melihat mata mengerikan itu lagi. "APA YANG TAK KU KETAHUI? SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS! AKU TIDAK BUTA XI LUHAN!"

"MAKA DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!" dan ia melepaskan amarah itu, wajahnya memerah, matanya menegang. Semua kekesalan dan rasa kecewa menumpuk disana. Sekarang ia tak bisa kembali. Tak bisa . .

Hening

Luhan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu.. aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu" melihat respon Sehun yang tak menolak, maka ia melanjutkan. _Namja _bersurai coklat itu benar-benar berharap semoga ini berlanjut dengan baik — Namun dugaannya salah.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan maupun panggilanku?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tenang. Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan penuturannya. "Kau mengirim pesan?"

Luhan tersenyum sedih "Kau bahkan tak meliriknya" namun jawaban Sehun setelah itu sangat salah. "Aku sibuk. Oke" luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Itu bukan jawaban yang baik"

"Jika kita sedang membicarakan hal-hal bodoh dan tak penting, lebih baik berhenti dan cepat jelaskan apa yang salah dengan kejadian di kantin tadi! Kau hanya membuang-buang wak—"

"Apa.. apa menunggumu adalah hal yang bodoh?" Potong Luhan. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan membalas tatapan amarah Sehun. "Lupakan . . . . . Karna itu hanyalah hal yang bodoh dan sia-sia. Lagipula untuk apa kau bertanya kejadian dikantin tadi? Apa itu penting? Tidak bodoh? Dan tidak sia-sia?" ucap Luhan memainkan kata Sehun.

"ITU PENTING!" teriak Sehun kehilangan kendali. Luhan langsung menutup matanya "Aku cemburu, jika itu bisa membuatmu puas! Dan aku berhak tau kenapa kau memeluknya!"

"Kenapa kau harus tau?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi. "untuk apa kau tau? Itu tak akan berguna" Luhan mengela nafas pelan.

"Entah ini berguna atau tidak.. Aku tak masalah jika kau tak mengirimiku pesan ataupun membalas semua panggilanku. Aku tau kau orang sibuk.. aku tau kau orang penting. Aku tau kau punya urusan sendiri. Dan aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau membicarakan apa urusanmu. Aku masih menghormati privasimu"

"Kau ini bicara ap—"

Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dengan cepat. Matanya sendu. "Aku tak masalah, jika kau tak datang meski aku sudah menunggu lebih dari 4 jam di depan sekolah. Aku mencoba mengerti, tapi setidaknya… bisakah kau memberikan alasan? Aku seperti orang bodoh jika kau tau.. ini sungguh menyedihkan" dan satu tetes air mata itu terjun.

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan langsung tersadar dari amarahnya. Cairan itu yang benar-benar membuatnya kembali kealamnya "Lu.. aku, tidak bermaksud…" Ia melangkah mendekat. Namun Luhan menarik langkah mundur.

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau tak menungguku di tempat biasa pagi ini.. meski aku kecewa.. tapi.. tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti. Mungkin kau ada masalah. Jadi aku diam saja.."

"Lu.. tapi kau bisa bertanya padaku.." ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan

"Aku sudah bertanya" Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun, ia mencoba menahan matanya agar tak menjatuhkan air mata lagi. "Aku mencoba bertanya padamu.. aku sudah bertanya.. tapi kau bahkan tak mengubrisku. Aku bertanya 'ada apa?' kau hanya membalasnya dengan degungan tak jelas! Aku mencoba bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' tapi kau menjawabnya dengan 'bukan urusanmu'! aku tak tau siapa yang salah disini!" ia mengela nafas lagi.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu untuk makan. Tapi kau tak menggubrisku. Bahkan menolehpun tidak. Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA LEE SEHUN?"

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya. "Kau tau? Aku merasa menjadi seorang kekasih yang bodoh… Aku tak tau apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi… bisakah kau setidaknya menggubrisku? Ini sangat melelahkan"

Hening… sangat lama…

"Atau kau.. ingin mengakhiri in—"

"TIDAK!" dengan Spontan Sehun menjawab dengan kencang. Matanya melebar.

"Terus bagaimana? Apa gunanya sebuah hubungan jika salah satu pihak sudah tak lagi digubris? Apa gunanya hubungan jika kau tak mempedulikanku, sedang aku dengan segenap kemampuanku mencoba mengerti keadaanmu? Apa gunanya suatu hubungan jika kau tak lagi percaya padaku? Padahal kau tau dengan pasti jika aku tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan siapapun!

"Lu.."

"Aku hanya ingin setidaknya kau menggubrisku.. atau kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Kau tak perlu menanggung semuanya sendiri…"

Luhan menghapus air matanya, ia beranikan menatap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada didepannya. "Aku menunggumu.. jam 4 sore. Besok. Didepan pintu taman kota untuk menjelaskan semuanya… jika kau telat 1 detik saja… maka kita berakhir" sebelum Luhan pergi ia berkata "Jika kau benar-benar ingin tau.. Jongin yang memelukku. Dan kami hanya berteman. Tak lebih, setidaknya ia menggubris keadaanku"

Dan Luhan tak menyangka sebuah masalah sepele bisa merambat hingga kemana-mana… hanya sebuah rasa tak dipedulikan dan salah paham biasa…

.

.

Ketika Luhan hendak menutup matanya dimalam menuju hari kelima itu, tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya putih membuat kedua matanya silau dan semuanya….

.

.

.

**Seoul, masa sekarang…**

.

_"__Maaf sudah membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini, Luhan oppa.. dan terima kasih atas saranmu…"_ ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Oh sure~ kau tak perlu minta maaf Ji Yeon-ah.. lagi pula aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Aku akan menemuimu di kampus nanti" Balas Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

_"__Okkeeee oppa! See you later. Bye~"_

"Bye, Ji Yeon-ah~" balas Luhan riang seraya menutup panggilan itu.

_Namja _bersurai hitam legam itu melihat jam di _handphone_-nya "Jam 7 lebih 14.." gumamnya pelan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Sosis gorengnya yang lebih tepat.

Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Salahkan mimpi masa lalu bodohnya itu. _such a nightmare.. huu-uuh _batinnya sambil begidik ngeri. Ia sudah pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengambil nasi, beberapa potong sosis dan beberapa botol susu. Namun, ia kembali ke apartemen Sehun yang hanya berisi ramyun, sadar akan statusnya yang sekarang ini masih menjadi budak lebih tepatnya, "Lebih baik aku menurut daripada harus menjalani hari-hari yang mengerikan nantinya, aku tidak mau diperkosa.. andweeeee!" mengingat Sehun selalu bertindak seenaknya.

Luhan sudah mencari keseluruh ruangan apartemen ini, namun yang ia cari tak ia temukan.. foto orang tua Sehun. Sejak pertama bertemu ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupa kedua calon mertuanya _Heelllllll nooooo! Itu masa lalu Xi Luhan! Andwweeeee!_ Teriaknya dalam hati -_-

Setelah tak lagi melamun, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum mengerikan. _Rasa sakit yang kuterima dulu tak sepadan dengan rasa sakitmu Oh Sehun… _dan setelah itu sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan matang, akhirnya ia mengangguk kuat. Setelah itu, ia dengan cepat menyambar _handphone_nya dan mencari sebuah kontak. Dengan cepat ia mengirimkan pesan singkat. "_Let's get some fun~" _

Luhan menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan menatanya dimeja makan. Dengan langkah riang ia menuju sebuah kamar.. "_Knock.. knock.. knock~_" -_- ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan kemudian membukanya. Ia melihat sosok bersurai coklat yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Sehun… cepat bangun. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ujarnya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh _namja _itu. namun tak ada pergerakan.

"Oh Sehunn~" masih nihil

"Lee Sehun~" bahkan tak peduli.

Luhan mendengus sebal, _ini menyebalkan! aaarrrggggg_. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu… entah darimana ia mendapatkan kata ini.

"Sehunniieee~ Sehuniieee~" dan ajaibnya kedua mata yang terlelap itu membuka secara tiba-tiba! "Lu..han?" ujar yang lebih muda sedikit mengucek matanya. "Bangunlah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan…" kata Luhan dengan senyuman yang terlihat menawan. Namun hatinya sedang menyeringai _Muwahahahaha! Aku akan membalasmu~ _

_Hanya sehari… hanya satu hari… maafkan anakmu ini aboeji.. hanya satu hari ini dan aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi… aku bersumpah…_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Yeheett ohorat~ aku sangat suka dengan _fanart _diatas. Sangat keren! Aaarrggg… jika aku sempat aku akan membuat fanart seperti gambar komik. Jika aku sempat ^^

.

.

Angst-konflik-dan sad romance adalah hal yang paling kubenci setelah NC! Aarrrgg itu sangat sulit untuk membuatnya, maka dari itu aku membencinya. Aku tau kalian tak mendapatkan fellnya. Ini mengerikan -_-. Aku bahkan tak tau aku menulis apa diatas sana.. semoga kalian bisa mengerti jika kalian marah sesuatu yang lain bisa dibawa-bawa.. Kedepannya aku tak akan membuat sesuatu seperti _angst _lagi. tapi akan memberikan konflik yang lucu. Hidup sekali lebih baik bahagia. Oke? Ini alasan kenapa aku membuat cerita masa lalunya menjadi 4 chapter. (dan tak akan sampai 5 atau 10 chapter, *eyes roll*).

Jangan bunuh Sehun -_- semua pasti ada alasannya.. weelll~ kita lihat nanti~ maaf aku menggantungkan hari kelima mereka. :3 di beberapa chapter kedepan kalian akan tau dengan sendirinya.

Kabar baiknya, di chapter depan kalian akan menemukan Kwanghee lagi! aku sangat _excited _menulis bagiannya. Itu sangat lucu, jika kalian ingin tau. hell~ Luhan akan membalas dendam! Kkk~ aku tak akan membuat sesuatu yang kejam, Yee~ aku memasukkan Myungsoo disini. L! aku mendapatkan ilham setelah membaca berita jika ia akan ikut bermain di drama baru krystal. Ini akan lucu. Untuk soal Krystal, mmm… ia tak akan kembali. Ini sudah fiks. Oke fiks -_-. Tapi… lihat kedepannya saja :)

Kabar buruknya… aku tak akan update sampai beberapa waktu, mungkin hingga awal bulan? Saudaraku ada yang hendak menikah, dan ia memintaku untuk membuat lagu untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan karna uangku sudah untuk membeli tiket, jadi aku mau saja. Dan… kesalahan terbesarku adalah lagu pernikahan biasanya serat akan kebahagian. Sedang lagu yang biasa kubuat adalah lagu-lagu yang sedih dan bernada rendah (karna suaraku bernada rendah tentunya. Kata _hyung_-ku suaraku senada dengan Ji Yeon. Hell mentang-mentang ia suka dengannya) dan ini sangat menyebalkan ketika ia meminta 2 lagu.. arrg! Untung pekerjaanku sudah selesai ini membuatku tak lagi terbebani.

Namun, membuat lagu bukan hal yang mudah. Aku harus memulai membuat lirik, mencari nada yang pas, aransemen apa yang akan kugunakan, mengkomposisinya kedalam komputer, dan belum lagi menyanyikannya. Aku harus bekerja keras. Ini hadiah pernikahan sehingga aku harus memberikan hal yang baik. Karna pernikahannya besok tanggal 28 dan akan berlanjut dengan ospek universitas pada tanggal 1-6… maka… kuharap kalian mengerti.

Dan tolong, aku seorang _namja_, oke? Sekali lagi aku tak suka dipanggil _noona _atau _oenni_. Itu mengerikan. Aku bukan jurusan sastra ataupun jurusan musik, aku ditahun pertamaku di jurusan teknik elektro, jika kalian ingin tau. banyak yang kaget akan hal itu -_-

Seperti biasa, jika kalian punya pertanyaan ataupun kritik _dengan_ saran kalian bisa PM ataupun Chat aku di BBM. Aku suka bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian, jika aku lowong tentunya.

.

.

I Yehet You pokoknya~

.

Last… **RCL ne?**


End file.
